Creepin' Up On You
by Lexie M
Summary: A future Alpha in the pack has found his mate. Now he's got to wait for her change and ward off any threat that stands in his way to finally claim her. Bold printing means Character's Thoughts Warning: Adult Language
1. Creepin

**Author: Lexie**

**Title: Creeping' Up on You**

**Rating: PG-13 for now. Rating may change in later chapters.**

**Category: Wolf Lake**

**Pairing: Luke/Sophia**

**Disclaimer: The copyrights to Wolf Lake are owned by CBS, UPN, the shows producers and writers. I don't own the television characters on Wolf Lake.**

**Summary: An alpha is looking for his mate, the next white wolf. (sucky summary I know) Bold typing means character's thoughts**

**.Note: I was an occasional viewer of Wolf Lake. I turned it on religiously for about a couple of weeks until I had more pressing matters to deal with. Please bear with me as my memory of the show is blurry. This is the way I'd like Luke and Sophia's relationship (attraction or whatever you'd call) was all along. **

* * *

**"Creepin' Up On You" (?)**  
  
Creepin' up on you is the wrong thing to do  
I found your address got your phone number too  
Visit all the stores where you buy all your clothes  
Been to secret places you think nobody knows  
  
If I have to breathe without you  
Nobody should......  
I need to be around you  
Watchin' you  
  
No one else can love you like I do  
Feel it when I'm creepin' up on you  
I know that it wouldn't be right  
If I stayed all night  
Just to peek in on you  
Creepin' up on you..  
  
I been hanging round all the places you haunt  
Spying on your friends to find out what you want  
Drinking from the glass that you left on the bar  
Follow you around driving home in your car...  
  
Do I have to breathe without you?  
Coz nobody could  
I need to be around you  
Watching you  
  
No one else can love you like I do  
Feel it when I'm creepin' up on you  
I know that it wouldn't be right  
If I stayed all night  
Just to peek in on you  
Creepin' up on you..  
  
This must be wrong  
It can't go on  
This kind of thing  
It's taking all my sanity and making a mockery  
This must be wrong  
It can't go on  
So Won't somebody free me from this misery  
Bring my baby closer to me  
  
No one else can love you like I do  
Feel it when I'm creepin' up on you  
I know that it wouldn't be right  
If I stayed all night  
Just to peek in on you  
Creepin'  
  
No one else can love you like I do  
Feel it when I'm creepin' up on you  
I know that it wouldn't be right  
If I stayed all night  
Just to peek in on you  
Creepin' up on you...

* * *

She sensed it before she saw it, the wolf following her everywhere she went while she was on foot. It had been the same wolf who had tailed her since she was a preteen. This wolf never attacked her only lingered in the shadows almost as if watching her, protecting her from the unknown beasts of the night. It started following her around the time that her once best friend Lucas Cates stopped associating with her. She knew the reason why. She was a half breed and he was a thorough breed Wolven. An Alpha Male of the pack. He'd been following her no doubt to ward away the other males, staking his claim over her.

"Luke, go home I'm fine," she whispered to the dark grey wolf. "No one will hurt me just go home," she said agitated. She could understand why he couldn't associate with her in human form but be her protector in wolf form that stumped her.

The wolf shook his head as if say, "Not until you are inside."

She rolled her eyes, "Nothing is going to hurt me. Just go home," she ordered as she continued to walk. The wolf continued on as well. "Don't you think your Alpha is going to wonder where you are," she asked the wolf as she turned around and stopped for a beat.

Again the wolf shook its head, "Fine but if you're punished for stalking the half breed don't come crying to me in human form," she whispered again.

She had finally arrived at her home to find it bathed in blackness. Her father was no doubt still on patrol or doing paperwork at the station. She sighed knowing what that meant. The wolf would be stalking the perimeter of her home until her father arrived.

"Good night Cates," she spoke into the dark of night knowing that the wolf was hiding in the shrubbery. She opened her front door, walked over the threshold and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door on her back, closed her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. She sighed in the silence relieved to finally have some peace. Work and school took its toll on her daily. Today was no acceptation. The "Hill" kids, the youth of the Wolf Lake Skin Walkers (The Wolven) pack had tormented her needlessly because she hadn't flipped yet. She had yet to go through the Change which normally happens during puberty. It's when the Skin Walkers (shape shifters who turn into animals) of the small town become wolves for the first time.

She knew they would be more vicious to her if it wasn't for their Alpha. She shook her head at that thought as she placed her bags on the floor near the door and walked into the kitchen. Her dad would want steak, very rare, which meant she had to thaw some steak out of the freezer.

She went about the kitchen tinkering to find this thing and that thing. Then went to work cooking her meal, the shrill sound of the telephone ringing interrupted her dinner preparations.

"Hello," she greeted into the telephone.

"Hi Honey, I hate to do this to you knowing that you're probably just starting to cook dinner," the voice of Wolf Lake's Sheriff Matthew Donner, her father spoke, "but I won't be home for dinner. I have this huge missing person's case to work on."

She wanted to sigh, "It's ok Daddy. I'll just leave your dinner in the fridge."

"Is Luke outside patrolling the perimeter?" Matt asked his daughter. As much as he hated the young Cates male he couldn't ignore how Luke was protective of Sophia especially since Luke didn't really care for ungulates.

"Yes, Dad he is," Sophia sighed. "He's going to be out there until you get home you know that," she answered rolling her eyes.

"Well, at least I know you'll be safe in my absence. He's not going to let anything get into that house." He laughed.

"Doesn't V know he's out at all hours of the night," Sophia asked.

"Yes, I believe she does," Matt answered back. "He's just protecting what his instincts are telling him is his."

"I'm not pack Dad. I'm nobody's property."

Matt chuckled. "Now you're not but things will change Sweetheart. Everyone here believes you're a half-breed, zoo bait even. They don't know the truth about Mom. They don't know that she was a Wolven skin walker. Only you and I know that."

Sophia sighed, "I know Dad. I know. I'm going now. I need to eat, study and go to sleep."

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning hopefully."

Sophia sighed, "Sure Dad." Then she hung up the phone's receiver in its cradle. She fixed herself some dinner quickly and then headed up stairs for a much needed shower.

She came downstairs forty five minutes later dressed in a baby doll tee shirt and matching flannel pant bottoms with fuzzy slippers covering her feet. She settled herself into the living room and started to work on her homework.

Outside the wolf seemed to smirk as he transformed back into human form. Luke was never so happy to have a stash of his clothing always hiding in the bushes of the Donner residence. He quickly pulled on his garb and walked up to the Donner's porch. He looked through the window to see Sophia studying. **you will be mine one day Sophia. It's just a matter of time before you flip.**

He stayed out on the porch until Donner himself came home. Matthew stopped and looked down at the sleeping teenage boy on his porch and smirked. "Luke get up," Donner said loud enough so that Luke could hear him.

Luke stirred then looked up at the Sheriff. "Hello Sir."

"Hello," Donner shook his head. "It's morning you should hurry home and get ready for school. Thank you for making sure that Sophia is alright."

Luke nodded, "Anything for her...sir...Anything for her."

Donner smiled at the boy and then walked into the front door to see his daughter crashed on the couch...

Luke walked off not bothering to shed his clothes and flip into his Wolven pelt. He decided he needed the human exercise of running the five miles to his home.

Scott Nichols walked up to Sophia. The tall dark blonde boy was scared out of his mind. He knew as well as all the others that Sophia was off the market so to speak. Hell he knew Luke Cates would skin him alive. He didn't understand Luke Cates at all. He was from the hill and everyone knew you didn't mess with a Hill kid.

He took a deep breath and spoke, "Hi Sophie."

Sophia turned away from her search of one book and smiled at Scott. He was her study partner in some of her classes. "Hi Scott. What's going on?" She unconsciously tucked a strand of hair behind her left ear waiting for his answer.

"Nothing really," Scott mumbled.

Scott continued to ramble on but it fell on deaf ears. Sophia saw Luke out of the corner of her eye glaring at Scott. **Oh no. Please Lord, don't let Luke cause a scene.** She knew Luke was unreasonable when it came to his territory and according to him she was his. She knew he thought that but until she actually flipped she wanted to spend as much time being a normal teenager as possible.

"So I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me on Friday night."

Luke came strolling by when he heard the ungulate ask his mate out on a date. **She not your mate yet bonehead.** He had to remind himself. "Sophia, I was looking for you," Luke cut her off before she could answer Scott. "You promised you'd help tutor me for Bio." He lied. He was the Alpha's son expected to be the best at everything he did. "Friday night remember?"

Sophia looked at Luke like he was from another planet. **Might as well be you know that, **she thought to herself. "Oh right how could I forget?" She looked to Scott who looked defeated. "How about a rain check, Scott, Luke really needs the help?"

Scott shook his head not believing what had just transpired. "Sure, I contact you later." **Without Freak Boy stalking us.**

Sophia didn't need to be pack to know what Scott was thinking. **He thinks that Luke will give me breathing room. Ha...ha, like that's going to happen?** "Can't wait to hear from you." She told Scott as he was walking away down the hall. She turned and glared at Luke. "What the hell was that about?"

Luke smiled, "Stay away from him Sophia or you're not going to like the outcome." He stated before going to rejoin his pack.

Sophia growled at Luke, "I don't have to take orders from you. I'm not pack." She whispered but she knew he heard her with his sensitive hearing.

Luke smirked and shook his head. **That's what you think now Sophia. Wait until you go against me. That ungulate won't know what hit him.** He thought knowing she couldn't hear it yet.

"Luke, let's go, I'm hungry," Presley purred as she grabbed his arm and led him towards the rest of the group.

Sophia walked to the library not wanting to face the scene she knew Presley was no doubt going to perform in the lunch hall.

She acquired a library and logged onto the internet....

_To: SNichols_

_From: SDonner_

_Subject: Your Date Offer. He he LOL_

_Hi Scott sorry about Cates. He's a real jerk sometimes. But he's cool once you get to know him. I'd really like to go out with you. Maybe we could go out Saturday night without Luke finding out. He's protective of me. I have no clue why and I can't convince him to leave well enough alone._

_Anyway meet me at the Diner at 8:00._

_See you later,_

_Sophia._

Sophia sighed as she typed the email and sent it on its way. She hoped he wouldn't protest the idea. She really did want to go on a date with him. He seemed like a great guy.

Scott was surprised to see an email from Sophia so soon after the situation that transpired in the hallway between them and Luke Cates. But he was ecstatic that she wanted to go on a date with him.

_To: SDonner_

_From: SNichols_

_Subject: Re: Your Date Offer. He he LOL_

_I don't know Sophie. He seems like someone I don't want to cross. I don't think it was an accident that he showed up just as I was asking you for a date. He could seriously hurt me after all he's a jock. But I'll take my chances and meet you at the Diner at 8:00._

_Scott._

Hesitantly Scott sent his reply back to Sophia. He hoped he was signing his death warrant. He knew of skin walkers but he didn't know who they were. After all he was still the new kid. He knew the school was divided into two the hill kids and the townies. Luke was a hill kid and he had a rep. Luke basically told Scott hands off Sophia in that hall. He hoped nothing would become of it.

Luke walked cautiously trying to scent Sophia and track her down. Presley was annoying the hell out of him. Why did she feel that she had to flaunt him in front of Sophia? He had made it clear to her a hundred times over that she was not his mate.

He smiled when he smelt Sophia in the library. He could distinctly hear the clicking of keys on a keyboard. With his keen eyesight he could see the screen of the computer she was at and saw the address to the future recipient of the email. He stifled a growl that was trying to escape. I told her to stay the hell away from him. Well I'll let her think I don't know anything.

* * *

Song written and performed by Darren Hayes off debut solo album Spin


	2. Strange Relationship

**Author: Lexie**

**Title: Creeping' Up on You**

**Rating: PG-13 for now. Rating may change in later chapters.**

**Category: Wolf Lake**

**Pairing: Luke/Sophia**

**Disclaimer: The copyrights to Wolf Lake are owned by CBS, UPN, the shows producers and writers. I don't own the television characters on Wolf Lake.**

**Summary: An alpha is looking for his mate, the next white wolf. (sucky summary I know)**

**Note: I was an occasional viewer of Wolf Lake. I turned it on religiously for about a couple of weeks until I had more pressing matters to deal with. Please bear with me as my memory of the show is blurry. This is the way I'd like Luke and Sophia's relationship (attraction or whatever you'd call) was all along.

* * *

**

**"Strange Relationship" ?**  
  
Do you love me?  
Or am I just another trip in this strange relationship?  
You push and pull me  
and I'm about to loose my mind  
Is this just a waste of time  
keep acting like you own me  
I keep running, watch me walking out that door  
I hear you behind me  
  
Gimme that strange relationship  
Never felt pleasure and pain like this  
Something so right but it feels so terribly wrong  
I keep holding on  
Gimme that strange relationship  
One of us gotta let go of this  
I keep pushing and you keep holding on  
I'm already gone  
  
Do you love me?  
We break up and back together  
And I swore to myself never  
Oh how you do me  
You strip me of my honor  
And I don't ever think I'm gonna  
Break free of these mind games  
All I'm trying to do is modify my plan  
'Cause I can't contain you  
  
Gimme that strange relationship  
Never felt pleasure and pain like this  
Something so right but it feels so terribly wrong  
I keep holding on  
Gimme that strange relationship  
One of us gotta let go of this  
I keep pushing and you keep holding on  
I'm already gone  
  
You keep acting like you own me  
I can't control me  
You said you never really wanted me back  
Well maybe if that's a fact  
May I suggest  
A brand new plan of attack  
And in defense of that you're hard to crack  
You're way off track  
I want you back, I want you gone  
Maybe I'm sick of holding on  
  
Do you love me?  
Or am I just another trip in this strange relationship?  
  
Gimme that strange relationship  
Never felt pleasure and pain like this  
Something so right but it feels so terribly wrong  
I keep holding on  
Gimme that strange relationship  
One of us gotta let go of this  
I keep pushing and you keep holding on  
I'm already gone

* * *

Sophia walked home after school the next day (Friday). She dreaded the fact that Luke was going to be at her house for tutoring. **He's at the top of our class why the hell does he have to get tutoring? Luke you better not be up to something.** It was bad enough that he stalked her in wolf form everyday going home; then ignoring her during the school day. She didn't get him at all. He kept drawing boundaries, and then erasing them. She just wished he would make up his mind about being her friend or not.

"Such a strange relationship, Why does he always play mind games with me?" Sophia asked aloud verbalizing her thoughts. "The worst part is I'm trapped. This crush I have on him gives him so much power over me. It's time I move on for good. Lucas Cates is not interested in a homely 'half-breed.' Having feelings for him is useless. I can't wait until tomorrow."

"What's going on tomorrow that you can't wait for?" Luke asked with a smirk donned on his face.

Sophia turned around and found Luke staring at her. Stock was the only thing present on her face. **Please tell me he didn't just here all that.**

Luke smirked hearing her thoughts. "You're not going to do anything stupid now are Soph? I would hate for anything or anyone to get hurt."

"Why would say that?" Sophia asked Luke trying to sound ignorant of the true meaning of his question.

Luke shrugged nonchalantly. "Well you're talking about tomorrow as if something exciting is gonna go on."

Sophia took in his presence He was wearing a tight navy blue t-shirt with the short sleeves rolled up to his shoulders and tight denim pants. She signature opened button down over shirt was missing. His blonde hair was gelled spiked. She had to swallow any urge to react. **This can't be happening. I'm supposed to be moving on. Think about Scott come on Sophie, you know better then to be checking out Lucas Cates. That's social suicide. **She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts she was having. "Yeah, I have a double shift tomorrow. I need the money for my vacation coming up in a couple weeks," she lied. She already had enough money saved up to go to Disney World for the first and possibly last time in her life. She actually had more then enough but she wouldn't tell him that.

Luke nodded pretending to accept her lie at face value. He knew of her vacation he also didn't like it, but he understood her need to leave wolf lake for a couple weeks.

"Oh ok. I didn't know that was so exciting." **As soon as she flips and I claim her she won't work at the stupid ungulate operated diner. She won't even associate with that weak pathetic ungulate Nichols.**

"Ok Luke I know you don't need tutoring. So what the hell was yesterday all about? I'd really like to know."

"I already told you what that was about yesterday. I want you nowhere near that useless ungulate. You're a superior to him in this town."

Sophia, hair French braided, glasses donning her face, clad in a camisole topped with a sweater and a pleaded plaid skirt and black Mary Janes, scowled at Luke. "Incase you haven't forgotten I'm a useless ungulate as well Luke. I'm not pack, you can't order me around."

Luke nodded, "You're right. I can't order you around now. I smell the change on you Soph. It's only a matter of time and then you will have no choice but to follow my orders. But I strongly encourage you to stay the hell away from Nichols."

Sophia sighed. "You're absolutely stupid if you think I will listen to you. I like him Luke. He unlike you is not afraid to associate with me in public. He's willing to be my friend in and out of school. You, you hide in wolf form and stalk me in the shadows marking your territory."

Luke smirked, "I haven't marked my territory yet Soph. Trust you would know if I did." He grabbed her hand and started tugging her to the front door.

"Luke, quit it. What the hell do you think you are doing?" She asked exasperated by the young wolf's actions.

Luke turned and smiled, "Taking you to the rave in the woods. You're going to love it."

Sophia looked at him like he had three heads. "Oh what away to change the subject Cates. What even makes you think I'll go with you to a rave?"

Luke's eyes glowed amber as he stared more intensely at Sophia, "You wouldn't like the outcome if you didn't."

**Damn you Lucas Cates. Once again you take everything away in a look or simple phrase. **"Fine, if this will get you off my ass for a while I'll come only if you leave me the hell alone?" She secretly wanted to go to the rave and see what was so specially about this nightly teenage ritual.

Luke smiled at Sophia, "You won't be disappointed Soph. After all once you change and you will change. You'll be going to these raves nightly."

Sophia begrudgingly let Luke pull her out of her home and into his GTO. Once he settled her into the car and himself he sped off and into the direction of the Wolf Lake Forest.

Five minutes after Luke and Sophia arrived at the rave, Luke disappeared into the forest with Presley away from the festivities.

"Well, Isn't this great," Sophia asked herself looking around the festivities area. "This is what I have to look forward too after my first flip," she murmured. "I can't believe he just ditched me like that."

She wandered around wondering how any of the teens at this rave could operate during the day for being up all night.

"You're new," an obviously drunk male's voice, "I don't believe we have met."

Sophia rolled her eyes, "Davidson you and I have been in the same classes since Kindergarten."

Davidson Walker looked up at Sophia as if to really study her, "Oh yeah! Now I remember." His eyes glowed amber and a growl came out of his throat. "You're an ungulate! What the hell are you doing here," He sounded obviously hateful now that he realized who he was talking to.

Sophia was frightened by the sight. She really had thought that she was under Luke's protection, now she didn't think so. Unbeknownst to her, her eyes glowed amber, "I think I better go somewhere else."

Davidson grabbed Sophia's wrist, "You aren't going anywhere ungulate. I'm hungry and you look like a delectable meal."

Fear boiled within Sophia's veins as Davidson prepared himself for the flip he was about to go through. She started running away but was too late Davidson now in wolf form lunged in the air and landing on her clawing away her clothes and drawing blood.

Sophia let out a blood curling screamed as this happened, then managed to roll over during the attack and kicked Davidson in the stomach sending the full wolf teen sailing through the air and hitting a tree.

She frightened and adrenaline pumping through her veins, ran blindly away from the rave and into the woods. She didn't care if she was bleeding and had wounds so deep that they probably needed stitches, all that was on her mind was getting away from the brat pack in the festivities area.

She ran until she was emotionally and physically exhausted, she ended up on the opposite side of the forest and at the shore of the lake. She collapsed in exhaustion and slipped into unconsciousness.

Luke threw Presley off of him at the sound of Sophia's screams. He smelt her fear and heard her mental doubts at being under his protection. He grabbed his clothes and angrily got dressed. Just the thought of one of his own attacking or even hurting Sophia pissed him off. Right now whoever attacked Sophia was a dead man.

"Just leave her Luke. She's a half-breed, you shouldn't have even brought her here," Presley cooed.

"Presley if you know what's good for you, you'd shut up right now," Luke ordered.

Presley glared at her Alpha, it was inconceivable that he'd say that to her about an ungulate.

She couldn't say another word as Luke stormed off and into the festivities area of the rave. He surveyed the area and his gaze fell on a disheveled ten wolf. **Davidson. GRRRRRR. He's dead. **Luke stalked over to the disheveled wolf. "Change," Luke ordered.

The wolf whimpered as he changed into his human form. "I can explain...." Davidson coward.

Luke's eyes glowed, as his hands came to Davidson's throat. "How can you explain going against your Alpha's order!" He yelled.

The music halted and everyone looked at the two teen males.

"I ..."

"You what?! I'd really like to hear why you went against my protection order on Sophia and attacked... in wolf form no less." He shook his head anger was fueling him.

He turned to Sean Walker, "Go find Sophia in human form. She's scared enough as it is to flip and zoo bait here just made it worse. Get her and bring her back." He ordered.

Sean nodded in affirmation, he was the male Beta of the younger wolf pack and he knew better then to cross Luke. He felt sorry for his cousin but not sorry enough. Davidson deserved whatever punishment Luke was going to deal him.

Sean went in search of Sophia hoping she wasn't in any serious. If he found her and she was Luke would be more angry then he was now. Sean used his senses and sniffed Sophia down. When he got to her she was unconscious. **Shit Luke isn't going to be happy about this.** He picked her up gently as to not disturb her or cause her any more fear. **She would heal faster if she fully changed.** He shook his head and walked back to the rave site to see Luke go into attack mode on Davidson.

"I really should mangle your body for what you did. In fact how about I do to you what you did to her," Luke growled pointing to the unconscious girl in his best friend's arms.

That's exactly what Luke did he transformed enough that only his hands turned into wolf claws and he dug them in to Davidson's body and dragged his hands down Davidson's entire body. "That will teach you to go against orders. I see you anywhere near Sophia you will die! Is that clear."

The mangled body in front of Luke whimpered is understanding.

"Good everyone clear out of here. Leave him here," he stated. Then walked over to Sean. "How is she?"

Sean shook his head. "It's hard to say it looks like she needs to be treated."

Luke shook his head at the news. He should have known something like this would happen.

* * *

**? – Strange Relationship is written and preformed by Darren Hayes off his debut solo album "Spin"**


	3. Heart Attack

**Author: Lexie**

**Title: Creeping' Up on You**

**Rating: PG-13 for now. Rating may change in later chapters.**

**Category: Wolf Lake**

**Pairing: Luke/Sophia**

**Disclaimer: The copyrights to Wolf Lake are owned by CBS, UPN, the shows producers and writers. I don't own the television characters on Wolf Lake.**

**Summary: An alpha is looking for his mate, the next white wolf. (sucky summary I know)**

**Note: I was an occasional viewer of Wolf Lake. I turned it on religiously for about a couple of weeks until I had more pressing matters to deal with. Please bear with me as my memory of the show is blurry. This is the way I'd like Luke and Sophia's relationship (attraction or whatever you'd call) was all along.

* * *

**

**"Heart Attack" ?**  
  
I've cracked  
My temper's spat  
Hot coal, fire and acid jack  
I've been used I feel abused  
Something you've done has lit my fuse  
And I take my theories back  
Maybe Karma ain't all that  
Coz you do whatever you please  
Everybody else is left to bleed  
  
You're a heart attack  
Your heart is black  
It's whack  
Your mind is jacked  
How did anybody ever get like that?  
You're a heart attack  
You stabbed me in the back  
If you pull your punches jack  
I'm taking everything back  
You hit me harder than a heart attack  
  
We used to stick together  
You and me stay that way forever  
But now to my surprise  
You've become what we despised  
What's that they're telling me?  
Sleeping with the enemy!  
Going down on dirty sheets  
Didn't nobody tell you how to be discreet?  
  
You're a heart attack  
And your heart is black  
It's whack  
You're mind is stacked  
Tell me how did anybody ever get like that?  
You're a heart attack  
You stabbed me in the back  
If you pull your punches jack  
I'm taking everything back  
You hit me harder than a heart attack  
  
You're dancing while I'm dying Laughing while I'm crying  
Denying the mess you made  
Your true colors are clashing  
This airplane is crashing  
It's smashing  
Were you even there?  
Coz I don't think you care  
About anyone but yourself now  
  
Go run but you can't hide  
Actions they can't be denied  
Once thing keeps buggin' me  
Tell me how you sleep at night  
I need to set things right  
Shake things up  
Modify  
Change plans and break the rules  
Play the game like you do fool  
  
You're a heart attack  
And your heart is black  
It's whack  
You're mind is stacked  
Tell me how did anybody ever get like that?  
You're a heart attack  
You stabbed me in the back  
If you pull your punches jack  
I'm taking everything back  
You hit me harder than a heart attack

* * *

Sean and Luke carefully settled Sophia into Luke's GTO and drove to the Donner's residence.

Matthew Donner was suspicious of why both Sean Walker and Luke were dropping off Sophia so late at night. He smelt Sophia's blood in the air and wanted to growl. Instead he stayed calm. He knew that Sophia was under Luke's protection and whoever or whatever did this to his daughter paid severely for their actions.

"What happened," Matthew asked the two teenage boys.

"Davidson Walker attacked her Sir," Luke answered. "I didn't get there in time but I did make him pay for his actions."

Matthew nodded, "Ok well let's get her inside cleaned up and bandaged."

He watched as Luke shifted Sophia into his arms and as Sean surveyed their surroundings for any possible attacks.

Luke carried Sophia up and into her bathroom gently sitting her down in her bathtub. Donner was right behind him with medical supplies. As a team the two men worked to get Sophia cleaned up and wrapped her torso and arms in a few rolls of Ace bandages.

"That should do it," Matthew smiled at Luke. "You and Sean go on home. I'll watch her."

"I don't want to..."

"I know but you really should get home. If I know anything it's that pack news spreads fast and your mother will want answers."

Luke nodded and did as the elder skin walker asked. "Ok, I'll come by later to see how she is."

Matthew nodded, "She's not going anywhere. So it's safe to say she'll be here."

The young wolf walked out just as Matthew finished his statement. As soon as he was outside Sean found him. "How's she doing?"

"Well, she won't be going to school Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday of next week. Davidson did some serious damage. He'll heal in a few days. It'll take her a couple of weeks." Anger was written all over his face.

Sophia woke up in a panic and screamed at the top of her lungs. Disoriented it took awhile to realize she was in the safety of her room. She felt pressure around her arms and her torso. She looked down to see her body wrapped in bandages. She heard running feet approach her door and she tried as hard as she could to hide for the future intruder.

"Soph? Hun what's wrong?" Matthew's worried voice came through the closed door. He opened it and saw her trying to hide away from him in the corner. **Davidson did more damage then Luke or I could even fathom.** "Sweetheart It's ok. It's me Daddy."

"No stay away from me you....you....you skin walker!!!!" She screamed.

Matthew was stumped he had no clue what to do.

**xXx**

Luke walked into his home to find his mother Vivian waiting for him at the door. "I hear you brought Sophia Donner to the nightly rave."

Luke nodded silently.

"There was some trouble I take it."

"Yeah there was and I took care of it."

"What the hell were you thinking Luke? She hasn't flipped and to leave her in the middle of all that activity, to satisfy your teenage hormonal cravings with Presley, alone? Its one thing to bring a human to a pack party but it's a completely different matter when you strand them in unfamiliar territory. You're lucky she's even alive."

Luke contained his anger. "I know Mom. The problem has been fixed. No one will dare lay a finger on her again."

Vivian got a far off look in her eyes. Almost as if concentrating on something, "You have bigger issues now. Sophia is due to change any day possible a couple of weeks and she's scared of skin walkers because of what Davidson did. As we speak she won't allow her own father to come with in an inch of her."

Luke raked his fingers through his hair. "Damn it! I knew this was going to happen."

"You do know what's going to happen now don't you? She's going to walk straight into the arms of that Nichols, boy what's his name, Scott. It's not going to be easy to gain her trust after this."

"Great, it's bad enough that I have to hear the thoughts he has about her. I also have to deal with him pawing all over my mate!! This is an outrage!!"

Vivian smirked. She knew Sophia was a thorough bred. She hated hiding that fact from Luke but it was a necessity. Luke also didn't know about the arranged marriage that would take place after Sophia had her first flip. The Donners and Cates made the arrangements well before the two teens were born, so Luke's protective instincts were understandable. "You've got to be patient with her. Let him hang around her. Make her feel like she has some freedom."

Luke shook his head, "That won't be easy. Just seeing Him, be so close to her makes me want to maim him into an inch of his pathetic existence."

Vivian let out a hearty laugh. "Hun that's natural. But you're going to have to control those urges."

**xXx**

Later on that day, Scott walked into the diner to find no signs of Sophia anywhere. He walked over to the counter and asked the person if they knew where she was.

The teen girl in front of him looked at him with tired eyes. "You must be stupid to even ask me such a question," she informed him. "She's on medical leave until further notice." She answered dryly.

This stumped Scott. "What do you mean she's on medical leave? I saw her yesterday and she was fine."

The teen, Sarah Hollander, Sophia's best and currently only true friend, scowls at Scott. "You better drop it Scott. You're dealing with something that is dangerous. You should have listened to Luke on Thursday when he interrupted your conversation with Soph. He's not one to cross."

"You're not going to tell me why she's on medical leave are you?" Scott asked as he looked at the girl in front of him.

"No she's not," Luke's voice boomed from behind Scott. He gave a knowing smile to Sarah **I can take it from here Sarah. Go back to work,** He sent through the mental pack link. "Sophia was riding her bike through the woods last night and lost balancing, resulting in deep scratches all over her upper body. She lost some blood and consciousness. She's home recovering right now." He half lied. The human needn't have to worry about how he knew.

"Like, I believe you," Scott countered. "You don't know anything about Sophia. Hell, you don't even socialize with her. So how can you know?"

What Luke was about to say next he hated but had to do. It was necessary for his future mate's survival. "If you don't believe me, why don't you just go over there and see for yourself?" He paused for a beat as if he were thinking which he wasn't. Everything he was saying was carefully and methodically planned. "That's right you can't you don't know where she lives."

Scott scoffed, "And you do?" **What does he think he is God's gift?**

"Yes actually I do, 190 Cedar Street. You do know where Cedar Street is right?**"**

"Yes, I do," Scott stated and then stormed off before he could get anymore upset then he already was.

"I'm not trying to sound disobedient," Sarah spoke up as soon as Scott was out of human hearing range, "But I thought you didn't want him anywhere near Soph?"

Luke nodded, "I don't. Davidson did more damage to Soph then we had thought originally. She's now totally afraid of us she wont even let her own father be in the same room as her anymore. She needs Scott whether I like it or not. The Wolven need to stay as far away from Soph now as possible. Maybe even until she flips. That's if she allows herself to flip," Luke said with an edge to his voice. "He just better not do anything stupid." **And I'm going to make sure he doesn't.** He thought.

**xXx**

Scott knocked on the Donner residence door and waited for someone to open it. A tired looking Matthew was the one who did. "Hello Scott," he smiled sadly.

"Hi Mr. Donner," Scott greeted the older man. "I heard that Sophia was in a riding accident last night. Is that true?"

"Yeah, it's true. It's her first major accident and she's kind of emotional. She's delusional too. So if she says things that sound bizarre then they are just made up ok? Try not to upset her any further."

"No problem, sir. Where is she?"

"In her room, she won't come out. I have to go to the station can you stay with her until I get back?"

"Absolutely Sir," Scott nodded.

"Thank you. I know that you and Sophie had plans tonight. I'm sorry they have to be postponed."

Scott nodded again, "Thank you. I'm sorry too, but seeing that's Sophie is safe. I don't think it really matters anymore."

"My thoughts exactly. Well, I'll leave you two alone. I'll be back shortly."

As Matthew exited the door, Scott ascended the stairs that led to Sophia's room. He saw her huddled in the fetal position on her bed, crying in agony. Her whole upper body was covered in ace bandages. It looked as though she couldn't move her arms to left a shirt over her head.

"Hey Soph," Scott whispered, hoping not to frighten her anymore then she already was.

"The Wolven attacked me last night," she murmured. "They were everywhere. I couldn't get away. There's a Wolven in this house."

Scott shook his head. She was an obvious shock. "The Wolven? Sophia what are you talking about."

"Skin walkers," Sophia mutter with a sniffle.

Scott wanted to chuckle. "Sophie, there's no such things as skin walkers. Everyone knows that."

"You're saying that I imagined things?"

"Yes Soph, it's all psychology. You were riding your bicycle in the woods last night. You must have hit a ditch or something because you lost your balance and went sailing through the air damaging your upper body." He explained.

"Did I imagine seeing Luke having sex with that tramp Presley?"

Scott shook his head. Maybe some things she was saying were true.

"Luke's always been a walking contradiction but I always thought he'd considerate of my feelings whenever I was in his presence."

"Sophie, You're just in shock ok. You're body suffered so damage, some serious damage and being irrational is just its coping mechanism. You need to rest. I'll stay here ok? I won't go anywhere."

**This is your entire fault Lucas Cates You couldn't leave well enough alone. You just had to drag me down to that race, **Sophia thought**. We use to talk about the kind of people we would never become before you flipped and you've become exactly what we didn't want. Stay away from me.

* * *

**

**? –Heart Attack is written and performed by Darren Hayes off his debut solo album Spin.**


	4. Don't Stay

**Author: Lexie**

**Title: Creeping' Up on You**

**Rating: PG-13 for now. Rating may change in later chapters.**

**Category: Wolf Lake**

**Pairing: Luke/Sophia**

**Disclaimer: The copyrights to Wolf Lake are owned by CBS, UPN, the shows producers and writers. I don't own the television characters on Wolf Lake. Songs to their perspective owners and writters. I'm not doing this for a profit.**

**Summary: An alpha is looking for his mate, the next white wolf. (sucky summary I know)**

**Note: Thank you to the readers who became my reviewers. Your reviews are very encouraging. I want to thank you so much. Also please don't be mad at be for where this story is heading. My ultimate goal is to have Luke and Sophia together. I just thought that even though Sophia is strong and very independent in her way that the rave attack had to leave her traumatized.**

**

* * *

**

**Don't Stay – (Artist: Linkin Park; Album: Meteora)**

_SOMETIMES I_

_NEED TO REMEMBER JUST TO BREATHE_

_SOMETIMES I_

_NEED YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM ME_

_SOMETIMES I'M_

_IN DISBELIEF I DIDN'T KNOW_

_SOMEHOW I_

_NEED YOU TO GO_

_SOMETIMES I_

_FEEL LIKE I TRUSTED YOU TOO WELL_

_SOMETIMES I_

_JUST FEEL LIKE SCREAMING AT MYSELF_

_SOMETIMES I'M_

_IN DISBELIEF I DIDN'T KNOW_

_SOMEHOW I_

_NEED TO BE ALONE_

_DON'T STAY_

_FORGET OUR MEMORIES_

_FORGET OUR POSSIBILITIES_

_WHAT WERE YOU CHANGING ME INTO_

_JUST GIVE ME MYSELF BACK AND_

_DON'T STAY_

_FORGET OUR MEMORIES_

_FORGET OUR POSSIBILITIES_

_TAKE ALL YOUR FAITHLESSNESS WITH YOU_

_JUST GIVE ME MYSELF BACK AN_

_DON'T STAY_

_I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE_

_I DON'T WANT TO BE IGNORED_

_I DON'T NEED ONE MORE DAY_

_OF YOU WASTING ME AWAY_

_WITH NO APOLOGIES_

**

* * *

**

Sophia felt the wolf lingering outside her home. Scott was here with her and she thought she would feel safe but she wasn't. Just sensing the wolf made her feel paranoid. She wanted the wolf to leave her home and its surrounding land. Either that or she needed Scott to take her out of the house and drive at full speed down the highway and cross the county border. She needed to leave. She couldn't just have Luke around her anymore. He was an animal just like Davidson and she was just a weak pathetic human that all the animals called ungulates.

She knew Luke was leading a double life and not telling his young pack mates what he was really doing when he wasn't hanging around with them. She hated that he didn't have any faith in her or his pack mates because if he had, had faith she wouldn't have been attacked and she wouldn't be in fear of the unavoidable event that wound bound her to Wolf Lake for eternity.

She wanted to forget about Luke, her father, her mother, and Sarah. She didn't want the memories anymore. She hated being an Omega. She was a runt and Omega's in the pack were runts. The outcasts who got the leftovers and are made fun of, she may not be pack now but she would be and she just knew she would be the female Omega for eternity. Right now she was a human... the half breed.

She trusted Luke blindly and it made her pay the ultimate price. She would be in this cast for a few weeks unless she forced herself to flip. She shook her head she didn't want to be pack. She hated everything it represented. She had watched friends die over the years while they went through the flipping process. Hell Sarah even died and was brought back to life by the late Alpha Willard Cates. This town and its citizens were engraved in her memories and she wanted the memories erased.

"Hey Sophie what's wrong?"

"I have to get out of this town Scott forever. Everyone is just waiting for me to have this huge life altering event and I don't want it. I want to go and I want to go now," she said panicked.

"The accident must have really done a number on your sanity."

Sophia glared at Scott, "You have no idea what this town is really like. You may think you know about skin walkers because of all the fables, legends and folklores you hear from everyone. You think they are myths. I'm telling you they are real and Wolf Lake is named Wolf Lake for a reason. The wolves around here aren't real wolves. They're werewolves...skin walkers...the Wolven. They're vicious and they rule this town and if you're a human you're a walking happy meal for them."

Scott laughed. **Sheriff Donner told me she'd be delusional.**

"I'm not delusional," Sophia said. She didn't know how but she could hear his thoughts. "I'm telling you the truth. Why do you think that our school is so under populated? I mean every house in this damned town is occupied. Don't you find it odd that most of the adults in their late twenties to their late thirties don't have teenagers? That's because they died during the changing."

Scott shook his head, "Sophia, you're talking crazy. You need more sleep. You're still in shock." **Poor thing she's a head case. She can't think I'm actually buying this story can she?**

"Fine, don't believe me. I'm leaving town. They can't leave town, survival of their pack is top priority to their natural laws. They can't go after me. I'm heading to Florida and I'm never coming back."

"Soph come on, you can't honestly think that someone or some people are out and about in this town trying to make you stay here against your will? That isn't happening and your Dad would be worried sick if you didn't come home."

"Don't you ever call me Soph," she demanded. Only four in her life had ever called her Soph and they were either dead or one of the Wolven. She shivered at the thought.

"I'm sorry Sophie I don't mean to make you upset."

**xXx**

**This isn't good must run over to Alpha and tell him what is happening with his mate.** The wolf outside thought, **He's not going to like this.**

The wolf jogged away in search of Luke knowing that Luke wouldn't be near Sophia. Luke was staying away in hopes of making her insanity go away quickly.

Luke felt the wolf coming and smiled. **Great! News, I need to know what's going on.** Luke told himself.

The wolf transformed in human form and found his clothes. Then walked over to Luke, "She's going to run." The Skin walker stated before Luke could even ask what was going on with Sophia.

"What do you mean she's going to run," Luke asked. He was more hurt then angry about the news.

"Her trip to the outside is going to be permanent. Davidson did a number on her. She doesn't want to be surrounded by us anymore. She wants to forget every single memory she has ever made here."

Luke clenched and unclenched his hands into fists. "Like hell she will," Luke stated. "She probably thinks that one of us won't tail her right?"

The skin walker nodded. "She knows our laws or at least thinks she knows our laws."

Luke nodded, "You're going to tail her. You are to make sure she doesn't know you're a Wolven."

The skin walker looked at him skeptically. "She can read thoughts now. She made Davidson crash into a tree. She can sense there was a skin walker outside her window. It's going to be hard to make her think I'm human."

Luke growled at the skin walker. "Don't condescend me! You're going. She can't scent yet. She maybe in the beginning stages but she can't scent. You will follow her. You will make sure no harm comes to her or I'll make sure you don't make it to your next flip," he snarled. "You understand!?"

The skin walker nodded.

"Good now go back! Knowing her mentality she's leaving tonight I don't want you to let her out of your sight or sniffing range you got that?"

"Yes!"

"Good, go!"

**xXx**

Sophia's bags were packed. She also finally managed to get Scott to leave before her father returned home. She left a note on the kitchen table so he wouldn't worry.

_Went to Florida._

_Won't return._

_-S_

Then she was off to the train station the town humans use not knowing she was being followed.

When she got to the train station she was surprised to see it run by one of the elder pack members.

"Hello Sophia," the female greeted.

"Hello Mrs. Hollander," Sophia cringed inwardly.

"How can I help you?"

"The earliest train you have I need a ticket for one way."

The older women looked on at the almost fledgling. "You think it wise?"

"Just give me a ticket. I'm owed a ticket you know....right of passage and all?"

Mrs. Hollander nodded and gave Sophia the tickets for the train leaving in five minutes and put a spare one on the side without Sophia knowing. She had no doubt that Luke, the packs young Alpha male, had a skin walker following Sophia.

As soon as Sophia had left the ticket booth, Adam Crow walked up. "I knew he wouldn't let her leave town without protection," she told the young wolf boy.

Adam smirked, "you're right. He's not."

"Be careful she's in a fragile state and that means she can pose some difficulty for you down in Florida."

The raven haired six foot one inch boy nodded. "Thank you for the warning."

**xXx**

Scott went straight to the Sheriff Station to find Sheriff Donner and tell him what Sophia was up to.

"What can I do for you young man?" Deputy Molly asked Scott.

"I need to talk to Sheriff Donner about Sophia," Scott answered.

Deputy Molly nodded and walked down the hall to retrieve the Sheriff. "Sheriff the Nichols boy is here. Says he has to talk to you about Sophia," She stated as she approached Matthew's open office door.

Matthew's ears perked up at the news of Scott being here at the station instead of at the Donner house. "Send him in Molly."

"Hey kid get over here," The deputy yelled down the hall.

Scott didn't hesitate and ran down toward the woman's voice. He walked into Sheriff Donner's office and waited for the deputy to leave which she did immediately.

"What's wrong Scott?"

"Sophia is fleeing to Florida and she says she's not coming back. You're right Sheriff she was delusional. The things she was saying...they were unbelievable."

Matthew looked up at the older boy. **Oh no, this isn't good.** He thought. **Sophia, what are you thinking?** Matthew knew that Luke wouldn't let Sophia outside of Wolf Lake without a protector and he knew that Sophia was during her flipping process despite how much she was scared of the skin walkers. "Why aren't you with her now?" He asked with an edge to his voice.

"Her eyes were glowing, this weird, yellow color and she was snarling," Scott said, still not believing how Sophia was determined for him to leave. She almost threw me out her bedroom window. **Still can't believe that one either. Why would she want to throw me out the window?** He shook his head.

"Scott was she wearing a necklace around her neck? One necklace with an ancient symbol on it?" All the young skin walkers wore a necklace from when they are about eight or nine until they flip. It was to make the first flipping process gradual and safe. Matthew wanted to be sure his daughter hadn't taken it off.

Scott thought for a moment, "Oh you mean that rune stone necklace? She always has it on when I see her. She had it on when I left still. Why you want to know?"

Matthew had to think fast, "It's a necklace she got from church. I wanted to make sure she still believed in the values she was taught. She's delusional now she could be feeling like she doesn't have faith in our Higher Power."

Scott looked at the older man like he had three heads again. "Sir what does that have to do with Sophia running away?" **What is with everyone today? They're all acting strange, a strong independent girl like Sophia is fearful of her own father, Luke is everywhere and acting like he actually cares about Sophia. Sarah Hollander was being very evasive. I just don't get it. Now the Sheriff doesn't even care that his daughter is running away. All he cares about is the fact that she has a stupid necklace on. Why Mom and Dad decided to move to this town is beyond me. Everyone here needs to have a psychological evaluation.**

"Scott you're still relatively new to this town. I wouldn't expect you to understand why I'm concerned about some necklace more then I am of her running away. Sophia will come back she always does," Matthew shrugged. "This isn't the first time she has runaway and threatened not to come back home."

Scott didn't know whether or not to believe the Sheriff. Everyone knew how protective of his daughter he was. This seemed out of character but decided not to pursue it. "Well, if you're so sure she'll come back home. I have faith in your beliefs." Scott shook his head and turned out of the office and towards the station's exit.

**xXx**

"Stay away from me Adam," Sophia said sensing the male Gamma wolf behind her.

Adam rolled his eyes. **She can't scent yet.** He rolled his eyes at Luke's comments. **If she can't scent then how does she know I was behind her. **He asked himself. "Sophia we're all worried about you."

Sophia's eyes glowed as she turned around and looked at Adam. "Go tell you're Alpha that I'm not going to let him have a chaser after me."

"I can't I have my orders," Adam said berating himself underneath his breath.

That comment made Sophia snarl more then she had practically throwing Scott out her window. "Why can't you all just leave me alone," she screamed. "I don't want to be like you! I want out of this God forsaken town! I want to have a normal life where I don't have to worry about a shape shifter trying to have me for their frigging dinner! Just leave me the Hell alone!"


	5. Nobody's Listening

**Author: Lexie**

**Title: Creeping' Up on You**

**Rating: PG-13 for now. Rating may change in later chapters.**

**Category: Wolf Lake**

**Pairing: Luke/Sophia**

**Disclaimer: The copyrights to Wolf Lake are owned by CBS, UPN, the shows producers and writers. I don't own the television characters on Wolf Lake. The copyrights to the songs are solely the property of the artist and or writer of the songs along with the record labels. Once again not for financial gain.**

**Summary: An alpha is looking for his mate, the next white wolf. (sucky summary I know)**

**Note: Thank you to the readers who became my reviewers. Your reviews are very encouraging. I want to thank you so much. Also please don't be mad at be for where this story is heading. My ultimate goal is to have Luke and Sophia together. I just thought that even though Sophia is strong and very independent in her way that the rave attack had to leave her traumatized.**

* * *

**Nobody's Listening – Linkin Park Album: Meteora © 2003 Warner Bros. Records Inc.**

**(Comin' at you)  
  
Yo, peep the style and the kids checkin' for it  
The number one question is: how could you ignore it?  
We drop right back in the cut over basement tracks  
With raps that got you backin' this up like (rewind that)  
We're just rollin' with the rhythm  
Rise from the ashes of stylistic division  
With these non-stop lyrics of life-livin'  
Not to be forgotten but still unforgivin'  
But in the meantime there are those  
Who wanna talk this and that, so I suppose  
That it gets to a point where feelin's gotta get hurt  
And get dirty with the people spreadin' the dirt  
(It goes)  
  
Try to give you warning  
But everyone ignores me  
(Told you everything loud and clear)  
But nobody's listening  
Call to you so clearly  
But you don't want to hear me  
(Told you everything loud and clear)  
But nobody's listening  
  
I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress  
Handful of anger held in my chest  
And everything left's a waste of time  
I hate my rhymes  
(But hate everyone else's more)  
I'm ridin' on the back of this pressure  
Guessin' that it's better I can't keep myself together  
Because all of this stress gave me somethin' to write on  
The pain gave me somethin' I could set my sights on  
You'll never forget the blood, sweat and tears  
The uphill struggle over years  
The fear and trash talkin' and the people it was to  
And the people that started it just like you  
  
Try to give you warning  
But everyone ignores me  
(Told you everything loud and clear)  
But nobody's listening  
Call to you so clearly  
But you don't want to hear me  
(Told you everything loud and clear)  
But nobody's listening  
  
I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress  
Handful of anger held in my chest  
Uphill struggle, blood, sweat and tears  
Nothin' to gain, everything to fear  
Heart full of pain, head full of stress  
Handful of anger held in my chest  
Uphill struggle, blood, sweat and tears  
Nothin' to gain, everything to fear  
Heart full of pain (heart full of pain)  
  
Try to give you warning  
But everyone ignores me  
(Told you everything loud and clear)  
But nobody's listening  
Call to you so clearly  
But you don't want to hear me  
(Told you everything loud and clear)  
But nobody's listening  
  
I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress  
(Nobody's listening)  
Handful of anger held in my chest  
(Nobody's listening)  
Uphill struggle, blood, sweat and tears  
(Nobody's listening)  
Nothin' to gain, everything to fear  
(Nobody's listening)  
  
(Comin' at you from every side)**

* * *

Adam raked his hands through his hair. **This isn't good. Luke will be bullshit, if I even remotely think about backing away.** Adam thought. He was in fear of his life right now. If he followed her like she didn't want, she'd most likely have her first flip and kill him. If he didn't follow her, then Luke would kill him.

"Look Sophia, I know you're scared. You've been through something more traumatic then I could ever think of but you still need protection. He's just trying to make sure you are safe. He doesn't want anything to hurt you."

Sophia's eyes glowed brightly that amber color and growled. "If he wants me to be safe, Then he better leave me the hell alone. I can take care of myself."

Adam laughed, "Oh yeah? You blasted a full Wolven into the air and now all of a sudden you can take care of yourself?" **Damn it Adam what the hell? Are you trying to piss her off even more?**

"Yes I can."

"No you can't Sophia," he murmured. "You can't and you know it. You're still an ungulate. You haven't flipped. You're body is severely damaged from an attack and you are running away from something you fear, running away isn't taking care of yourself its being afraid."

Scott appeared during the mist of the conversation between Adam and Sophia, Sheriff Donner right behind him. Scott looked dumbfounded at what he was hearing. Matthew looked acrimonious. **Just what do you two think you are doing have this kind of conversation out in the open,** he mentally roared.

Sophia startled out of her conversation with Adam and became more terrified then she had ever been with her father her whole life. "How'd you do that?" She asked her father.

"Do what?" Matthew asked careful due to the human in the mist of the three Wolf Lake natives.

"Talk without moving your mouth."

Matthew and Adam on the same wavelength shook their heads and looked to Scott, "She's not herself Scott. You go home and we'll take care of this. Thank you for bringing to my attention even when I acted poorly," Matthew ordered the human boy.

Scott bent his head down. **What is with these people? Why am I so interested in her anyway? They're making her out to be insane. She's the smartest girl in our class. This doesn't make sense.** He thought as he trekked back home. "Get better soon Sophie." He whispered. **Then we can go on that date like you wanted. **He told himself.

As soon as Scott was out of their vicinity, Matthew turned to the two teens remaining, "What the hell is going on here?"

Adam cowered, "I was just following orders sir. Sophia caused the outburst. I really did try to control the situation." He admitted.

Matthew scowled at Sophia. "You can't run away Soph." He sighed, "not now. You're in the middle of a flip." **She'll ruin everything!** He told himself making sure his barriers were intact.

"I want to see you try to stop me." Sophia rebelled.

"Don't test me. Right now I have mind to take you and lock you away in Sherman's Cabin."

"Why would you do that?"

"It's the pack's keeper's job to oversee a Wolven's first flip."

Sophia gasped. "No you're lying! He's not the keeper! I'm not flipping!"

"Yes he is. Oh yes you are! He's the keeper of our records, legends, and prophecies. You name it. He's in charge of it."

Sophia stamped her foot immaturely, "I'll fight it. Even if it kills me..."

Matthew sighed, "Sophia, You can't fight it. There would be too many people devastated by your death. Your friends, me, Sherman, Luke...."

"Don't you dare say his name. Luke doesn't care about me. All I am to him is an ungulate. A joke. How do you think I got like his?" She asked her father angrily.

Matthew knew, "Davidson attacked you. Every pack member knows that."

Sophia scoffed, "Yeah the cretin attacked me and why? Because I was an ungulate at a pack rave where my host ditched me to get it on with some skanky bitch. I didn't want to even go in the first place, he begged me and then leaves me. I wouldn't have been attacked had he been where he was supposed to be."

Matthew grew angrier by every single word his daughter said. "I'll kill him," he growled. Storming away, Matthew's main focus was to find the young Cates boy and give him a lashing the boy would never forget.

"Where are you going," Sophia panicked. "Daddy! NO!!!!!"

It fell on death ears as Matthew's rage was now not under his control anymore. His wolf was angry. His wolf would protect the honor of his pup. "Go home Sophia...Adam make sure she does as she's told."

Adam nodded and looked sympathetically to Sophia. "Come on Sophia. You heard him. Please don't make matters worse."

Just as Adam finished the bus strolled up. "I'm getting on this bus Adam and you can't stop me."

* * *

Vivian felt the anger rage through her as the angry party steadily approached. Vivian normally never one to cringe, did indeed cringe. She looked to her son worried. She knew who was raging angry and she didn't want her son to get the result she predicted.

"Let me do all the talking. Matthew's angrier then anyone you've encountered which makes him three times as strong as any of the boys you frolic with." She told her son.

Luke rolled his eyes. "What could he possibly be pissed about?" He asked his mother.

Vivian gave him a knowing look. "I think you know the answer to that. You her protector didn't do your job."

Luke sighed and raked a hand through his spiked hair.

"Where is he? Where's that no good excuse of a wolf?" Matthew growled at the foyer.

"Matthew, please calm down!" Vivian ordered.

"No the pup didn't protect my pup. He went off to screw a worthy mate and left her defenseless. I'm not letting him get away with this."

Luke cringed hearing the older Donner's anger. "Sir, I'm..."

"You even remotely say the word sorry, you won't have a throat left," he promised.

"Matt, really do you want Sophia's future jeopardized? Because if you hurt him or kill him she'll get hurt or die too." Vivian said evenly. "You remember the agreement. It's binding."

Matthew growled at the pack's Alpha and her pup. "As far as I'm concerned the deal was null and void the minute he left her defenseless."

Luke looked on confused at his mother and the elder male. "What are you talking about? What agreement?"

"Don't worry about son. This is between me and Matt. He knows exactly what I'm talking about. Don't you Donner?"


	6. Easier to Run

**Author: Lexie**

**Title: Creeping' Up on You**

**Rating: PG-13 for now. Rating may change in later chapters.**

**Category: Wolf Lake**

**Pairing: Luke/Sophia**

**Disclaimer: The copyrights to Wolf Lake are owned by CBS, UPN, the shows producers and writers. I don't own the television characters on Wolf Lake. The copyrights to the songs are solely the property of the artist and or writer of the songs along with the record labels, once again not for financial gain.**

**Summary: An alpha is looking for his mate, the next white wolf. (Sucky summary I know)**

**Note: I thought that because Sherman is obviously from Native American descent. I would use some Native American Culture as some background. I'm not going to use one distinct people. I'll be using probably the whole spectrum of Native American Races. I'm also using the Church of Unified Science Triumvirate as a Native American natured Church.**

* * *

**Easier to Run – Linkin Park; Meteora **©** 2003 Warner Bros. Records Inc.**

**It's easier to run, replacing this pain with something good  
It's so much easier to go than face all this pain here all alone  
  
Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
A secret I've got locked away, no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show, they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head, for years and years they've played...  
  
If I could change, I would, Take back the pain, I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made, I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame, I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave, I would  
If I could change, I would, Take back the pain, I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made, I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame, I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave...**

**It's easier to run, replacing this pain with something good  
It's so much easier to go than face all this pain here all alone  
  
Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a path...  
  
If I could change, I would, Take back the pain, I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made, I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame, I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave, I would  
If I could change, I would, Take back the pain, I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made, I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame, I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave...  
  
Just washing it aside, all of our nervousness inside  
Pretending I don't feel this place is so much simpler than change...  
  
It's easier to run, replacing this pain with something good  
It's so much easier to go than face all this pain here all alone  
It's easier to run...  
If I could change, I would  
Take back the pain, I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made...  
It's easier to go...  
If I could change, I would  
Take back the pain, I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made, I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame, I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave...**

* * *

Matthew lunged at Luke, despite Vivian trying to remind him of the two families' agreement, latching his hands around Luke's neck and started closing his gripe.

* * *

Meanwhile just as Sophia was approaching the bus, she felt pain fill her throat and she started gasping for air. "Adam," she harshly whispered against the pain, "Help me."

Adam ran as fast as her could to reach Sophia. **This isn't good. Why is her throat becoming reddened? Nobody is strangling her and she hasn't eaten anything since the rave.** Another thought popped into his head but put his barriers up before thinking it. **This can't be what I Sherman has talked about in Wolf Studies is it? A mate being physically put through the same thing their mate is going through? Sophia doesn't have a mate she hasn't even flipped yet.**

* * *

"We made an agreement boy! I wouldn't beat you to a pulp as long as nothing happened to my daughter! I let it slide that you couldn't get to her in time but now to find out you left her to go screw a pack whore, the agreement is dissolved and you deserve every ounce of pain I will instill in you."

Luke grasped as Matthew's gripe tightened. "I can't breathe," he gasped.

* * *

Sophia was rapidly losing unconsciousness at the lack of circulation.** No! No! No! I can't die in this place, **She mentally panicked, screaming mentally as loud as she could. **I need to leave. I can't stay here. Please Aakuluujjusi save your daughter! I don't want to die.** She begged the Inuit Goddess Mother of Creation one of the many multi-Native American Tribe Gods and Goddesses the Wolven citizens and their family members worship in the Church of Unified Science Triumvirate, the one of only a few Churches standing in town.

Adam opened up his wolf mind to scan if any other members where in harm. He growled when he felt it was Luke. **Whoever you are stop hurting Luke!!!! Sophia is just hurt by your actions!!!!** Adam's message roared. He had totally forgotten that Matt had run off to seek vengeance for Sophia's prior condition.

* * *

The Alpha, her son, and Matthew heard the roar load and clear. Matthew viciously pushed Luke away from him; then he looked at Vivian seething.

Vivian shrugged off the look. "Don't look at me like that. I told you it would happen! You just couldn't see reason."

Matthew didn't say anything he then started pummeling Luke's face in...before panic in shown in his eyes as he raced to his daughter's location.

As Matthew was racing to his yet again unconscious daughter, Vivian went to care for her unconscious son. "You've just made an enemy son. A very lethal enemy too bad he doesn't have a say in it anymore."

Luke just lay emotionless while gaining much needed oxygen through his throat.

* * *

Sophia's head kept slamming back and forth against unseen punches before she felt free of the invisible constriction of her throat and the blows stopped. She praised Aakuluujjusi for listening to her prayers as the pain ceased through her body.

She whimpered ferally, as Adam smoothed her hair back calming her down. "Sophia shallow slow breathing. Not too fast or you'll just damage your throat and lungs even more."

"What..." Sophia asked in a strangled whimper, "...hap..."

Adam shook his head. "No talking just breath right now. Slowly and carefully breathe."

Matthew arrived with in minutes of the mental scream from Adam. He saw his daughter's reddened neck and bruising face. He cursed under his breath for not listening to Vivian. His already fearful daughter would be even more fearful of him.

* * *

"Soph..." Luke called out to his mother whimpering instantly at the pain still surrounding his neck. His facial muscles burned with pain from the elder males attacks. Trying to talk was extremely painful from the throat and mouth. Luke hadn't put up much of a fight since Matthew had taken him by surprise. He shook his head at his moment of weakness.

"Shh, Darling, She's fine. She's fine," Vivian reassured her son. She shook her head of any negative thoughts she might have on Matthew. She understood his need to protect Sophia but in doing so he forgot the agreement made by the two families and hurt his daughter even more.

* * *

Sophia's eyes glowed bright amber as a vicious growl ripped out of her throat. She smelt a familiar scent on her father's hands. "Get away! You're a monster! You hurt me!" She cowered away from her family and hid behind Adam. "You hurt Luke! I should kill you!" She whimpered in pain from the trauma her body had victimized to.

Matthew looked at his daughter with shock written all over his face.** She is thinking like an outraged wolf mate. This isn't good. What have I done? What have I done? This experience alone will flip her and when she has flipped she will be mated with Luke. She can't be mated with him. She needs to be human and get out of Wolf Lake.**

Adam growled at the elder male. "I suggest you leave Sheriff. You've caused enough damage."

Matthew stalked up to the teen. "Listen, I don't care who you are, but I do know that you don't want to go rounds with me right now. I'm talking my daughter home." He growled back.

"I'd rather go and stay at Sherman's house," Sophia whispered to Adam who smirked at the Sheriff. "Well, She doesn't want to go with you. She doesn't even want to be around you right now Sheriff."

"Why doesn't she tell me herself?"

Adam gave him an 'you know the answer look,' but decided to give him the answers the Sheriff seeked, "Someone decided to damage her mate's vocal chords and in doing so also damaged her vocal chords. Who was that?"

Matthew growled even more, "Don't provoke me boy." **Damn. What did that spell, Sherman performed at the agreement, do to the two of them? Sherman, I want answers.**

"I'm taking her to Sherman's Sheriff. Just until things calm down. Sophia has had the worst forty-eight hours in her life I'm assuming. She really needs the rest and time away from you." Adam turned away from Matthew to Sophia, whom was now clinging to him as if her life depended on it, "C'mon Sophia," he said as he picked her up in his arms and shield her protectively. "Let's get you to Sherman's house."

While the two teens starting vanishing from his vision, Matthew grabbed Sophia's bag berating himself for yet again causing his daughter unintentional pain. Knowing that showing up at Sherman's house was probably going to make the situation worse, he opted to go home and swallow himself in pity.

* * *

It took Adam about ten minutes to get Sophia to Sherman's house. His knocking at the door had to be his foot kicking the door since Sophia was clinging to him more tightly then at the bus station.

"Adam, What are you doing here at this time of day? Shouldn't you be frolicking in the woods? What's young Donner doing in your arms and in a cast?" Sherman Blackstone, Wolven Pack's Keeper, asked as soon as he opened his door. "My God, her throat's raw and her face is bruising. What the hell happened?"

"If you'll let us in Sherman, I'll fill you in on what's been going on." Adam stated as politely as he could given his situation.

The Native American nodded his head and moved to the side of his entrance to allow the teens into his home. He escorted them into the living room, offering them the couch. Then settling him self into an armchair.

Adam settled Sophia onto the couch before sitting down on the floor in front of her. He held her hand with one hand and stroked it with the other while looking at Sherman. "It started last night." He began.

Sherman's ears picked up. "What happened?"

Still stroking Sophia's hand to calm her down, Adam continued to describe the past 24 hours. "Well, Luke went to Sophia's house as a pretense to lure her to the nightly rave. She called him on and, found out what he was up to and said no. Luke somehow managed to get her to go." Adam paused collecting his thoughts, "They weren't even at the rave for ten minutes and Luke scampered off with Presley leaving Sophia in the middle of a wolf den defenseless. Davidson, drunk, approached her thinking she was a new Wolven. She told him who she was and he attacked her, putting her in this cast. She kicked him off her making him sail in to the air, a tree broke his fall. In fear of her life she fled. Just after she fled, Luke comes and attacks Davidson. He orders Sean to find her and then they take her to home to the Sheriff. She woke up this morning and cowered away from Matt calling him a monster. Scott Nichols then showed up at the diner expecting Sophia to be there and she wasn't. So he visits her and Matt convinces him that no matter what she says that Sophia is delusional."

"Because no one was believing her she decided to go on her vacation early. Matt showed up and tried to make her stay in town. Sophia proceeded to describe Luke's actual involvement in her injuries and Matt went postal. He hunted down Luke and began to attack him which made him inadvertently attack Sophia, thus the reason for her bruising face and raw neck. She didn't want to go home. She said she'd rather stay with you. So here we are."

**It worked. The spell worked which means she's close...very close to flipping. The Cates and Donner blood lines will finally come together.** Sherman mentally mused. "Let me go get the spare room prepared then since, she's trusting you right now and won't let you leave her side, you can get her settled in," Sherman told the young wolf.

Adam nodded. Then turned to Sophia to see her slightly subdued and smiling up at him, "Hey Soph, How you feeling right now?"

"Like a train hit me going five thousand miles an hour," Sophia responded with a weakened smile. "Thank you, Adam. I know you'd like nothing more than to do anything else besides being a babysitter to an ungulate."

Adam smiled sadly, "It's better then tending Davidson's wounds. You a good person Soph. Maybe the rest of us forgot that after we flipped. Luke is crazy about you. He'd protect you to his dying breath and then have a pack male protect you to your dying breath."

"Sometimes I doubt that Adam. I wouldn't be in this position if he hadn't scampered off with Presley."

"True but still he loves you. All you have to do is look in his eyes to see it."

"It's easier to run away Adam. At least if I ran I would have to deal with being the half-breed. I wouldn't have to deal with all the torture. Sometimes I just wish I were dead."


	7. Faint

**Author: Lexie**

**Title: Creeping' Up on You**

**Rating: PG-13 for now. Rating may change in later chapters.**

**Category: Wolf Lake**

**Pairing: Luke/Sophia**

**Disclaimer: The copyrights to Wolf Lake are owned by CBS, UPN, the shows producers and writers. I don't own the television characters on Wolf Lake. The copyrights to the songs are solely the property of the artist and or writer of the songs along with the record labels, once again not for financial gain.**

**Summary: An alpha is looking for his mate, the next white wolf. (Sucky summary I know)**

**Note: In advance I just want to say "I'm sorry"**** for the short chapter. Next one will be more lengthier, I promise.**

**

* * *

****Faint – Linkin Park; Meteora; **©** 2003 Warner Bros. Records Inc.**

_**I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact  
That everybody can see these scars  
But what I want you to want, what I want you to feel  
What it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you  
To just believe this is real  
So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
That's all I give cause you're all that I've got**_

**_  
I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored _**

I am, a little bit insecure, a little un-confident  
But you don't understand I do what I can  
Sometimes I don't make sense  
I am, what you never wanna say, but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out  
So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
You face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored

You hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me like it or not  
Right now, hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me like it or not  
Right now

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored

_**No**_

_**Hear me out now**_

_**You're gonna listen to me**_

_**Like it or not**_

_**Right now**_

* * *

Sophia fell asleep as soon as Adam helped her into the bed Sherman had prepared for her. Sherman looked at the young wolf. "I can see you have dormant feelings for her Adam. What I'm wonder what's in it for you protecting Sophia?" The older man asked the young wolf.

Adam shrugged. "It doesn't matter what's in it for me or how I feel Sherman. She's been in love with Luke since the day she was born and vice versa for Luke. I'm protecting her because I was ordered to protect her by my pack's alpha. She doesn't know that there are two packs out in there in our home town. Even the Sheriff doesn't know that."

Sherman nodded. There indeed were two packs in Wolf Lake. The teen pack and the elder pack. It had always been that way but the elder pack just assumed that the adults of the pack were the commanding Alphas. "So you have been paying attention in wolf studies haven't you?"

Adam nodded, "Yes I have. When you told us about mates being physically, mentally and emotionally linked I didn't believe it. To be honest I just thought you were spouting myths until…"

"Until Matthew went off his rocker and attacked Lucas?" Sherman finished from the young wolf.

Adam nodded, "I had no idea what was going on considering that Sophia is still an ungula… I mean still is a human." Within his pack all the teens usually calls humans or non-skin walkers ungulates, they use the term so much that they sometimes forget to speak politically correct to the town's elder citizens.

Sherman nodded at the boy. He knew more about Sophia's lineage than he could share. In their home town only four beings were alive who know of her true lineage and all were sworn to secrecy and of those four only three knew of the impending nuptials that would soon take place after Sophia's transformation. Sherman was apart of those numbers and found it quite a burden to hold the secrets but he knew it was necessary for the safety of the large pack (the two packs are one large pack divided into sub-packs.). "Sometimes it is hard young one to relate what is taught to the actual events of the real world. Yes that bond can be in effect before one's transformation. I take it you were the one who made the two fighting wolves see reason and I need to commend you for that not every wolven is brazen enough to do that. Sophia has a great protector."

Adam smiled. "Maybe you should tell her that. She seems to think she can protect herself and I've tried to reason with her but nothing works."

Sherman smiled at the suggestion and the reason to back the suggestion up, then chuckled, "You seem to forget young one that she is a Donner. They are a determined people that go back far beyond your immediate bloodline's existence in Wolf Lake. They are so determined that they need to seek what ever they wish for themselves first before asking for help. It hasn't changed in over 500 years what makes you think it'll change now?"

"500? 500 years? Are you serious? I thought that the pack has only been around for approximately two and a half centuries? Skin walkers as well," Adam asked.

"Yes and No," Sherman began. "There are two families who have been here in Wolf Lake for over 500 years the rest have only been here for a couple and a half centuries. Regardless of what the history books tell you, the pilgrims weren't the first settlers here in America and neither were the Native Americans. Actually the first settlers were both Native Americans and European Skin Walkers."

"That doesn't make sense at all. Why wouldn't Skin Walkers be written in textbooks dating back that long ago?"

"Witch craft and devil worshipping, no one back then wanted to believe that supernatural phenomena could happen in the "New World" as they wanted to call America."

Adam just nodded pretending to understand this new concept but knew better then to judge Sherman or question him. "You said there were two families still inexistence who is the other one?"

"I think you have an idea Adam. I will neither confirm nor deny the answer you give because I have already said too much. I gave away one family and I can't really do that to the other."

Adam nodded understanding where Sherman was coming from he was the pack keeper the one sworn to uphold the secrets of the pack and protect them from outsiders. "Ok Sherman you win I won't press."

Sherman nodded then looked at his watch, "It's late Adam you should get home before your mother starts worrying."

Adam shook his head with a mischievous smirk formed at his lips, "I don't think so Sherman you know Alpha. He would have my head on a platter if I left her here unprotected. I know its kind of redone dent considering he is in the same state she's in but I'm not going home. I have my status of living to consider."

Sherman understood where the boy was coming from. Luke was vicious went it came to Sophia's protection and an unguarded Sophia would no doubt bring on a furious Luke. "Ok, call your mother and tell her you're staying at my house for teen pack business and you'll see her tomorrow." He ordered. "You can stay on the couch." With that said Sherman retired to his bedroom while the young wolf made the necessary arrangements for himself.

* * *

The next morning had Luke pacing his bedroom seething at how he hadn't even given the Sheriff a fair fight. He was semi-fully healed, wouldn't be fully healed until the middle of the day. He was shaking his head at his thoughts about Sophia. She was more damaged now then when this all started less then fort-eight hours ago. He knew she wasn't going to allow herself to flip which meant she'd still have to heal the human way which could take weeks. Then when the flip finally forces her to change, she'd more than likely get killed in the process. **That's what she wants,** he thought miserably.

* * *

"I won't listen to your insane babbling Sherman. I want to talk to my daughter, make her realize I didn't…"

"Matthew just shut up. You have to hear me out. You can't interrupt me or try to ignore me. Sophia will flip within a few days. You need to leave the Cates pup alone. He has her on twenty-four hour watch because of your actions."

"What did you do to her," Matthew growled.

"My job, Sheriff. I did my job. The two oldest bloodlines came to me making a deal to bring their lines together. It is now time for one of those lines to come to terms and leave everything alone. The rites I had invoked engraved the deal in stone Sheriff. Whether she wants to or not Sophia will flip and she will not die from the struggle. She and Cates will be mated and the two strongest lines will become one. You wanted this town to evolve, you wanted it to evolve, you gave up your Alpha status to be with a female not of this origin. You gave your Alpha status to Willard to do the righteous thing. You have to do the righteous thing again. If my calculations are correct which they usually are, Sophia will be wolf by Sunday at sundown." He wouldn't tell the ex-Alpha that his daughter would have to mate to become wolf. He had learned that from Marie Donner's, Matthew's deceased wife, bloodline. Apparently a wolf in Marie's old pack had to mate with another wolf to begin the flipping process. Sophia inherited that custom from her maternal relatives' side.

"I regret ever having to make this arranged mate deal."

"Wait, Matthew, I know you're not ready to lose her considering she's the only thing you have left that reminds you of Marie but Marie was an honorable woman and she stood by her promises. You need to do that now."

* * *

Andrew woke up in the middle of the afternoon of the next day to see and hear Sophia in physical pain. **Sean please get Alpha over her right away,** he pleaded for the Beta to hear his cries.

Sean heard Adam's plea. **Oh shit. This must not be good. Got to get to Luke now,** he told himself as her ran to his best friends house which was only a few buildings down the road.

Sean pounded on the Cates' Mansion Door with so much force it probably would have fallen off its hinges if they weren't strong enough for a wolven's attack.

Vivian looked perplexed as she opened to see Sean panting. "Sean what is so important that you feel the need to try to break my door down," she asked agitatedly.

"I need Luke," Sean began. "It's Sophia!"

That alarmed the older Alpha, who went running into her son's room, "Luke get up. You have to get to the Pack Keeper's house now!"


	8. Stronger

**Author: Lexie**

**Title: Creeping' Up on You**

**Rating: PG-13 for now. Rating may change in later chapters.**

**Category: Wolf Lake**

**Pairing: Luke/Sophia**

**Disclaimer: The copyrights to Wolf Lake are owned by CBS, UPN, the shows producers and writers. I don't own the television characters on Wolf Lake. The copyrights to the songs are solely the property of the artist and or writer of the songs along with the record labels, once again not for financial gain.**

**Summary: An alpha is looking for his mate, the next white wolf. (Sucky summary I know)**

**Note: Thank you all to my kind reviewers. It's so great to get so much feedback and to roswellachick thank you for your insight. Your questions always seem to make me think harder about what will happen in the upcoming chapters.**

**

* * *

"Stronger" Britney Spears, Oops…I did it again!, Jive Records, Inc**

_**Ooh hey, yeah**_

_**Hush, just stop  
There's nothing you can do or say, baby  
I've had enough  
I'm not your property as from today, baby  
You might think that I won't make it on my own  
But now I'm…**_

_**Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger**_

_**That I ever thought that I could be, baby  
I used to go with the flow  
Didn't really care 'bout me  
You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong  
'Cause now I'm…**_

_**Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger**_

_**Come on, now  
Oh, yeah**_

_**Here I go, on my own  
I don't need nobody, better off alone  
Here I go, on my own now  
I don't need nobody, not anybody  
Here I go, alright, here I go**_

_**Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger**_

_**Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger**_

_**

* * *

**_Lucas scrambled out of his bed he knew Sophia was at Sherman's house. Adam had brought her there after she refused to go back to the Donner residence. He also knew that Adam was in no danger so the only other problem that could be happening was Sophia going through something. He threw whatever clothes was laying around his floor not caring whether they were clean, dirty or mismatched. Then he ran out to his car and jumped in. Going through the engine starting process faster then his usual pace he was speeding out of his driveway at sixty, with only one thing on his mind. **Gotta get to Sophia!**

* * *

Sherman heard the painful moans coming from the spare bedroom as Sophia went through some pre-symptoms of the flipping process. Knowing that Lucas was on his way, Sherman stayed out of the way.

* * *

If you had asked Lucas how he got to Sherman's how, the route he took Lucas couldn't tell you. He didn't know how he got to Sherman's cabin by the woods he went about it on auto pilot. He slammed the door open and sniffed his way to the room Sophia occupied. 

Sherman wasn't about to chastise the boy about barging through people's homes uninvited, he could see the fear in the young boy's eyes. Fear which stated his insecurities toward Sophia, Sherman smirked, knowing that Lucas was ready to defend Sophia with his very life, the way a mate should.

"Adam, what happened?" Lucas barked as soon as he saw the lower ranked wolf at Sophia's bedside.

Adam shrugged, "I stayed here last night in the living room," he shrunk at Lucas' gaze. "When I woke up she was convulsing and whimpering in pain. I don't know what's going on. I tried to snap her out of it but it's like I can't get to her."

Realization hit Lucas. **She's close! I can smell it! It also smells like she's in heat but that can't be.**

"She won't allow anyone but her true mate to come near her," Sherman's voice came behind the two male pups.

"What," both Lucas and Adam chorused.

"If you aren't her true mate she won't let you near her at this stage of her first," Sherman repeated for the confused males.

"How are we supposed to know whom is her true mate," Lucas growled.

Sherman smiled, "They've tracked her since their first flip. They've felt this bond to her since they first laid eyes on her. They make sure none of their friends go come near her. They get jealous of others not of their social standing near her and make her happy. She goes to them for support even though they made arrangements to keep their distances from each other." He rattled off. "The list can go on but I think you catch my drift. Anyone you know of that fits that description?" He asked directing the question to Luke.

Luke raked his hands through his hair and sighed. He knew Sherman could be evasive when he wanted to be but he was clearly drawing the picture so a blind man could see it perfectly clear. He looked up at Adam and shrugged indignantly, "Adam go home, I'm sure you're tired of the Ungulate watch. Besides you need to get ready for school."

"As you wish," Adam stated. He knew that he was just given an order and to cross Lucas was a death sentence.

"Make sure that you tell Sean I won't be in school. I'm going to keep post here."

Adam nodded and then walked out the room. It wasn't until he was outside that he gave another thought too what Sherman had just described back in the room.

Lucas turned away from Sophia's body to glare at Sherman, "You knew all along that I was stalking her?"

Sherman didn't answer Lucas.

"You know that I'm her true mate?"

Again Sherman didn't answer.

"Was this planned?"

Sherman shrugged.

"God damn it, Sherman! Answer me now!"

"It was foretold that the two oldest, strongest bloodlines would cross paths. That the young would be mated," Sherman shrouded. "I had a feeling and usually they are right. Only you can stop her pain Luke. You're the only one who can help her flip successfully. She's in heat and she'll stay that way until she has her first sexual experience. She won't have the flip either."

"Whoa! Wait just a damn minute here. I have to sleep with her in order for her to survive the flip? She won't even let me near her. She won't even talk to me anymore."

Sherman shook her head, "Stick around kid. She already knows you're near. Her pain's been lessening. You stay out of her vicinity she'll call out for you. In this state of her well being she's seeking her true mate and will call out the mate's name. Just watch."

Unaware of what was going on in her surroundings, she could feel Lucas near her in the room. He was walking farther and farther away from her which made her scream out in more agony.

Sherman smirked as soon as Lucas turned and faced him, "Don't have to thank me, I'm just doing my job."

Lucas scowled and walked back to Sophia, "Shh Soph, I'm hear," he cooed in a whisper. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. He saw her visibly calming down and the pain seemingly disappearing for now.

Lucas stayed with Sophia until she went back to sleep. He shook his head. He wanted Sophia he knew that without a doubt. He loved her more then he could ever imagine. It was physically hurting him too the pain she was going through. "It'll be over soon, Soph. I promise baby. It'll be over soon."

* * *

Sophia was in and out of consciousness for two days, her condition seemed to always deteriorate went Lucas went to the bathroom and recuperated when he was back. He hadn't been home in days. He hadn't showered in days too. He ate and slept in Sophia's room for fear she wouldn't make it out of her coma. He was going mad. Sherman's words were getting to him but he didn't want Sophia's first time to be rushed and life saving. He wanted to shower her with flowers, serenade her with his guitar, decorate the room in candlelight, dance to slow songs and eventually throughout the night get to the lovemaking because with Sophia it wouldn't be justsexand it wouldn'tscrewing, it would be slow. Now it seemed all his plans would have to be vetoed. 

"Luke," Sophia mumbled, "Luke, free me…"

Lucas looked up and saw Sophia's eyes void of any emotion human, wolven or other wise. **She's calling out her mates name,** said a voice inside Lucas' head.

"Luke, free me, I don't want to die. I was wrong, please help me." Sophia begged.

Lucas looked at Sophia only to find her staring at him pleading with him in her eyes.

"I'm not strong like you. You have to save me," tears were streaming down her cheeks and another wave of pain convulsed through her body.

The sight made Lucas feel helpless. "Not like this Soph," he murmured sadly. He was fighting every single instinct in his body telling him to lose control.

Sophia heard his murmur and her inner wolf howled resulting in her to yell out in pain.

"Shit," Lucas murmured at the yell. He raked his fingers through his hair and started pacing the room.

* * *

Vivian walked into the living room of Sherman's cabin she had wanted to know how Sophia's flip's progress was going. She saw Sherman's bleak expression on his face and knew it couldn't be good. 

"Your son is bound and determined to be honorable to her," Sherman said quietly pacing the braided oval rug in the middle of the room. "She's been ready now since Adam brought her here which was a couple days ago. You know she can't…until she mates and at this rate she will die."

Vivian blanched at the truth being blasted at her. If Sophia died Luke would more then likely die soon after Sophia's death too, "We have to make him…"

Sherman shook his head, "Now we can't make him mate with her. He has to do that of his own free will, if that takes her almost on the brink of death to do it, then so be it."

"Matthew isn't going to like this," Vivian shook her head sadly as her body finally found Sherman's couch and sat down. Her head hung low and finally rest in her perched hands. "He's kept her guarded ever since Marie's attack. Sophia is his last material evidence of Marie. He'll go insane if she dies. We can't allow that to happen. Luke will die too which will be the end of the two of the four oldest bloodlines in the Northwest. You know as well as I that Ruby will never procreate with Tyler. Not as all as that human Kanin is around."

"It won't come to that. You know as well as I that Sophia felt the painful inflictions that Matthew did to Luke which means…"

"Luke feels every ounce of pain Sophia is in…"

Sherman nodded. "He feels it and he's hesitating. He'll give in as soon as he has reached his breaking point. Everyone has one and his will come soon."

* * *

True to their words, Luke was feeling every ounce of pain that Sophia was in, though he was mental mantra-ing, **I am strong. I can resist this urge. I have to wait until she is conscious, it can't be like this. I am strong.**


	9. That's Where You Take Me

**Author: Lexie**

**Title: Creeping' Up on You**

**Rating: PG-13 for now. Rating may change in later chapters.**

**Category: Wolf Lake**

**Pairing: Luke/Sophia**

**Disclaimer: The copyrights to Wolf Lake are owned by CBS, UPN, the shows producers and writers. I don't own the television characters on Wolf Lake. The copyrights to the songs are solely the property of the artist and or writer of the songs along with the record labels, once again not for financial gain.**

**Summary: An alpha is looking for his mate, the next white wolf. (Sucky summary I know)**

**Note: Thank you all to my kind reviewers. It's so great to get so much feedback and to roswellachick thank you for your insight. Your questions always seem to make me think harder about what will happen in the upcoming chapters.**

**Since this is PGish I won't be going into the hard core stuff of hanky panky. Sorry guys. I just want this to be more unique then it already is.**

* * *

**"That's Where You Take Me" **Britney Spears; Britney; Jive Records, Inc. 

**Oh Baby, Oh Baby  
Oh Baby, Oh Baby  
In love, In no belief  
Never found inside of Me  
Built these walls up so high  
Needed my room to breathe **

Oh Baby, Oh baby  
You tear them down  
Can't believe you've changed my mind  
Oh Baby, Oh Baby  
I saw your smile  
Stay with me a while

All things fall in to place  
My heart, it feels so safe  
You are my melody  
That's where you take me

With you I get so high  
Lost in the crystal sky  
You are this melody  
That's where you take me

I never fell before  
How did u find my door  
The key up to my soul  
To you forever more

Oh baby, Oh baby  
You make me rise  
And never did I once think twice  
Oh Baby, Oh baby  
You make me smile  
Stay with me a while

Ooh!

All things fall in to place  
My heart, it feels so safe  
You are my melody  
That's where you take me

With you I get so high  
Lost in the crystal sky (crystal skies)  
You are this melody  
That's where you take me

Afraid to let it all inside  
Now I wanna hear you'll  
stay with me a while  
stay with me a while

la-la-la-la-la-la  
la-la-la-la-la-la  
la-la-la-la-la-la

That's Where you take me!

All things fall in to place  
My heart, it feels so safe  
You are my melody  
That's where you take me  
With you I get so high  
Lost in the crystal sky  
You are this melody  
That's where you take me

* * *

The morning found Lucas and Sophia in a mass of tangled sheets and devoid of any clothing. Lucas finally gave in to Sophia not wanting her to be in anymore pain. Then both exhausted fell in to a deep hibernate slumber.

Neither knew that Sherman had snuck his head into the door and smiled at the scene before him. **Finally**, he thought. **Now all is right, Sophia should flip before sun update tomorrow.**

He walked back to the living room where he found Vivian looking refreshed after a nights rest and her mother beautification ritual.

"What are you smiling at," Vivian asked irritated that he thought the situation that involved two families and the Wolven pack's keeper.

"Your pup and Sophia mated last night. Both were very vocal but it set the process into motion. Now the future of the pack isn't in as much danger as before."

Vivian's eyes lit up, "What happened to Lucas not giving in and being honorable?"

Sherman shook his head, "Sophia is just as stubborn as Lucas and in her state she would have harped on him until her last breath."

"You think he felt her at her breaking point?"

Sherman shrugged, "He could have but I don't think it came down to that. I think it was all the begging and pleading. Anyway they're both in the guest room resting. Sophia should finally flip by dawn."

"This is wonderful news. I have to go find Matt and let him know."

Sherman just nodded. "Go ahead, I'll come with you. I don't think they'll want company when they wake up."

* * *

Sophia woke up expecting to be in agonizing pain instead she was surprised to find herself in the buff with Lucas asleep next to her also in the buff. She gasped and realized what had happened. 

She scrambled off the bed wrapping a sheet around her body. The memories of last night flashed through her mind like a flash flood screaming into a ravine. She smiled at how Lucas was adamant about not taking advantage of her and then gave up when she insisted through painful cries.

She felt a dull ache in her stomach and realized she hadn't eaten since arrived at Sherman's house but for the life of her she didn't know how long she had been at the pack keeper's house.

She heard a low groan come from the vicinity of the bed and turned around to see Lucas stirring and waking up little by little. He opened his eyes sleepily and smiled up at Sophia. "Hey," he whispered.

Sophia walked back to the bed slowly and sat down on his side of the bed smiling down at him, "Hey," she whispered back at him.

"You alright," he asked worriedly. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

She looked at him shaking her head and smiling at him, "No, you didn't hurt me." She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you for saving my life last night," she said shyly looking down at her fingers and started picking at them.

"Hey," Lucas protested, taking his right hand and cupping her chin gently, then slowly lifted her face to meet her eyes. "I've protected you our whole lives. I would never let you die when I can control the outcome," he assured her. "You are the most important person in the world to me Sophia. You have to understand that."

Tears slipped down her cheeks at his admission, "but what about…"

Lucas shook his head, "That doesn't matter anymore Soph. I know you can sense that none of it matters anymore."

Sophia nodded, "Yeah, I guess it really doesn't matter anymore," she smiled. She still didn't want to be bound to Wolf Lake for the rest of her life she guessed that since she hadn't flipped yet that was her human side still clinging to hope that she wouldn't flip. She also knew that last night changed everything. There was no way Lucas would let her leave now, even if he hadn't bitten her yet. She sensed that he would and soon. "Everything has changed." She said, laying, down next to him.

Lucas immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, "Yes, it has." He said immediately kissing her neck. He smelt the Change on her. She would flip today. He wasn't about to tell her that. He didn't want her anymore distraught than she already in the past few days.

Sophia wasn't used to this much affection from anyone. It was strange enough having him lavish this much attention on her but for some strange reason his actions were having a calming effect on her. She shifted so she could see into his eyes. She was about to reveal something to him she vowed never to reveal. "I should have flipped with everyone else," she murmured.

Luke stopped his ministrations on her and looked into her eyes shaking his head, "No you shouldn't have. You had a fifty-fifty chance to flip considering your Mom was a human."

Sophia gulped and shook her head, "No she wasn't." She paused thinking before she got the words out, "She was wolven, too. Just like you and Dad."

"How could that have been? She couldn't have been."

"She was…Lakota Skin Walker from North Dakota to be exact."

Lucas stayed quiet sensing this was hard for her to get out. It was a secret she had heavily guarded otherwise he would have read it in her thoughts already.

"Dad met her out a search and rescue mission when he was a teen. He was fascinated by her the moment he set his sights on her but knew he couldn't act out on his attraction to her. He returned home after the mission proved to be a failure. Apparently he had an approved mate here already and Mom wouldn't have been accepted. He and Mom didn't see each other again until they were in college. That's when they started their relationship. He brought her here, made her his mate, married her and had me. Too bad the relationship wasn't good enough for some of the pack members though."

She paused and took a shaky breath. She never revealed this to anyone and was told to not ever reveal it. "They told the pack that Mom was human, because that was terrible but not as terrible as mating with another pack's female. Anyway Mom hide her musk pretty well but some of the elder pack members had years of experience seeking the truth. They found it alright and attacked her. She died fighting to live and to protect me, her dying words, to my Dad was to make sure I knew I was loved, and to make sure that I never experienced pack life like she did. So Naturally Dad drilled into my head not to allow myself to flip, that all pack members were vicious, only looked out for themselves and made sure I had aspirations of leaving Wolf Lake never to return to living here. I had already known that by the way everyone called me the Half Breed, Zoo-bait, and the ever so nicely termed Ungulate. It still terrifies me that I'll never be able to fulfill my aspirations now, go to Italy, college, just everything."

Lucas shook his head at what he had just heard, **No wonder she's so terrified of staying here and flipping. She thinks that we're going to try and kill her like her Mom. She's stronger than I thought. It takes a lot of determination to fight the wolf from surfacing for as long as she has.** "Soph, you can still fulfill your dreams. You aren't bound to Wolf Lake for all eternity. You can go to Italy and you can go to college. You can do everything on your goal list. There's no one who would hurt you like your mother, and if they did try, they'd have to deal with me and your Dad, we're not all vicious and we all aren't out for ourselves. A lot has changed over the years."

"No I can't Luke. I can't leave Wolf Lake once I flip and I know I'm flipping with in the next two days. I've tried leaving and I got hurt imagine what would happen if I tried after I've become Wolven."

Lucas was now mentally kicking himself for keeping Sophia from have any amount of freedom before she flipped. "That won't happen Soph. You have to believe me. I won't let that happen. I love you too much to see you get hurt. Nobody in their right mind will come near you under my protection once you've flipped."

Sophia flinched at the sincerity in his eye and the determination in them to make her understand his point. "You're not going to be around forever Luke. What happens if you get attacked and die just like my Mom? How am I going to protect myself from a pack that, for as long as I can remember has made my life a living hell?"

Luke looked into Sophia's eyes and saw the fear in them and knew that his reassurances weren't working, "Soph, everything will be different when you flip. You can make up all the what ifs you can think of and be fearful but when you flip you will see there is nothing and I do mean nothing to be afraid of. Remember the rave when you made Davidson sail through the air and crash into a tree because your adrenalin was pumping? You'll be as strong as that moment everyday for the rest of your life. You may even be more stronger than that night. You're right I may not be around forever but I will do my damnedest to make sure I'm around as long as you need me and if I'm not, I'll make sure you are cared for." He promised pulling her close to him in his arms and kissing her hair trying to calm her down.

Sophia's stomach grumbled angrily signaling that she was hungry and not liking that she had ignored its signs earlier.

Luke laughed at the sound. "I guess this conversation is over for now. Let's get dressed and get you some breakfast."

Sophia nodded her agreement and rose off the bed and to her duffel bag that someone had managed to bring to Sherman's home while she was unconsciously fighting for her life. Lucas did the same and both of them dressed quickly heading out to the living area of Sherman's house to find it the abode unoccupied except them.

* * *

Vivian and Sherman walked into the Sheriff's station to find Matt at the dispatch counter looking tired and irritable. He looked up and groaned when he saw them. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you two came waltzing in here." 

Vivian shook her head at his reaction to seeing Sherman and her in the station. "We thought you might like to know how your daughter's condition is," she addressed.

Matthew looked up now concerned. Then saw that a few humans were nearby. "Follow me and we'll talk in my office," he ordered.

Mutely Vivian and Sherman followed Matt into his office. Matt ushered them into seats and shut the door behind him. He walked to his desk and sat in his chair bracing himself for the news hoping against hope that he still had a live daughter.

"Sophia is fine and alive," Sherman stated getting to the point. "She's out of the woods for a fatal experience," he smiled while giving the news. "She should flip by dawn today. We thought you might want to be there with her."

Matt looked at his pack mate and the pack keeper while breathing a sigh of relief. "Shouldn't it just be Lucas with her. I don't want to make her uncomfortable."

"A pup needs their parents just as much as their mate at time of their flip Matt you know that as well as I." Vivian soothed Matt's worries.

Matt nodded, "I'm just happy that she's alive. I know I've made things worse the past week and I'm not ready to let her go."

"No one's asking you to let her go Matt," Sherman spoke up. "Yes, she'll probably be married off and mated by the end of the week and living with Lucas but she'll always be your little girl. She needs you now more then ever."

Matt smiled at Sherman and his reassurances. "I have a few things to take care of and then I'll be there hopefully before she flips." Matt assured the two people in front of him.

"We'll be waiting," Vivian smiled at her life long friend. Then stood up and walked to the door before turning back to look at Matt. "You know you aren't losing a daughter. You're just gaining a son. Lucas will treat her right Matt you know that in your heart." Then she walked through the door.

"She's right Donner. The Cates pup hasn't let her get hurt intentional so far and he won't let her get hurt intentional for as long as he's alive."

Matt nodded, "Thank you Blackstone. I'll remember that."

With Matt's final words Sherman too left Matt's office.

* * *

Lucas and Sophia sat at Sherman dinner table eating their food in silence. They had cooked some steak and eggs, cleaned the kitchen and sat down at the table where they were right now. 

Sophia reflected on all of the events that had taken place since the night of the rave Lucas had drug her to and couldn't believe just how much at peace she was with herself and Lucas since last night. She finished swallowing the morsel of food in her mouth and kissed Lucas on the cheek.

He smiled despite having food in his mouth. He swallowed and looked at her, "What was that for?"

"For you tearing down the barriers around my heart," she murmured. "I know I can be hard headed and that can be incensing with my determination. I know I haven't really thanked you for watching out for me the way you have been."

"Don't thank me for what my instincts tell to do, Soph," Lucas said seriously. "I already told you the reason why I have been looking out for you. I love you and I will fight tooth and nail to make sure no one hurts you," he smiled.

"But I do have to thank you," Sophia spoke with determination. "You reminded me why I love you so much. I've forgotten that since you flipped. Lately I just thought that you were there to be a nuisance, you know a never ending patch of horned roses to draw blood from my sides..."

Lucas took her hand in his and rubbed circles into her palms trying to distract her for a moment to make her forget her train of thought.

"I've forgotten how safe I could feel with you around. I guess I was just so panicked earlier to see you trying to reason with me. You're right it's not the end of the world and I won't be alone," she smiled. "I'll have you…" she couldn't finish her sentence as the griping pain in her stomach, she confused for hungry, ensnared her in gut wrenching pain. She fell out of her chair huddling in the fetal position on the floor.

Fear coursed through Lucas as he saw her in pain, "Sophia…" **Damn it, she's flipping now! Where's Sherman, Mom and the Sheriff when we need them,** he panicked.


	10. Top of the World

**Author: Lexie**

**Title: Creeping' Up on You**

**Rating: PG-13 for now. Rating may change in later chapters.**

**Category: Wolf Lake**

**Pairing: Luke/Sophia**

**Disclaimer: The copyrights to Wolf Lake are owned by CBS, UPN, the shows producers and writers. I don't own the television characters on Wolf Lake. The copyrights to the songs are solely the property of the artist and or writer of the songs along with the record labels, once again not for financial gain.**

**Summary: An alpha is looking for his mate, the next white wolf. (Sucky summary I know)**

**Note: Thank you all to my kind reviewers. It's so great to get so much feedback and to roswellachick thank you for your insight. Your questions always seem to make me think harder about what will happen in the upcoming chapters.**

**There are plenty of more chapters to come, so there is no need for dismay. There's still the tension between Scott and Lucas as well as the tension between Presley and Sophia to explore. Plus the trials and tribulations of teenage married couples. Hope you like this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**"Top of the World". Mandy Moore. Jive Records, Inc.**

For a time, I thought my faith, it must be hiding  
Searching through the sky, hoping to find a way  
A way, to get me through the day  
Don't know where I belong, is this where I should stay

For a time, I thought my faith, it must be hidingSearching through the sky, hoping to find a wayA way, to get me through the dayDon't know where I belong, is this where I should stay 

Lift me up, when I am falling  
You're my friend, when I was calling  
Now I'm on top of the world  
Top of the whole wide world  
Yeah, you've always been believing  
Gave my life a whole new meaning  
Now I'm on top of the world  
Top of the whole wide world

There's a strength in me, it seems, I have forgotten  
Now I, realized today, I'm starting to dream again  
Again, was a matter of when  
I guess we all lose our way, now and then

Lift me up, when I am falling  
You're my friend, when I was calling  
Now I'm on top of the world  
Top of the whole wide world  
Yeah, you've always been believing  
Gave my life a whole new meaning  
Now I'm on top of the world  
Top of the whole wide world

You lift me up, when I was falling  
You lift me up, when I was falling

Lift me up, when I am falling  
You're my friend, when I was calling  
Now I'm on top of the world  
Top of the whole wide world  
Yeah, you've always been believing  
Gave my life a whole new meaning  
Now I'm on top of the world  
Top of the whole wide world  
(Whole wide world)

Yeah, you've always been believing  
Gave my life a whole new meaning  
Now I'm on top of the world  
Top of the whole wide world

Always been believing  
Gave my life a whole new meaning  
Now I'm on top of the world  
Top of the whole wide world

Yea, yeah

Top of the whole wide world

Yeah, you've always been believing  
Gave my life a whole new meaning  
Now I'm on top of the world  
Top of the whole wide world...

* * *

Lucas racked his mind to figure out what to do, it seemed like forever since he had his flip and even then he was in so much agony he didn't remember what had happened during the whole process. "Ok, I need to calm down and I need to get help," he mumbled.

He focused his concentration to link up with his mother. **Mom, Sophia is flipping right now! What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?** He panicked as he felt his mother's mind link.

Vivian who was on the other side of town with Sherman took a deep breath. Her eyes went wide with this news. She looked to Sherman. "It's happening right now," she told the pack keeper.

Sherman, shocked and startled, slammed his foot down on the accelerator petal and started speeding back to his house, "I'll call the Sheriff. You coax Lucas through until we reach there."

Vivian nodded, **Luke you have to stay calm. Get her to the bedroom and on the bed if she isn't there yet. You have to strip her of any clothing and keep her calm. Sherman and I are on our way. Lucas you've been through this before. Imagine how you felt when it happened and imagine how Sophia is feeling.**

Lucas listened to his mother and at each of her instructions he began to do as she said. Right now he was clutching Sophia in his arms as she was convulsing and whimpering. He ran as fast as he could to the guest room and lay her down on the bed. As he lay Sophia down he saw her start to claw at her skin. She was moving too much for him to take the clothes off with out damaging them so and slowly morphed his hands to claws. As gently as he could with her convulsing on the bed, he shredded her clothes and wiped them away from Sophia's buff form.

Sophia whimpered again as a ripple of pain coursed through her abdomen. "Daddy," she screamed out.

* * *

Mean while Sherman was on his mobile phone with Molly yapping at his ear. "God damn it, Molly!" He yelled, "All I want to know is where the hell Matt is. Sophia's flipping and every second she doesn't have him there is fucking life threatening. Put him on the damn phone!!!" He ordered. 

Molly not used to Sherman's callus remarks turned to Matt's direction. He was just about to leave the station. "Sheriff, It's Blackstone. He says its Sophia's time," she coded with concern laced through her voice. Matthew was immediately out the door and in his cruiser speeding down the roads of Wolf Lake to get to Blackstone's house.

"He's on his way to Sophia now, Sherman, sorry for not co-operating with you." Molly addressed.

Sherman didn't have time to address the situation and turned off the phone. He was at his house now and he could hear Matt's sirens blaring and nearing as the seconds past.

* * *

"Soph, Don't fight this," Lucas cooed. "I can't loose you now. Calm down and relax your muscles." 

Sophia wasn't hearing him in her shock and pain. All she could concentrate on was… wanting her father there with her, it wasn't enough that Luke was there. Her father had been with her throughout her childhood to make her problems go away.

"I want Daddy!"

Lucas, calmly took her hand and smoothed her hair, "He's coming Sophia. You have to calm down and relax. Don't fight this!"

Just as Lucas finished giving his order, three anxious and harassed adults came barging into the room. They all surveyed the surroundings and found that they had only missed the very beginning stages of Sophia's Metamorphosis.

Vivian saw her son's attempt at calming Sophia down and made as small smiled, then looked to the two adults on either side of her. "Matt, Sophia needs to comfort her. Do on the other side of the bed."

Matt didn't need his Alpha's orders but he followed anyways.

Sherman then proceeded to take over. "Vivian, you're going to have to handling of necessities. Since Lucas and Matt have to stay at Sophia's side and I have to be here for medical attention."

Vivian nodded and awaited instructions.

"We need sterile towels, hot water and my medical kit. You should be able to find those things in the closet of the bathroom."

Vivian was already out the door but heard the list anyway.

"Daddy, it hurts!"

Matt kissed his daughter on the forehead, "I know honey but it'll only get worse if you continue to fight this." He looked up at Lucas and saw the fear in the boy's eyes. "Calm down and relax your muscles. The pain is the tension your keeping them in. Your body is twisting and turning inside changing into the wolf."

Sophia concentrated on her father's calming voice and as she relaxed her skin started ripping. She howled at the pain surfacing from the inside out.

Vivian came in with Sherman's list and Sherman went to work with the materials given to him.

"Ok guys, let go of her hands, if you don't she could break limbs and ligaments," Sherman ordered.

Lucas and Matt both feeling helpless nodded and let go of the teen they both loved so much.

Sophia's skin continued to rip and mold before everyone's eyes, Sherman went to work wiping off any blood that became visible and wiping perspiration off the young female's body until her transformation was complete.

Cries of pain were heard throughout the house for the next couple of hours as Sophia's body shaped into her wolf. Finally the transformation was complete and in a flash of a few seconds four occupants saw a white coat of fur and then flesh.

Sophia fell back onto the bed falling asleep in midair. Lucas immediately covered her up with comforters while the three adults gasped at the vision they saw before Sophia returned to human form.

"Incredible," Vivian whispered. "We haven't had a Wolven flip white for nearly three hundred years before Ruby flipped now we have two!"

It was a big deal, it was true that Ruby was the first white wolf in three hundred years and another one wasn't expected to appear again for at least a couple decades. Now there were two white wolves in their pack and the significance of the color was very important in there culture.

Vivian smiled at the thought that Lucas wouldn't be challenged as Alpha now that his mate was just as powerful as he was.

* * *

Sophia woke up the next day free of pain and free of her inner inhibitions. She looked around to find that Lucas was nowhere to be seen and she felt the loss intensely. Her father was by her side with a smile. "Hi sweetheart," he greeted. "Are you feeling ok?" 

Sophia nodded, "Yes, I am Daddy. I feel better then ok. I feel free, powerful, on top of the world and I have you as well as Luke to thank for that. Where is Luke?"

Matt smiled sadly at his daughter. He understood her thinking. Lucas was her mate and she felt a loss when he wasn't around. "He went home to clean up and rest. He should be here soon. You've been asleep for almost twenty-four hours."

Sophia smiled at her father knowing how hard it was for him to sit here through their awkwardness. "Daddy, I'm really sorry, I caused so much trouble for you this week."

Matt shook his head, "Don't feel sorry honey. You've been showing signs of your first flip for a month now and the events that happened this week were par for the course."

Sophia looked at her father, "You've known this whole time and didn't tell me?"

"Sweetheart, I've scared you enough over the years with my stories about the pack. I didn't want you freaked out enough that you would fight the flip even more and die."

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it," Sophia stated crossing her arms over her chest and watching him with a pointed look.

Matt chuckled, "Yes, I do. You're in good hands now though."

Sophia knew what he was talking and smiled, "I know I am. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," Matt interrupted. "I have to tell you something and you're probably not going to like it."

"What? What is it Daddy?"

"You and Luke are to be married tonight," Matt scrambled to get out what he was trying to say before she protested.

Sophia looked at her father skeptically, "What?" She knew Lucas was going to claim her as his mate as soon as she flipped but she hadn't expected what her father was telling her now. "What do you mean I'm marrying Luke tonight? Dad I'm sixteen years old, hell, I even lost my virginity the other night. I've never been on a date and now you're telling me that the first person I have ever slept with, I have to marry?"

"Sweetheart I know this is a lot to take in but…"

"No buts Dad. This was all arranged wasn't it?" She knew she should be angry but for some reason she couldn't be angry at all.

Matt nodded at his daughter. "Before you and Lucas were even born it was settled."

Sophia looked to her father. "Is that why you disliked Luke for so long?"

Matt shook his head, "No sweetheart. That's not why at all. He fell in with the wrong crowd after he flipped. That was why I disliked him."

"Oh…"

* * *

Across town at the Alpha mansion, Vivian called Lucas into her office. 

Lucas sat down in one of the leather seats that furnished the office and waited for his mother to tell him what she needed to say. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Lucas asked roughly. He was sure that Sophia was awake by now and probably worried when she saw he wasn't at Sherman's house.

"You and Sophia are to be married tonight privately," Vivian told him bracing her self for any backlash that may come her way.

Lucas smirked at his mother's admission. "That was the agreement you reminded the Sheriff about wasn't," he asked shaking his head and stifling laughter. **This really changes everything. I don't have to worry about Nichols' messing around with Sophia.** He knew he didn't have to worry about Scott anymore since a couple days ago when he and Sophia were intimate but he still had doubts. This news eased them all.

"Yes, it was," Vivian answered gravely. "Lucas you and Sophia were always meant to be together despite her coat color. I know Sherman told you that."

"Yeah, he did."

"You mustn't tell anyone about this yet Luke," Vivian ordered her son. "You haven't marked her and you know that until you do, you have to make everyone believe that she hasn't picked her met and you vice versa."

Luke sighed, "Mother I know the rules. I mark her after the ceremony. It's been drilled into the teens' heads everyday in Wolf Studies since the day we've all first flipped."

"You also know that young couples usually aren't wed and mated until they graduate. Yours is a special case since you are an alpha and since there has been a deal already in effect with both parties' families."

"I'll keep damage control mom. Don't worry. Nobody will find out about us until, I'm good and ready. Sophia as well," He promised in an authoritative voice and a roll of his eyes. "Now if you excuse me, my unofficial mate is probably wondering where I am?"

He got up adjusted his clothing and walked out the office.

* * *

"Soph, honey, you won't be able to return to school or out into the public until you've been marked," Matt stated gravely. 

Sophia's eyes bulged at her father's words. "Dad, I've been cooped up at home or here since my attack at the rave. I want to see my friends and I need to get caught up in my studies."

"I know you're going stir crazy but it has to be this way, Its the terms of the agreement between us and the Cates's. Sherman will initiate the proceedings tonight here. It will be private honey."

Sophia nodded sadly. "I understand Dad."

"I know you had plans of a huge romantic wedding when it was your time. You can always have a huge wedding and renew your vows another time."

"It's ok Dad. I've come to terms that I won't get exactly what I've always wanted anymore, this whole experience as a whole has made me realize I was deluding myself into thinking that I could escape," she said looking up to her father. "We both know I should have a flipped, years ago, with the rest of the kids. But we both made sure I'd fight the wolf. I'm not afraid anymore," she smiled.

Matt smiled too. He smelt Lucas near by and so did Sophia. She started fidgeting excitedly in her seat. Matt was proud to see his daughter's elation.

Lucas walked into Sherman's home to see Sophia wrapped up with a bed sheet and her father sitting at the side of her bed. He smiled at the joy he saw in her eyes. "Hey baby, you sleep well?"

Sophia just nodded her answer.

"Good, I guess you heard about the agreement too huh?" He was again answered by a nod. "How do you feel about that?" He asked worried he wouldn't like the answer. He sat down on the bed facing her, forgetting that Matt was there. He stroked her cheek and pushed fly away hairs from her face.

"Surprising not at all angry about it like I normally would be when I find out something's been kept from me," she answered honestly.

He smiled at her answer, kissed her on the lips and turned to see the Sheriff, looking on at the scene. "Good Morning Sheriff. How are you this morning," he asked politely.

"I'm doing great. You seem to be strangely at peace with the news you must have heard this morning too," Matt inquired.

Lucas nodded, "Indeed, I am sir. Indeed I am."

Matt smiled and hoped Lucas wasn't at peace about the just because he'd have Sophia all to himself, so Scott wouldn't be able to come near Sophia.

"I assure you Sir, that I'm doing this for all the right reasons. I know I'm been rebellious as well as reckless when it comes to the laws of our pack and town, even associate with shady people, but I do have good intentions when it comes to your daughter."

Matt nodded, "You don't have to try and sell me Luke. I know how you are with Sophia. You've proven yourself in that area many times. Just don't hurt is all I say."

Lucas nodded, just as Sherman came into the room. "Gentlemen I'm going to have to ask you to leave now. Sophia needs to get ready and Vivian is here to help her." Sherman insisted.

Lucas and Matt looked at each other sheepishly. Both kissed Sophia on the forehead before leaving her alone in the room.

A couple minutes later, Vivian walked in with a smile on her face, "This is so exciting, you and Lucas finally together and nothing is going to ruin the evening."

Sophia couldn't help but smile too. "Yeah, nothing will ruin the evening. V, can I ask you something?"

"Sure honey you can ask me anything," Vivian answered. "What's on your mind?"

"Is this really normal. I mean the whole arranged marriage among teens."

Vivian shook her head, "No honey, it's not. You see the Cates and Donner bloodlines are ancient and powerful in our community. We've been trying for centuries to bring the two lines together. That's when Willard and I came before parents to offer this deal. Honey, we know that there was a chance that our pups wouldn't have gotten along and protested, we just hoped that our doubts didn't come true."

"You were hoping that Luke and I liked each other?" Sophia asked. She was answered by a nod. "It worked until he flipped right?"

"Yes," Vivian answered. "Sophia, Lucas has always had a protective eye on you. You know that. I know that you're young and it's hard to wrap around your head that you'll be a married sixteen year junior in high school. It's not all bad."

"I know," Sophia answered. "It's just I've never been on a date and I'm getting married two days after I've had my first experience with sex."

"It's a special circumstance, I know. I wish I knew the right things to say," Vivian said sincerely. "I feel that I'm only making things worse."

"No, you're not making things worse. Thank you for answering my question. I guess I have to get ready for my wedding," she smiled.

"I'm here to help," Vivian smiled too. "Let's get you going." The two went to work with dressing, hair and make-up.

* * *

Two hours later, five skin walkers stood in Sherman's living room in a private ceremony that brought two families together. 

"Do you Lucas William Cates take Sophia Marie Donner as you wife and mate? Do you promise to protect her, cherish her, and be faithful to her for richer, or poorer, in sickness and in health for the rest of your life?"

Lucas smiled at Sophia and then looked to Sherman, "I do."

"Do you Sophia Marie Donner take Lucas William Cates as your husband and mate? Do you promise to protect him, cherish him, obey him and be faithful to only him for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health for the rest of your life?"

Sophia smiled up at Lucas too and looked up at Sherman, "I do."

Sherman smiled at the two teenagers and then looked to the other two adults in the room and spoke the words that would legal bind the union presented tonight. "We the power invested in me by the State of Washington and by the laws of the Wolf Pack of Wolf Lake, I now pronounce you Husband, Wife and Mates. You may mark your bride," Sherman finished the ceremony.

Lucas smiled, kissing Sophia possessively on the lips while subtly tilting Sophia's neck exposing her carotid artery. He lifted his lips away from Sophia's regretfully not wanting to, "I'm sorry baby. This is going to hurt."

Sophia whimpered before answering, "Get it over with so it won't hurt too long."

Lucas followed his orders and bent his head to her neck and shoulders while elongating his canine teeth sinking them into her flesh and bones laving at the blood.

Sophia bit her lip to keep from crying out her pain during Lucas's marking.

Lucas licked the punctures closed and exposed his neck for Sophia to mark him.

Sophia's eyes bulged yet again not knowing what to do.

"Soph, you need to bite him," Matt whispered, "do the same thing he did to you."

Sophia felt her canine teeth elongate and instincts take over. She repeated Lucas's actions to her on him completing the ceremony.

Lucas looked up at Sophia and smiled, "I love you Sophia Marie Cates."

Sophia smirked, "Who said anything about me changing my name to Cates?"

Lucas's and the adults' eyes widened in disbelief at Sophia's reaction to Lucas's admission.

"I'm kidding," she said looking at them all with an 'I can't believe you believed that' look. "I love you Lucas William Cates," kissing Lucas on the lips. "Can we go home now," she asked with a yawn. "I'm hungry and tired."

Lucas kissed her on the lips and then her hair smiling, "Yeah, baby, we can go home now." He answered her while lifting her up in his arms walking out the door and securing her in the passenger seat of his GTO.

Tomorrow they would be going to school for the first time since the rave but they would worry about that tomorrow. The ride to the Alpha mansion was silent as Lucas drove him and his bride to their home.


	11. In My Pocket Part 1

**Author: Lexie**

**Title: Creeping' Up on You**

**Rating: PG-13 for now. Rating may change in later chapters.**

**Category: Wolf Lake**

**Pairing: Luke/Sophia**

**Disclaimer: The copyrights to Wolf Lake are owned by CBS, UPN, the shows producers and writers. I don't own the television characters on Wolf Lake. The copyrights to the songs are solely the property of the artist and or writer of the songs along with the record labels, once again not for financial gain.**

**Summary: An alpha is looking for his mate, the next white wolf. (Sucky summary I know)**

**Note: Thank you all to my kind reviewers. It's so great to get so much feedback. To roswellachick thank you for your insight. Your questions always seem to make me think harder about what will happen in the upcoming chapters. **

**Wolf Lake is suppose to be set in a small town in the pacific northwest and since most small towns where I'm near are usually named after the body of water upon which banks they lay. I'm going to leave the town being named Wolf Lake in the story. Seattle will be the nearby city in this story. Thank you, whitewolfsophia, for pointing out the little discrepancy in the last chapter.

* * *

**

**"In My Pocket" Mandy Moore; "Mandy Moore," Sire Records, Inc.**

Among the many muted faces  
You try to find me in the spaces  
You're drawn to my song  
You only move to keep from sinking  
You close your eyes as if you're thinking  
Afraid all along  
That in my eyes you're so revealing  
you'll find what you're needing

Nothing but pennies in my pocket  
Nothing but faith to keep me warm  
Well, baby, then I would be broke without it  
Tell me, how much for your love  
Slip my heart in your back pocket  
All I got to keep you warm  
So baby don't leave me here without it  
Tell me, how much for your love

Hoping the melody will leave you  
You walk to where I might not see you  
Reach out to the wind  
Looking to catch it for a minute  
But just to hold it not be in it  
I've been where you've been  
Cause some how I'm so afraid the love  
Will reveal what you're made of

Nothing but pennies in my pocket  
Nothing but faith to keep me warm  
Well, baby, then I would be broke without it  
Tell me, how much for your love  
Slip my heart in your back pocket  
All I got to keep you warm  
So baby don't leave me here without it  
Tell me, how much for your love

Cause somehow I'm so afraid the love will reveal what you're made of

Nothing but pennies in my pocket  
Nothing but faith to keep me warm  
Well, baby, then I would be broke without it  
Tell me, how much for your love  
Slip my heart in your back pocket  
All I got to keep you warm  
So baby don't leave me here without it  
Tell me, how much for your love

Nothing but pennies in my pocket  
Nothing but faith to keep me warm  
Well, baby, then I would be broke without it  
Tell me, how much for your love  
Slip my heart in your back pocket  
All I got to keep you warm  
So baby don't leave me here without it  
Tell me, how much for your love

* * *

Lucas woke up before Sophia the next morning, smiling at the sleeping beauty in his arms. Sometime during the night while they were both sleeping, she unconsciously cozied up to him and he instinctively wrapped his arms, possessively, around her. She looked to beautiful in her sleep to wake her up and he definitely didn't want to spoil the moment by waking her from dreamland. 

He knew without looking at the alarm clock on the bedside table that they had less then two hours until they had to be at school; which meant they both had hardly anytime to eat, get dressed, and get to school.

Sophia stirred in Lucas' arms and then settled back into slumber. He chuckled at the little mannerism. He leaned down and kissed her hair, gently shaking her shoulders. "Soph wake up. We're going to be late for school."

"No. Want to sleep. I'm tired," she mumbled in a voice fit for a three year old.

Lucas shook his head. "Soph, don't you want to see your friends?" He asked to try to coax her awake.

"No, Go Away!!!" Sophia's voice came as a muffle.

"Nope, sorry you're stuck with me."

Sophia began to blindly fumblingly searching for something to throw at Lucas and made a triumphant "HA!" when her hands came upon a plush pillow, she picked it up and hurled it toward the direction of her husband. "Now leave me the hell alone. I want to sleep."

"I hope you aren't going to be like this for the rest of our lives," Lucas grumbled as he tilted his head away from the trajectory of the pillow, "Because it'll get boring real quickly."

Regretfully, Sophia sat up for her laying position and glared daggers at Lucas. "I just flipped yesterday. I'm starving, I'm tired and I've just got married. Forgive me if I don't want to go to a school that at this point in my life is useless because I've already finished my ten year plan!"

Lucas wasn't expecting Sophia's reaction. He threw his hands up in the air and stepped back away from her intimidated just a little bit by her aggression. "Hun, I can understand where you are coming from but we have to finish high school and it's not useless. You know that as much as I do."

"Do I really Lucas? I don't know anything anymore more. I'm more confused right now then I have ever been in my whole life. I wasn't suppose to get married for another ten years…you know go to college, see the world, date around and then settle down."

"You and I both know that you didn't count on flipping or about the arrangement Soph. You also now that deep down that you probably wouldn't do half that stuff anyway because of your heritage, you knew there'd be a possibility that you would never leave Wolf Lake. It's alright to be angry. I know I was right after I flipped."

With a tired scowl thrown his way, Sophia threw the comforter off of her and stood up on the opposite side of the bed facing Lucas. "Don't patronize me Luke," Sophia said through clenched teeth. "My life has drastically changed in less then forty-eight hours. I have earned the right to miss another day of school just so I can wrap around my head the idea that not only am I a wolf girl, but I'm also a married high school student. I'm usually practical minded this isn't practical, hell it's not even normal."

Lucas shook his head at her tangent. "It is normal in _this_ town Soph," he stated. "Yeah, I get that I'm this big disappointment to you. That I've messed up your life and now you can't go anywhere that you wanted to go. Instead of blaming me why don't you look in the mirror," he suggested. "You and I are very much the same Soph. I wanted to leave this town too. I had aspirations to make something of myself and that all went down the tubes when I turned thirteen. I was so angry that I rebelled against everything I was ever taught and yet I still couldn't out run my destiny…my destiny to be the younger pack's Alpha. You wouldn't be here right now if I wasn't Alpha Soph. You would have been eaten already and your remains left out in the woods by the lake."

Sophia glared at Lucas, "Oh my God, What in the name of Aakuluujjusi are you saying Lucas? That everyone around here hates me?"

Inwardly groaning at Sophia calling him Lucas, he knew that what he was trying to say came out all wrong, "No, that's not what I'm saying at all. I'm just saying that if I hadn't put you under my protection you probably would have been someone's meal. Human's are fair game if they aren't placed under Wolven protection."

Sophia held up her hands in protest and took a deep cleansing breath as memories of her walk home last week before all the drama began resurfaced to the top of her mind.

Flashback _she sensed it before she saw it, the wolf following her everywhere she went while she was on foot. It had been the same wolf who had tailed her since she was a preteen. This wolf never attacked her only lingered in the shadows almost as if watching her, protecting her from the unknown beasts of the night. It started following her around the time that her once best friend Lucas Cates stopped associating with her. She knew the reason why. She was a half breed and he was a thorough breed Wolven. An Alpha Male of the pack, He'd been following her no doubt to ward away the other males, staking his claim over her. _

_"Luke, go home I'm fine," she whispered to the dark grey wolf. "No one will hurt me just go home," she said agitated. She could understand why he couldn't associate with her in human form but be her protector in wolf form that stumped her._

_The wolf shook his head as if say, "Not until you are inside."_

_She rolled her eyes, "Nothing is going to hurt me. Just go home," she ordered as she continued to walk. The wolf continued on as well. "Don't you think your Alpha is going to wonder where you are," she asked the wolf as she turned around and stopped for a beat._

_Again the wolf shook its head, "Fine but if you're punished for stalking the half breed don't come crying to me in human form," she whispered again. _Flashback Ends.

Sophia looked up at Lucas and gasped. The fact that he really was Alpha didn't hit home until the encounter out side her home resurfaced in her memory. "Oh no! When I was trying to get you to go home and questioning whether or not your Alpha would notice you're missing you shook your head and I understood it as they wouldn't. I actually thought that you…"

Lucas smirked. "For an unbelievably intelligent person you sure are slow. Why do you think they all would stop everything they did and do what I told them to or that I am Captain of every sport's team in the school?"

"I don't know but it sure as hell wasn't you being Alpha," Sophia countered. "Now we're late and I don't have anything to wear," she huffed changing the subject. She didn't want her first day of married life filled with fighting. "Since you're so adamant about us having to finish school you better get ready, what the hell am I going to wear?"

Lucas only shook his head, "I'm sorry I even started this whole argument. All I wanted to do was wake you up." He placated.

Sophia shifted on her feet nervously not knowing what to do or say for a situation like this and she had a feeling they would have a lot of them. "I'm sorry I jumped down you're throat. We really need to get going if we're going to get to school in an hour."

Lucas nodded, "My mom bought you a few things." He spoke up, "As a wedding present for you. They're in the closet through those doors." He pointed to a far off wall with two dark oak doors. "I hope you like them."

Sophia nodded, "Thanks." Then she walked to the doors.

"Oh, and, Soph. I understand," he smiled. "Apology is accepted."

Sophia smirked and her eyes twinkled looking at Lucas. "We're going to have an interesting ride," she mused talking about their marriage, then turned to the dark oak doors.

Lucas smiled too and walked to his closet to pick out his outfit for the day.

**This is insane, **Sophia thought as she opened her closet doors. She was expecting a narrow wide closet from the looks of her but was greeted with a surprise. **Walk in closet! This is every girl's dream, dresses to one side, pants and blouses to another side, and under garments and shoes to the back wall. I must have fallen into dreamland.**

Sophia was awed by the selection Vivian had purchased for her and rummaged through the closet. **I didn't know that the Alpha family lived this well off.** She walked to the center of the room which had a lounger for sitting or laying out outfits for wear.

Lucas meanwhile was smiling at his wife's mental broadcast. **I knew you would like that,** he sent to her. **You better hurry up or wewill definitely be late.**

Sophia jumped startled from the mental intrusion. **I'm never going to get use to this telepathy trait.** She sent back to Lucas while perusing around the bedroom sized closet. She found an outfit she liked and changed into the outfit as quickly as she could.

**You say that now but you'll be thankful for that gift later. **Lucas smirked.

**Be quiet Cates or you will…**

**Or I'll what? You're not exactly a threatening kind of person Baby.**

**Oh I may not be right now but I can learn to be and by the way you better be dressed because now we have fifteen minutes to get to the place I prefer to call Hell.**

Lucas chuckled at Sophia's attitude towards high school and quickly pulled on his jeans and t-shirt. Then he slipped on socks and shoes, walking out not expecting Sophia to be dressed. He stopped mid walk after stepping back into the bedroom to see Sophia in one of the most revealing outfits she ever wore.

Sophia chose a blue lacy satin spaghetti strap camisole with a floral print and matching mini-skirt with matching satin strappy sandals. Lucas' awestruck stare made her feel uncomfortable. "I knew this was too revealing and ugly. I'm going to my clothes." She stated more to herself than him.

Lucas quickly strode over to her grabbing her wrist, "Baby, You look gorgeous. I've just never seen you wear something like this before well besides a swimsuit but that's another story. Don't you dare change that outfit." He grabbed his backpack off the desk in the corner next to them and her book bag as well. The Sheriff had dropped Sophia's school bags at the mansion during Sophia's transformation process at Sherman's house.

Sophia quickly looked in the mirror hanging on the exit door and saw the ugly black and blue "Mark" from the marking at their wedding. She groaned. "I can't go to school looking like I've been bitten by a vampire Luke."

Lucas inwardly smiled triumphantly at her protest. She truly was his now and she had the mark to prove it. "Well you could always wear a choker or a silk scarf to cover up the mark," he suggested. He was immediately answered with her retreat to her closet moments later she walked out with a satin choker with a rose pendant wrapped around her neck.

"Great idea," Sophia said with a smile and kissed his cheek. "Now let's get moving."

"When the mark heals it won't look so ugly. It'll just look like scars," Lucas assured her.

"I know," was all Sophia said as Luke put a possessive arm around her and walked them out the door.

Vivian smiled seeing the two teens up and ready for the day. "Would you like to sit down and have breakfast?" She offered.

"Maybe tomorrow Mom. We're going to be late." Lucas interrupted Vivian.

"Oh, yes, that's right," Vivian smiled, "How clumsy of me. You have school today. Make sure you check into the office for your new schedule Sophia. Administration will be expecting you. Lucas you better keep an eye on her during school and put the other pups in place."

Lucas rolled his eyes but nodded at his mother's order. "You know I will. Come on Baby, we've got to get going. Bye Mom, see you later."

"Alright, we really should be going." Sophia smiled at Vivian, "Bye Vivian, see you this afternoon."

"Yes, see you both this afternoon," Vivian assured.

With farewells taken care of Lucas escorted Sophia to his GTO, she got settled into the passenger seat and then he settled himself into the driver's seat. "Well, we're off."

* * *

The car ride was silent until Lucas parked the GTO into a spot near the school. 

"They're going to smell you on me and then rip me apart. Especially Presley, she hates me."

"Nothing's going to happen," Lucas assured her. "Just to be on the safe side you're not leaving my side."

"Oh, no I'm not," Sophia protested. "It's weird enough that you approached me in the hall before my flip. Everyone knows that you don't associated with non-'Hill' kids. They'll think you flipped your lid when you and I walk hand in hand. Maybe I should walk in after you," she suggested in her state of panic.

"No Soph because I know what you'll do. The first thing you will do is find that ungulate Scott Nichols and then he'll try to put his scent on you which will infuriate me. Then I'll have to take care of him like we do with ungulates who find out too much."

Sophia rolled her eyes, stopped her sight at the roof of the car and groaned. "Why do you feel threatened by him. I'm bound to you for life. I gave myself to you God damn it Luke. I'm starting to think that the whole reason why you're so happy about you being my first and you branding me is to teach Scott a lesson. To laugh in his face and say 'ha ha you lost! Hands off she's mine!'"

Lucas sighed, "Like it or not you're a hill kid now and you are my wife. Hill kids don't hang out with humans."

"Sarah does," Sophia defied.

"Only you and look what you are now… a hill kid."

Sophia shook her head. "We're late and I have to pick up my new schedule. I'll see you when you've regained your sanity." She grabbed her backpack from in the back sit, turned, opened the door, stepped out, adjusted the backpack's strap on her shoulder and then slammed the car door shut storming away.

"She's going to be the death of me." Luke murmured as he repeated the same actions Sophia did. Adam and Sean immediately fell in next to him as soon as he was close enough to the pack.

"Where's Sophia," Adam asked worried that the teenage girl didn't survive the flip.

Lucas sized the Omega teen wolf up and down with his eyes. Making mental note of his concern towards Sophia, "She's in the office getting her new schedule."

Sean and Adam looked at each other and smiled but then their smiles faded as they saw Presley and her entourage strolling over to their huddle.

She smiled when she saw Lucas in the huddle but her eyes turned amber when she smelled another female on him. "Hey Luke, I've missed you. Where have you been," she cooed.

The sound of Presley cooing was revolting to Lucas, "I've been around." He answered as she wrapped her arms around him. "You really should control yourself Presley. I'm not in the mood for your jealousy."

"What makes you think I'm jealous," Presley asked innocently.

Lucas took a moment to scrutinize the act Presley was giving, "I think you know why I think that Pres. It doesn't take a genius to figure something like this out. Just stay away from her." He ordered.

Presley's eyes glowed deep amber as she huffed, "We all know that new female members have to be initiated by the female alpha."

Lucas just shook his head, "You think you're female Alpha? You're not even female Beta."

Presley scoffed at the statement. "Regardless, you know the rules. She needs to be initiated to find her place in the pack."

"You'll do no such thing," Lucas ordered.

* * *

Sophia nervously walked into the office to collect her new schedule. She sighed before walking over to the secretary's counter where student's conducted any business. 

The secretary who smelled like a skin walker smiled when she saw Sophia walk in, "Good morning, Ms. Donner, it's good to have you back." She greeted Sophia.

Sophia cleared her throat, "Thank you Mrs. Sharp."

"How can I help you," Mrs. Sharp, the secretary asked. Mrs. Sharp had blond hair and was close to 5'6".

"I've come to collect my new schedule," she mumbled not being able to look the older wolf in the eye.

Mrs. Sharp sniffed the air around her, for the first time since Sophia walked into the office, she smelled a new wolf scent. She smiled, "Of course, it'll just be a moment." She walked over to her desk where all the new student schedules were piled up. Then she shuffled through to find Sophia's name and smirked when she found it. The name on her schedule read: **SOPHIA M. D. CATES** instead of having Sophia's maiden name printed.

"Well, Ms. Cates, welcome back. You're schedule has changed a little. No longer do you have study instead you have Natural History with Professor Blackstone and your Physical Education Class has you with the Hill Kids same period as your old Physical Education Class. I'm sure you can have Mr. Cates show where to go. Have a good first day back and take it easy."

"Thank you Mrs. Sharp," Sophia said before turning around, walking out to the hall and heading to her locker. She was overwhelmed with different smells and she almost keeled over, she walked to the wall nearest her and leaned on it for support. **I'm starting to think wandering off away from Luke was a bad thing. **She slid down the wall and sat on the floor with her head cradled in her hands.

Scott was walking down the same hallway Sophia was and saw her sitting against a wall appearing to be in agony. He smiled seeing her cast off and shook the thought that it was too soon out of his mind. He cautiously walked over to her, "Sophie you ok?"

Sophia looked up to see a concerned Scott looking into her eyes on his hunches. "Yes, I'm fine. I just felt dizzy is all," She half-lied.

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse's office," he coaxed sensing it was more than a dizzy spell affecting her.

**Luke is going to have a conniption. **She thought. **Just one touch of Scott's hands on me and his scent will linger. **"I'm fine Scott. Really," she said slowly getting up from the floor but still leaning on the wall for support. "I should really get going," she mustered, "I'm late as it is."

Scott reached his hands out for her to take, "Then I'll escort you to class." Scott was shocked to see her refuse his offer. So he reached out and touched her arm guiding her down the hall.

"Scott really, I don't need an escort. Please just go to your class," she begged.

"What's going on Sophie? I get this feeling that you're trying to get rid of me…"

Lucas walked up to the talking couple unbeknownst to Scott but fully known to Sophia. She saw his eyes blaze amber and wished she wasn't so overwhelmed with her newfound senses. "That's probably because she is," Lucas interrupted Scott. He tried to keep his anger in check and remember that he had to act like a human in front of Scott.

Scott groaned, "Get a clue Cates. She doesn't like you. Why do you insist on bugging her?"

Lucas smirked, "She likes me Nichols. She was trying to get rid of you so you wouldn't get hurt. Isn't that right baby?" Lucas asked, looking at, Sophia.

Sophia nodded mutely walking to Lucas not seeing the fury in Scott's eyes at Lucas. "I'm sorry Scott. Lucas and I decided to try and work things out," she lied.

"What!?! You can't be serious? You've actually have gone out with this goon before," Scott asked in disbelief and defeat.

Lucas smiled at his momentary victory, "Why's that so hard to believe?"

Scott rolled his eyes, "It could be because you're from the hill and she's not."

Lucas rolled his eyes at Scott for his naivety. He silently, without Sophia hearing his thoughts, called Sarah. **Sarah you need get to the Main Office's hallway. I need you to come help Sophia to her class.**

**I'm on it. I'm just at the girls' room right now.**

"Hey, Soph," Sarah's bubbly voice came from down the hall. "We don't want detention for being late to Mr. Sykes' Calculus Class."

Sophia looked up at Lucas and shook her head, **I know what you did. Don't do anything that could jeopardize the pack.**

Lucas smiled and nodded, "You heard Sarah, you don't want a detention. I'll come by to walk you to English after class is over."

Sophia grumbled as Sarah guided her by the shoulders to their Calculus class, looking back to see Lucas and Scott in a staring contest.

"You think you're so smart don't you," Scott challenged, "President of the student body, Captain of every sports team that gets a varsity letter and the top male pick for all events that vote for King. You can have just about any chick in this school which is funny because they all throw themselves at you but you don't give them the time of day. You and I both know that Sophia didn't want to have anything to do with you."

Lucas just smirked at Scott's rant. "Nichols, what's really pissing you off more, the fact that everyone at this school idolizes me or the fact that I got to Sophia first?" He asked stalking closely to Scott's face.

Scott viciously pushed Lucas away from him, "You don't know anything about me."

Lucas laughed, "That's where you're wrong. I know your fascination with Sophia and if I wasn't around you would have probably gotten a chance to be with her. But let's face it. She's been giving you the slip since her riding accident. Now that doesn't sound like something someone who has interest in you would do, now does it?"

"She can't stand you," Scott pathetically tried to counter his statement. "I saw the fear in her eyes before we were graced with your rude verbal skills."

"Oh please, are you saying I intimidate Sophia?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying. People don't revere you. They pity you and fear you. I'm not one of those people. I could have cared less...well that was until you decided to mess with Sophie." Scott smirked.

"Stay away from my girl Nichols. You should have heeded Sarah's warning in the diner the day you went looking for Sophia. You don't really want to go against me in a fight."

"What if I don't?"

"Make sure that you inform your parents first to arrange funeral plans," Lucas spoke seriously.

"Is that a threat?" Scott asked a little afraid of what he saw in Lucas' eyes but still held his will.

"No, it's a promise," Lucas stated softly enough for Scott to hear through clenched teeth. Then he walked off before Scott could say anything.

* * *

Sophia still, getting use to her new senses, was bombarded by Wolven thoughts and whispers mostly about how there was a new female in the pack. They wouldn't name the wolf in their thoughts but she knew who they were saying and thinking. The half-breed finally flipped. 

"Just ignore the thoughts." Sarah assured her as they rounded the corner to the Calculus class. They both walked in and sat in their seats.

"Ah, Ms. Hollander and Ms. Donner how nice of you to join and just beforethe detention deadline. Next time get here on time." Mr. Sykes admonished the two teens.

"Yes, Mr. Sykes," they chorused.

Mr. Sykes just nodded and began roll call. He looked at the computer generated list placed on his desk and his eyes grew wide. He had picked up his mail, just before his students arrived, in the office. He saw that Sophia had changed her last name during the week she was out and shook his head. Alfred Sykes was a human who knew the secrets of the Hill kids and he knew to keep his mouth shut. When he saw groups of students hanging out with individuals they normally wouldn't associate with meant they becameHill Kids because Hill kids didn't get grouped together with non-hill kids is one indication and another is when the teens just change their last names out of the blue was another indication, teen marriage was rare amongst the Hill Kids but it did happen. The last name Cates was a Hill Kid family name. He shook his head nonchalantly and hoped Sophia wouldn't get lost in the mix now.

"Welcome back Ms. Cates," Mr. Sykes corrected his mistake from earlier. "We're all happy to see you back and in healthy condition."

That caused the room to go into an uproar of whispers, "No, they didn't." "It makes sense." "Look she's wearing a choker." "Where's the ring?" "Oh, there it is." "Presley is going to tear her to threads." All the comments were whispers but were deafening to her ears. She covered her ears wincing in pain and hoping to dull out the nit picking.

Mr. Sykes gave up trying to give the lesson for the day realizing he had just opened a can of worms. It was apparent that the Hill kids had no idea about Sophia and he immediately regretted it.

Sarah groaned at her pack mates' incompetencies. Of course the last time they had to deal with something like this was when Sarah had flipped. **Shut up,** Sarah mentally roared to her pack mates and regretted it immediately when she saw Sophia grimace even more.

She knew now that Presley had no doubt heard that not only Sophia had flipped but also Sophia and Lucas were mated and married. **Presley will be out for blood. Shit,** she thought to herself.

An excruciating half hour later, Lucas was waiting in the hallway outside Mr. Sykes' classroom door. He saw Sarah leading Sophia out the door. "Damn it," he muttered seeing her exhausted already and it had only been the first period of the day. He looked to Sarah, "What happened?" He asked Sarah.

Sarah sighed, "Sykes was admonishing the two of us about being late to class. Then just as he was about to take roll call he looked at his new roster and apologized to Sophia for addressing her with the wrong name."

"Don't say anymore I think I got the rest. He called her by my last name and everyone started whispering and nit picking right?"

Sarah nodded, "she's wiped out mentally. She tried blocking them out." She explained while letting Sophia go.

Sophia collapsed tiredly into Lucas' arms. Thankfully Lucas's reflexes kept her from falling into the ground.

"I should have known this was going to happen," Lucas muttered. "Well she has English with me next. No one's going to be murmuring about her in class with me."

Sarah nodded and smiled, "See you both in Chemistry." She waved and walked off.

Lucas looked down at a frazzled Sophia, "I should have listened to you this morning but stubborn me insisted we come today. I'm sorry Baby," her whispered in her ear. "Do you want to go to the nurse's office to lie down?"

Sophia buried herself deeper into his chest, "No," she protested. "Why did they have to be so malicious?"

"I don't know what they had said in there Soph," Lucas began, "But I think they are use to Presley being the unofficial female alpha, they can't accept the fact that I didn't chose her. We'll take care of it later, I promise. Are you sure you don't want to go lay down at the nurse's office?" He asked one last time.

"Yeah, I'm sure. There's no way, you're going leave my side for the rest of the day," Sophia stated semi-confidently.

"You've got it Soph," Lucas complied as he steered them to their English class.

* * *

"What do you mean that Hussey has stolen Lucas from me," Presley roared as another female pack member approached her giving her news. 

"Come on Presley you have to see the pieces to this puzzle," said the younger blonde nameless, faceless wolf challenged Presley. "Donner gets attacked by Davidson, then with her adrenaline pumping she kicks him off her and runs into the woods away from everyone. Lucas comes to her rescue mangles Davidson within an inch of his life."

Presley whipped her curly hair over her shoulders, rolled her eyes and gave an aggravated sigh, "Please spare me the rehashing of a story I already know about. Get on with the point damn it!!"

The blonde huffed, "Ok, fine. Don't you find it odd that he's out of school the same exact days she's been out, or the fact that you couldn't find him anywhere during those days? Or how about the fact the girl is wearing a damn choker around her neck? She never wears necklaces. He's even come to her rescue more times then you with in the past couple of weeks. Then in Sykes' first period Calculus he calls her Cates instead of Donner during roll call. Come on it all adds up. Remember all that talk that Blackstone gave us about two ancient blood lines converging into one? The Cates line and the Donner line are the most ancient in our packs. Sophia flips, they mate, get married and mark each other it makes perfect sense. It's not a folklore like he's playing it off as, it's a prophecy and it's come true."

Presley shook her head trying to wrap the idea around in her head and finally got angry when she fit the pieces together. "If some little half-breed thinks she can knock me out of my position in the pack she's got another thing coming," Presley growled. She smirked when she realized that since Sophia is a Wolven now. The two girls are in the same P.E. class. "We'll settle things in P.E. She thinks she can steal my mate but she can't keep him." She confidently stated. The two blonde's walked off in the direction of their next class both plotting the demise of the newest pack member.

* * *

P.E. came sooner than both Lucas and Sophia had wished because for one they were both two tired, Lucas for keeping Sophia sane through the day and Sophia for the mental exhaustion she had to keep her senses in check. 

"I just have to warn you that we may have to flip at some point during this period which means…"

Sophia's eyes went wide. "I'm not striping in front of all these people Luke," she rasped out. **Great why, don't the Gods just add more fuel to the fire,** she complained.

Lucas smiled at Sophia, "I know the idea is scary, but it's an actually necessity. It's supposed to train you for being prepared for an attack at anytime. Teaches you to lose your inhibitions," he explained more.

Sophia just dropped to the floor where she stood, "This day just keeps getting better and better," she whined.

"Sophia," came the chirpy voice of Presley, "I just can't believe you finally did it and you survived too. I just can't believe it. No one survives a flip when they're sixteen it just isn't down."

Lucas and Sophia both eyed Presley wondering what she was getting at, "I'm too tired for your bullshit games Presley. So why don't you just tell me what you're really getting at?" Sophia managed to say despite how run down she felt. She didn't like feeling being knock head first into a culture she thought she knew and realized she knew nothing about it.

"You took something that belongs to me Donner…oh wait that's right. You're not a Donner anymore. You're a Cates," Presley spewed out, glaring at Sophia, then Lucas and back to Sophia. "So I say we settle this once and for all. There is no way in hell that I'm going to let you have Lucas without a fight."

Anger fueled Sophia so much that adrenaline started pumping energy into her tired body's muscles and veins. "Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't realize that Luke was your property," Sophia retorted, standing up from her spot on the floor and then sizing Presley up and down. "Oh wait, you thought he was your mate. Didn't you? Guess you never heard about the deal, did you?"

Presley stared at Sophia like she grew two heads. "Please like you're going to intimidate me. I know all about why you were so run down a moment ago. You can't control your senses. You can't tune out everyone's thoughts or scents. You're a pathetic weakling. No wonder why the Alpha took you under his protection."

"That's enough Presley," Lucas growled softlyly. "You don't have a clue."

"Oh shut up Lucas. This is between me and the half-breed." Presley roared causing theattentionof all the skin walker teens in the gym. They all came racing to the see the scene unfold.

Sophia laughed at Presley's intended insult, "You think I'm a half-breed? That's a laugh. Everyone knows half-breeds don't survive flips." She countered seriously.

Lucas smirked at Presley who was getting more infuriated every second Sophia stood her ground. "My mother was a Lakota, Presley and I don't mean Indian. So you add up the math," she mused.

"Lakota Wolf," Presley laughed. "That's impossible. Everyone knows that its treason to mate with a member of another pack punishable by death. You're lying."

"Mrs. Cates is right, Ms. Sharp." Sherman interrupted. "Her mother was a Lakota wolf which makes her full-blood skin walker. Now I think you've caused quite enough commotion for one day. Get in your sweats and fall into place."

Presley stood firm. "No, I won't. I'm challenging Sophia to a fight."

Every other kid in the gymnasium gasped.

"You know the rules Presley. No pack business during school hours or on school property." Sherman reminded her.

"Too bad," Presley defied the elder wolf. "I'm making this the exception to the rule since Sophia here hasn't been officially initiated into the pack."

Sherman groaned at Presley's stubbornness. Lucas knew that Sherman was trying his best to warn Presley away from the fight due to Sophia's coat color. "Ms. Sharp, insubordination is punishable by shunning. Do you really want to be disowned by your friends, family and pack?"

"Sherman it's in the bylaws initiations can take place wherever and whenever it is being challenged."

"It's to the death as well Presley," Adam spoke up. "We can't afford this kind of publicity. It could put the whole pack at risk of being exposed."

"Too bad the challenge has been made," Presley growled.

It took Sophia all about two seconds to strip her clothes and perform her second flip. All the pack pups gasped to see what color Sophia's pelt was except Lucas and the pack keeper.

Presley suddenly wished she hadn't challenged Sophia. **Damn it! She's a White. Now what do I do? Damn it, Presley why couldn't you leave well enough alone?**

**

* * *

**

**AN: Well another chapter done. It was a long one too. The next chapter will be the Sophia/Presley showdown.**


	12. In My Pocket Part 2

**Title: Creepin' Up On You**

**Author: Lexie**

**Rating: PG-13 for now. Rating may change in later chapters.**

**Category: Wolf Lake**

**Pairing: Luke/Sophia**

**Disclaimer: The copyrights to Wolf Lake are owned by CBS, UPN, the shows producers and writers. I don't own the television characters on Wolf Lake. The copyrights to the songs are solely the property of the artist and or writer of the songs along with the record labels, once again not for financial gain.**

**Summary: An alpha is looking for his mate, the next white wolf. (Sucky summary I know)**

**Note: Thank you all to my kind reviewers. It's so great to get so much feedback. To roswellachick thank you for your insight. Your questions always seem to make me think harder about what will happen in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

**

**SONG POSTED IN CHAPTER 11**

* * *

"Oh Man," several teens gasped, "She's a White." 

"I should have known," Davidson spoke remembering the night of the rave where he attacked her.

"Well, What are you doing just standing there Pres," Lucas mused. "You're the one who ordered the challenge and reminded Sherman of the initiation loop hole. Now Sophia is waiting here in her pelt and you are being a coward."

The comment got everyone but Presley to laugh even Wolf Sophia howled. Lucas knelt know next to his mate and started a palming her fur smooth and ruffling it a mess pattern.

"I can't Luke," Presley protested. "She's a White!"

Lucas stopped the affectionate actions on his mate's pelt, stood up and stalked over to Presley, "You ordered the challenge," he growled. "Sophia," he pointed to the wolf in the middle of the mass of people, "Doesn't know the rules of a challenge but you do." He snarled. "So you will strip and flip. Then you will defend your life because trust me when it comes to you she's no holds bar."

Presley couldn't believe that Lucas would even suggest going through something like this. A white wolf was fierce and compassionate which when mixed together added fatal results. "She's as strong as you Luke. You can't honestly expect me to fight her," she protested.

Lucas shrugged, "This is your problem now not mine. Sherman tried to warn you and so did I but you would listen. Now flip!"

Presley scared for her life did as the Alpha commanded. She stripped and then got down on all fours and flipped into her pelt.

Wolf Sophia started circling wolf Presley immediately. **I'm so going to enjoy this. You've been a thorn in my side ever since you flipped,** Sophia sent to Presley.

**Come now, Sophia. You know I didn't mean all that,** Presley tried to placate.

Wolf Sophia snarled at the attempt. **You've pestered me for the last time Presley. **

Everyone gasped as a flash of white leaped at Presley and heard a very low animalistic whimper. It didn't even look like wolf Presley was putting up much of a fight.

**Come on Pressie don't make this easy for me. Let me see what the big bad Presley Sharp can do. After all that's all you've been threatening me with for years. **Sophia taunted.

That resulted in Presley lunging up at Sophia trying to reach her jugular. Sophia flipped on to her back and started clawing wolf Presley's body even slashing Presley's neck.

**You bitch now you'll pay for that, **Presley sent while letting out a painful howl.

**You're the one who challenged me Pressie. Didn't you think I would have a few tricks up my sleeves, **Sophia mused.

The two kept clawing, kicking and biting each other for another fifteen to twenty minutes until Sophia had enough and finally went to rip out Presley's throat. Of course Presley was more of a mess then Sophia was. There were hardly any injuries on Sophia. Presley on the other hand looked like Davidson did after Lucas dealt with him at the rave.

"Soph," Lucas called out to the white wolf ready for the fatal blow. "Enough. You've proved your point." He stated crouching down to get eye level with her. "Come here, Baby." He ordered while clapping his hands for her attention.

Presley whimpered expecting to get attacked again but felt Sophia retreating. **Wimp, **she spat at Sophia's retreating form.

**Enough Presley, I ordered her off you, **Luke mentally yelled to Presley. **I called her off to save your hide. She would have killed you a moment ago. Since I know you value your life too much to see the _half-breed_ have a victory or you dying not fighting hard enough. I thought I'd spare your life this one time. Granted I won't stop Sophia from killing you the next time you get a hair brained idea to challenge her. We're holding a trial tonight at the gathering. You better be there and on time too in your wolf.**

**What! Why in my wolf form? What have I done? **Presley asked. Usually when at a trial if you're asked to be in wolf form it meant you were the one on trial.

**Presley, just be there, **Luke ordered. Luke broke his link to Presley and stroked Sophia's white coat. "Come on Baby, Let's go get you cleaned up," he cooed to Sophia still in her wolf form. Lucas stood up and walked to the direction of the locker room with the white wolf padding softly behind him mentally seething.

* * *

Scott walked around aimlessly for the rest of the school day. He normally wasn't one for cutting classes but he figured that he also wasn't one who wanted to encounter Lucas Cates again that day. 

"Hey Nichols, Why aren't ya at school?" Sal Hutchins his new best friend hollered from across the street.

Sal was a tall kid around six feet tall just like Scott. Sal was dark haired and human. Sal was a native to Wolf Lake and quickly became Scott's first friend after he moved her.

"Hey Hutchins," Scott quipped. "Just felt like ditching is all."

"Had another run in with Cates?" Sal asked with a knowing look on his face.

Scott nodded gravely as he walked across the street and fell into step next to Sal. "I just don't get it. One minute he and Sophia can't stand each other and then the next they're all over each other. Then he goes into self-centered mode and tells me to stay the hell away from Sophia or else he'll kill me. The way he said it made me actually fear for my life. It was something about his eyes."

Sal nodded understanding Scott's frustrations, he too had been placed in the same kind of situation last year with a Hill Girl. "Cates and Donner have had this weird love hate relationship they're whole lives Nichols. Everybody was trying to hook them up before they got socially divided."

"Socially divided," Scott asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Step into my office buddy and I'll give you the 411," Sal insisted pointing to the bench behind him as he slowly sank into a seated position himself.

Scott followed suit and waited for his friend to continue.

"Lucas wasn't always a hill kid. In fact all the hill kids at one point weren't hill kills. To be a hill kid your family had to have wealth and power. They're families run the town but they don't become hill kids until they reach high school."

"That doesn't make sense though. How come they aren't Hill kids until high school? Don't they live on the hill?"

Sal shook his head, "It's when they start going to the hill. It's complicated Scott. There are secrets within this town that people fight tooth and nail to make sure they aren't revealed. If those secrets do get revealed there's a price. It's a price you're not willing to pay. I can tell you that now."

"You know I thought you were normal but you're just like everyone else you're distorting the truth." Scott raged.

Sal sighed, "Look, Man, All I know is that, if Sophia and Lucas have made amends about their past, its best that you stay away from her. If it's true that she is apart of the Hill Kids clique, you could get seriously in over your head with Lucas. He's not one to cross. He holds more power and authority then you realize. He's their leader and with his position demands respect…respect that he can do whatever he wants with whomever he wants and no one will think twice to question his actions."

"That's insane he's going to hurt Sophia. I just can't sit back and watch that happen." Scott protested.

"You're going to have to Scott. I heard rumors before I left school today. It was whispered amongstour peers that they got married while she was out of school."

Scott gasped in shock and disappointment. At the information he was being given. "She wouldn't do that. Not to me. She promised a rain check for our date."

Sal frowned at the disappointment on his friend's face. "I'm sorry Man. I should have warned you about Lucas and Sophia's history. They both come from a long line of Hill Kids its sort of a tradition. The Hill Kids are like Secret Fraternity/Sorority Societies. Once you're in you can't get out and you don't associate with other Societies."

Scott shook his head trying to think of a way to save the girl of his dreams from the likes of Lucas Cates. "He's not going to get away with this. I'll get her out of that situation somehow."

* * *

Sophia had flipped back into her human skin glaring at her mate. She ripped her clothes out of his hands violently, pulling them on to her body violently. "Why the hell did you stop the fight? I almost had her!" 

"No one is going to fight you fairly now that they know your pelt color. Presley would have been disgraced by the way she wasn't fighting for her honor." Lucas tried to reason.

Sophia turned away from his vision knowing she probably would have done an unthinkable act if she kept looking at him. "Well, you just cost me my honor back there. Now I probably look weak in their eyes because my mate ended the fight to determine my place in the pack."

Lucas groaned, "Sophia you already have assured your place in the pack, by being my mate you've become the female alpha."

"You don't get it Luke," she groaned out of frustration. "You don't get it at all. This is about fighting my own battles. You can't be there every time a threat happens to me. I have to stand up for myself. For years I've been the laughing stock of all Skin Walkers in this damn town and when I have finally gotten the chance to prove my own worth you shoot it down. I'm going for a run." She stated ending the conversation before it gets worse. "I'll see you at home." She walked out of the locker room not looking back.

Lucas, angry, slammed a fist into one of the lockers next to him, seething to calm down. All they did since waking up was argue and he would make sure that wasn't going to happen again today.

Sean came running in after Sophia left the locker room to see his best friend in his stupor. "Where did Sophia run off too?"

"She's pissed that I stopped the fight."

"She's a new wolf. She's just protecting her self and her territory, Luke, you know that. Presley has done nothing but terrorize her since Presley's first flip. Can you really blame her?"

Lucas rolled his eyes in more irritation and then his head to relieve the tension growing in his neck muscles. "I don't blame her. I just don't want any more bloodshed on school property and then have to cover it up. We almost got exposed last time."

"Did you tell her that? She doesn't know that. I bet to her it was you being protective as usual. She wants to prove herself to us. Prove to us that she isn't weak. You just hurt her pride back there. That's all. Give her time to herself."

Lucas shook his head, "That's easy for you to say. You aren't bound to her. It doesn't depress you when she isn't near."

Sean just shook his head. "You're going to have to find away to ignore that urge Luke. You can't always be attached at the hip. She has to work, she's not in all your classes and she does have to do woman stuff time to time which involves you not being around."

Luke glared at his friend, "When did you become Mr. Advice Columnist? You usual couldn't care about a rat's ass about anything. What's with the change?"

Sean shrugged, "What's with your change?"

"You know as well as I my act has been nothing but a front. It's always been Sophia."

"Yeah I know that and your secret has been safe with me and my secret will also stay safe with me." He chuckled.

"You know I could pull the Alpha trump card and order you to fess up…"

"I also know you wouldn't pull it on me. Go home Luke, Sophia is going to expect you there when she finishes her moping session. I'll take care of things here until the trial."

Luke gave a small grin and walked off in the direction of his car. He had a surprise in store for Sophia. He would present it to her after the trial making this terrible day into a joyous ending day.

* * *

With her backpack strapped to her back and dressed in her jogging sweats, Sophia, was running down Main Street. Feeling the wind whipping at her face felt great and the jog was helping her clear her mind. 

She smelt Scott nearby and smiled she scanned and saw him talking to Sal on a park bench. She looked before crossing the street and jogged over to the two boys. She smiled, "Hey Sal. Hey Scott! What's up?"

Sal cocked an eye at Sophia associating with them. She technically was a Hill Kid which meant she wasn't really suppose to be talking with them alone, "Aren't you supposed to be doing something with the other Hill Kids right now?"

Sophia looked at Sal with her eyebrows arched, "Sal, Don't be ridiculous. Just because Luke and I are involved, doesn't mean we have to do everything together. You know that."

Sal and Scott gave each other knowing looks. Then looked back to Sophia, "Sophie, I think it would be better if we kept our distance from each other," Scott suggested.

"Scott, if this is about me being with Lucas…"

"It's not about that…well it is but…"

"Listen, I choose my friends…if that goes against the rules, well then, too bad. I made the mistake of asking for a rain check for that date I promised you. I never expected that we would never go on that date. I still want you to be my friend Scott. It would mean the world to me."

Scott remembering Lucas' words stood up and stepped away from Sophia a little. "I don't think I can do that Sophie. I'll be constantly reminded that Luke is with you and I'm not. Sophie let's just stick to being lab partners and leave it at that."

Sophie felt tears beginning to brim her eyes. Hearing Scott say lab partners only was like hearing about Sarah dying, it saddened her. "If that's what you want Scott. I'll honor your wishes. See you in school. Bye Sal, it was nice to see you again."

Sophia jogged off towards the direction of the Sheriff's Station to visit her father.

Matt smiled as he saw his daughter jog into the station. He frowned when Molly began to growl. "Back off, Molly, It's just Sophia. She's flipped alright?"

Molly backed off as Matt ran up to his daughter and enveloped her in his arms. "Hey sweetheart what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

Sophia smiled, "I just wanted to say hi to you. Wanted to make sure you were alive, because heaven knows that you can't cook for yourself anymore." She joked.

Matt released her and laughed. "It's only been a week and I use to be the one to cook you meals remember?"

"Yeah…Yeah, anyway, I just wanted to stop by and say hi. I don't want us to be strangers. I'm already losing friends because of my newfound associations. I don't want to lose you either."

Matt frowned at his daughter, "You're not going to lose me darling. If your friends can't accept who you associate with now then they never really were your friends."

Sophia smiled. "Thanks Dad." She turned to leave and then stopped. "Why's there a trial tonight at the Gathering?"

"You found that out did you?"

Sophia nodded, "Luke announced it in Phys. Ed. He ordered Presley to be in wolf form. No one is telling me why there's a trial."

"Presley has done so pretty despicable things, Sweetheart, to you. She shouldn't have challenged you on school property. It's just a hearing to see whether or not she should stay within good standing with both packs."

"Why is this about what she's done to me? I mean she's done some despicable things to others and she hasn't gone before a trial before. Why is it so big because of me?"

Matt smiled at his daughter. "You're a White Wolf. You're also the Alpha's mate making you the female Alpha. When she challenged you it became a serious offense."

Sophia rolled her eyes, "this doesn't make sense. No one knew anything about me being white or that I'm Luke's mate until this morning and in Phys. Ed."

"It doesn't work the way you think. The two Alphas, your father and the pack keeper knew what you were before you stepped inside the halls of WLHS. Therefore the grounds of the trial stand. The Alpha(s) and Pack Keeper hold the trials. This is all new to you. It'll get better as time goes on."

* * *

Scott, slumped, his body back on to the bench next to Sal, "I never thought I would be the one to hurt her." He mumbled to Sal. "I just have this gut feeling that it's Luke that will do more harm to her then good." 

Sal frowned at the sullenness that overtook his friend. "I'm sorry Scott," Sal began. "I know you really like her and Luke…well…Luke makes good on his promises and threats. Would you really want to jeopardize yourself for someone you barely even know?"

Scott shook his head. "I guess not. She's so different from the others though that's what's I thought anyways. I never thought she would sell out like she did."

"It was a long time coming though Scott. She's been so lost without his companionship since they were split into different social cliques."

Scott looked at his best friend, "How can you sit here and defend him?" He asked disbelief written all over his face.

"Listen Scott, You're still relatively new around here. You haven't learned which people really hold power in this town. When you've lived here as long as I have you learn very quickly which lines you need to be standing on. The Hill Kids are apart of a society that regulates this town. You can't belong to that group unless you have the correct heritage. Once you belong to that group there's no escaping it. Trying to learn the secrets of that Society is deadly. Trying to date people from the Society when you aren't a member is also deadly. You did the right thing by pushing Sophia away even if deep down it doesn't feel right inside."

Sal heard howling in the distance and froze. That wasn't a good sign at all. He had revealed too much to Scott and probably would have to pay dearly for the indiscretion.

"Sal," Scott laughed. "It's just a Wolf. It's not going to attack you or anything." He shook his head at Sal's body language.

"I said more about Sophia's situation then I was suppose to Scott. There're spies everywhere in town. Just be careful and if you don't see me in school tomorrow don't worry. People turn up missing in Wolf Lake all the time." Sal said with a hidden meaning in his eyes, hoping Scott would catch it.

Scott looked at Sal with suspicion, **Now Sal too. This town is weirder than Buffy, The Vampire Slayer. It sounds like everyone is trying to give me the same message. I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone. **"You're starting to sound like everyone else around here Sal. It's like a song on repeat and its getting old."

"Well, Then I suggest you start listening to what everyone says," Sal said pointedly. "A girl isn't worth your time if all she's going to do is ruin your life." Sal stood up and kept looking around him to make sure there were no wolves in the vicinity while he started for home.

**That was strange. I never thought Sal would be one for paranoia and conspiracy theories.** Scott thought while he too headed for home.

* * *

Sophia walked into the mansion numbly and crept up the stairs in a trance. She was proud of herself for being able to control her outward appearance when she couldn't control any of her inner abilities. She groaned when she realized that she and Lucas still had to go to this trial tonight at the Gathering. 

Upstairs in their bedroom Lucas could feel everything that Sophia was feeling and he didn't like to see her like this. Sean made him realize that Lucas was acting the way Sophia felt he was…just protecting her. It made him realize also that he needs to take a step back so she could learn how to control her new body. He needed to teach her how to control her new abilities.

"Not now Luke," she said tiredly. "I'm not in the mood to argue anymore. You were right about Wolvens and ungulates not being able to date or be friends." She said with tears streaking down her cheeks. The interaction she had with Sal and Scott was starting to resurface in her memory. "I just don't understand why we can't be friends with them." She spoke softly. "We're no different then they are."

Lucas looked at her saddened face, "We are different Soph." He said softly. "We're stronger, smarter, fiercer than they ever could be, our senses heightened more and we create life differently then they do. We also tend to have a nasty habit getting blood lust for them around the full moon. It last for about three or four days," he explained.

Sophia said nothing just nodded and headed to the bathroom, "Can we talk about this later? I'm tired and I need to take a shower. Also I need to get ready for this superficial trial."

Lucas, defeated, conceded to Sophia's wish, "Ok, Soph, we'll wait until after the superficial trial." He snickered. He started walking in the direction of the bathroom too.

"Where do you think you're going," Sophia smirked at his attempt to bath with her.

"Taking a shower too," he smirked and shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"No way Mr. Cates. I let you come in we'll never come out. I know how your mind works. Now stay here and wait your turn." She closed the door behind her locking it immediately to prevent Lucas' next attempt if there was any.

* * *

**Next chapter Presley's Trial….dun…dun…dun…dun

* * *

**


	13. In My Pocket Part 3

**Title: Creepin' Up On You**

**Author: Lexie**

**Rating: PG-13 for now. Rating may change in later chapters.**

**Category: Wolf Lake**

**Pairing: Luke/Sophia**

**Disclaimer: The copyrights to Wolf Lake are owned by CBS, UPN, the shows producers and writers. I don't own the television characters on Wolf Lake. The copyrights to the songs are solely the property of the artist and or writer of the songs along with the record labels, once again not for financial gain.**

**Summary: An alpha is looking for his mate, the next white wolf. (Sucky summary I know)**

**Note: Thank you all to my kind reviewers. It's so great to get so much feedback. To roswellachick thank you for your insight. Your questions always seem to make me think harder about what will happen in the upcoming chapters. **

**I am SO SORRY that it took so long to get this chapter it out. I must have rewritten the darned piece at least a dozen times. Me being a perfectionist, thought it to be sounding juvenile a few times. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and please review. I thrive on them. LOL! Sorry for the VERY SHORT CHAPTER. My muse left me rather empty-handed. Here's hoping to have another chapter out sooner rather than later. -Lexie

* * *

**

**SONG POSTED IN CHAPTER 11

* * *

**

The Gathering is set near the general vicinity of the Rave site, where Davidson attacked Sophia, you actual had to walk through the Rave Site to get to the clearing in the woods about five miles in. The clearing was vast and had a stone created fire pit in the center behind the fire pit to the South was a platform called the Council Panel; on the Council Panel stood Vivian, Sherman, Lucas, Sophia and Matthew. Presley in Wolf Form was standing on the Judgment table, a platform, perpendicularly angled to the right of the Council Panel. The rest of the Skin walkers were surrounding the stone fire pit.

Sophia looked around the clearing and was beside herself with bewilderment. She had come across this place once when she was younger and when she described it to her father back then, she was forbade to ever come her again. Now here she stood on the Council Panel for the first time in nine years. She had always wondered why she couldn't come here and now she knew the reason why.

The crowd's murmur was deafening to her ears, she needed to sit down but there weren't any chairs on the Panel. She winced and pinched the bridge of her nose. A headache was forming from all the noise and her straining to keep her new senses in check.

**This will be over sooner then you think**, Lucas whispered in her mind knowing it was the murmuring that was agonizing at the moment. **We'll go home soon I promise.**

**I want to go home now and why the hell am I standing up here? **Sophia asked back.

**You're part of the Judgment Council now, **Matthew interrupted the mental conversation. **The Alphas, their mates, the pack keeper and the former Alphas preside on the Council.**

Sophia stood frozen at that revelation and her eyes widened into the size of Saucers. **No, no, no, no, no, NO! I can't do this. I'm not determining anyone's fate. I can't even control myself!**

**This isn't just anybody Sophia, **Matthew spoken calmly, knowing Sophia was being overexposed to the pack life today. He had hoped it would have been gradual but with her Change, the Marriage, School, Presley challenging her, losing her friends and this, he knew it would have never happened the way he hoped. **This is Presley Sharp, Sophia. This is the girl who has taunted you your whole life. This is the girl who flung herself onto your mate and then laughed in your face.** He hated manipulating his own daughter like this but he knew it was the only way to get her to go through with the hearing. **If you don't do this now, she'll comeback for more and possibly ruin your life because you took Lucas away from her.**

Sherman chose that moment to step forward and begin the hearing, "EVERYBODY! SETTLE DOWN!" He shouted to gain their attention.

With everyone's sensitive hearing, the shout was shrilling and it felt like all present would have their eardrums explode. They quieted down quickly and turned their attention to the Council Panel.

Sherman smiled, "It's nice that you all decided to join us," he snickered at his own sarcastic joke. "Welcome to The Gathering. Tonight, The Council would like to introduce its newest member, Sophia Marie Donner Cates." The murmur rose again.

Lucas turned his head to see the beginnings of Sophia's headache turning into a migraine. He shook his head he knew before coming here that she didn't want to be here.

"Everyone settle down," Sherman shouted this time but softer then the first time he yelled earlier. "Yes, It is shocking...All of you are probably think, you can't believe the half-breed survived. Let me assure you that Sophia was and still is stronger then all of you give her credit for. It is because of the same prejudice thinking you are thinking now, that has brought us here today. Wolven Pup Presley Sharp stands before us in her true form to be judged for crimes done to the new Female Alpha of the Pup Pack."

There were gasps and cries as the rest of the Wolf Lake Wolven Population heard the accusations told to them, most not willing to believe that the strongest reigning female prior to Sophia could be put onto trial.

"The charges are verbal assault to a mortal, attempted battery to a mortal, insubordination to an Alpha, misleading a fledgling into a duel, and conspiracy to commit a separation of mates." Sherman rattled off the allegations. "Before the Council takes a moment to ponder the fate of Ms. Sharp does Ms. Sharp or anyone else on her behalf have anything to say?"

**She's always been a thorn on my side. Sophia this and Sophia that.** Presley broadcasted her thoughts to all of the skin walkers. **So what if I taunted her and threatened her, she got what she deserved. I'm supposed to be Lucas's mate. It's written in the Keeper's Chronicles. I will have him as my mate and I almost had him too.** Presley stated. She was desperate and angry for being humiliated like this in front of her pack.

Lucas suppressed a growl and mentally made his choice. **Presley, You have yet to learn the art of subtlety and love, to you trying to manipulate me was your way to feel powerful. You used my feelings for Sophia to your advantage thinking she wouldn't survive her change. I would have never been mated with you had she died. I would have found someone else. My Judgment for you is to be shunned.**

Presley whimpered at Lucas' judgment, that was worse then a death sentence in a wolf pack.

Vivian took a step closer to Presley and crouched down to her level, "Presley, in many ways you remind me of myself, vicious, manipulative, and conniving and jaded, you seek a companion and the one that you had set your sights on was not yours for the taking. You felt threatened by a human and took advantage of their inferior strengths never taking into account that what you were threatened by could be a blessing in the long run. My judgment for you is to be shunned."

Matthew stepped up to the front, turned right to face Presley and pondered what he was going to say to her. He also didn't know whether or not he would shun her or exile her. "Presley, there are more then enough people here who wish to see you knocked off your pedestal. Though they are too scared to speak up for themselves, I will be strong enough to do so for them. You walk around as though you rule all of Wolf Lake. You flirt with all the males and you torment all the females, even the ones you consider close friends. You've hurt more people then I care to count...Sophia high on the list. You vandalized her locket, ripped up her clothes and anything else to humiliate her in the past. My judgment for you is to be shunned."

**Oh great it's my turn. Considering I think I know Sherman is the impartial member on this Council.** Sophia thought to herself. She didn't want to lay any judgment on Presley. She didn't want to be the reason why Presley's life would be ruined forever. She knew that being shunned meant that Presley's family would disown her, Presley's friends would erase her out of their memories, and both species in town would not provide food, shelter, clothing, and any other necessity in life to Presley. Sophia took a deep heavy sigh and choked down the clump in her throat again.

"Presley, I know we haven't be the best of friends and we haven't been the worst of enemies either considering to be the worst of enemies try to one up each other on a periodic continuance. I've tried to ignore you and the way you acted towards me in the past as if they didn't happen. I was content to just go on with my life but somehow you felt threatened by me and hurt my continually. It's seems that the general ruling today is to be shunned. Although I think it's rather harsh to place this kind of punishment on you, I have to go with my husband. My mate," Sophia turned and smiled at Luke, then turned back to Presley. "My judgment for you is to be shunned."

The crowd gasped at Sophia's final judgment. They heard Presley's painful howl after Sophia's final blow of words.

Sherman stepped to the front of the Council Panel and silenced everyone with hand motions from above his head to down to his waist. It took all of 30 seconds for the crowd to settle down. "Let it be known that from this night onto forever that Presley Sharp shall be shunned and for all those who wish to be her savior the punishment will be Death!"

* * *

An hour later found both Luke and Sophia walking into their bedroom. Sophia mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted from the day just wanted to collapse on the bed and sleep away her drama.

Luke couldn't blame Sophia for being tired but he also wanted to make her day end on a positive note. Before they had left for the trial at the Gathering, he had decorated the room in a soft glow by candlelight. He scattered rose petals all over their floor and bed. He had a tray of massage oil's positioned on the night stand next to his side of the bed.

Sophia didn't notice anything in the room had changed and immediately crawled onto the bed and was about to bury herself under the covers without changing her clothes.

Lucas laughed at the sight of his mate almost sleep walking.

"Why is your laughing so loud? Stop screaming," Sophia moaned. She wanted to forget this day ever happened.

"Baby, you haven't noticed the room's decoration has been changed," Lucas whispered, he forgot that no one had effectively showed her how to use her new found abilities. "I felt so guilty this afternoon that I rushed here and planned a nice relaxing evening for you."

"Luke, I'm so tired," Sophia whined. "Please just let me go to bed."

Normally Lucas would argue with her and make her see just how much work he had done to prepare for this night. He could see she was painfully tired and the last thing he needed was for them to be in another argument before sunrise. "Alright, Baby. You go to sleep. I promise I won't drag you out of bed in the morning. We won't go to school."

"That's good," Sophia said with a sleep induced voice. Within seconds of acknowledging Lucas, Sophia's breath fell into a steady shallow breathing pattern letting Lucas know she was already asleep.


	14. In My Pocket Part 4 Final IMP Part

**Title: Creepin' Up On You**

**Author: Lexie**

**Rating: PG-13 for now. Rating may change in later chapters.**

**Category: Wolf Lake**

**Pairing: Luke/Sophia**

**Disclaimer: The copyrights to Wolf Lake are owned by CBS, UPN, the shows producers and writers. I don't own the television characters on Wolf Lake. The copyrights to the songs are solely the property of the artist and or writer of the songs along with the record labels, once again not for financial gain.**

**Summary: An alpha is looking for his mate, the next white wolf. (Sucky summary I know)**

**Note: Thank you all to my kind reviewers. It's so great to get so much feedback. To roswellachick thank you for your insight. Your questions always seem to make me think harder about what will happen in the upcoming chapters.**

**As I'm sitting here typing to you (3/24/05) I'm battling a nasty annoying stomach virus. Yuck! Anyway reading your reviews lifted my spirits. The average topic throughout most of your reviews were; is Presley going to come back to reek havoc on Sophia and Luke. I'm going to lay off Presley for a while and mainly focus on Scott/Sophia/Luke triangle and maybe a Sean/mystery pairing. **

**(5/9/05) I'm sorry I'm getting this out so late. As you read above I had a nasty stomach virus. Then I got back to work and that's been keeping my really busy. I finished typing this today. I typed most of it over my vacation last week (4/30/05-5/8/05). Yeah I've been back from vacation for less then 24 hrs and I'm getting this out. I'm truly sorry it took so long for this post.

* * *

**

**SONG POSTED IN CHAPTER 11

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

Sophia didn't wake up until well in the afternoon. Lucas kept his promise and let her sleep in; him on the other hand was a creature of habit and woke up at five o'clock to get in his run before having to start the day.

Sophia woke to find herself alone in their bedroom wondering where he had gone, since she wasn't stressed out anymore from the previous day's events, she thought she could try concentrating on one new sense at a time. She sniffed his pillow to get his scent. Then started sniffing the air to get a track of his movement and realized that using his scent was out of the question because his scent was on everything in the room. So she stopped and concentrated mentally to locate him. She smiled when she felt him touch her mind to let her know he was still in the house. **Hey gorgeous you're finally awake.**

Sophia chuckled and blushed at the message he sent to her through their link. **It's good to be awake. I got scared that you were gone.**

**Now why would I do something like that?**

**Well, I didn't exactly let you romance me last night with your marvelous plans. I saw the room, I'm sorry I ruined your plans.**

**You didn't ruin them. I could understand where you're coming from. Everyone else in the pack has had a couple years to adjust to the pack's ways before actually getting immersed. You had to get married, leave the only home you've ever known, and send a peer into to purgatory on earth without being use to your new body.**

**Ok this whole sensitive Luke thing is scaring the hell out of me. Where did you hide the real Luke?**

She heard Lucas' deep throaty chuckle, **who's to say this isn't the real Luke?**

Sophia walked into the bathroom's shower stall turning the faucet's setting to mildly hot but not really warm. **Please, the Luke I saw everyday didn't do this kind of stuff. He intimidates the humans; he gets aggressively possessive if anything comes to threaten his hold of power on anything. Oh yeah he tends to torment me with the rest of the pack.** She stepped into the shower as soon as the water's temperature was what she desired. **You didn't strip me of clothes while I was asleep did you?** She couldn't remember taking her clothes off before falling asleep.

**Ya I did. What do you think you're doing?** Lucas answered and then questioned her about the shower.

**I'm taking a shower is there something wrong with that?**

**I thought we'd take one together.**

**As much as I love that idea, I really need to get a start on the rest of the day. I need to get back to work at the diner.**

**The hell you do! You're not going to work today or ever again.**

**Excuse me? Why can't I? I happen to like working at the diner.**

**I won't allow you to work for an ungulate. Ungulates work for us!**

Sophia rolled her eyes as her fingers raked through her wet hair massaging shampoo in to her hair. **Luke, that's not fair. You're asking me to give up my life. I'm not asking you to give up yours.**

**There's a difference between the two and you know it. I played sports well before I flipped and my coaches were all skinwalkers. Everything I started doing as an ungulate has involved the skinwalker ways. **

Sophia rinsed her hair and added leave in conditioner not wanting to stay in the shower any more to actually rinse out regular conditioner. **Try to stop me from going into work today. If Sarah can work there so can I.**

She walked into their bedroom with a towel wrapped tightly around her torso and other wrapped like a turban around her hair. She was surprised to see Lucas standing next to their bed with his arms folded across his chest. His face was scrunched up in a glaring scowl. She looked to see a tray of food sitting on her side of the bed.

"You don't get it Sophia," he spoke out loud. "There are rules you have to follow now. You are not normal teenager anymore. You're a werewolf, skinwalker, shape-shifter, wolven, not to mention married and an alpha female. Our laws clearly state that mated married females obey their mates. If I don't want you working for a human you damn well better listen to me."

Sophia shook her head at his outburst, she walked into her closet and immediately found under garments, jeans, tee-shirt, sweatshirt, socks and shoes. She immediately threw them all on and went back out to her angry husband.

"Maybe I do as you say then what? I can't just sit around and do nothing. I've given up my friends for you Luke don't ask me to give this up too." She sat down on her bed and started picking up some chopped fruit that was on the tray and eating them.

"Baby I only want what's best for you," Lucas tried to reason with her, "That means keeping you away from the humans just until you can control yourself around them, Mom did the same thing to me after I flipped. Why do you think I didn't want to have anything to do with you after my flip? Believe me that wasn't want I wanted."

"What's so wrong with me being around the humans now?"

She took a few more pieces of fruit and ate them while listening to his answer.

"You can't control your cravings right now any smell of blood will get you hungry especially human blood."

"If that's the case then why do I have to go to school?" She asked irritated with his answer. "That doesn't make sense."

Lucas shrugged, "You're right it doesn't but we do have to go to school. I guess its because the temptation of human blood is there all the time. Well I can't say I guess, it's I know the temptation's there. It helps us squash the urges to go in for the kill."

Sophia rolled her eyes, "If being at school helps us to squash our cravings as you say then being at the diner shouldn't be any different."

Lucas groaned, "Alphas don't work minimum wage jobs Sophia, it makes us look inferior to our subordinates."

"Now the truth comes out. You seem to forget that I haven't been living the lap of luxury you're accustomed to Lucas. I've worked hard for my small fortune and I can't even call it that. Me working was a way to get rid of the harassment from you and all the others in the pack. Too bad you went out of your way to frequent the diner and I still had to hear the harassment. It's my way of independence in this town. I don't want do stuff out of obligation. I want to ease into this life I will be living until death."

"If you're really that persistent about working at the diner just take note that it'll probably lose business fast. The second you step in to that establishment every skinwalker teen in this town will occupy all the tables, only order from you and it'll probably be only drinks because the staff can't prepare our food the way we like it."

"Sarah has no problem with their food," she muttered.

Lucas chuckled, "Sarah has a stash of skinwalker snacks in her locker, Soph. Why do you think she takes so many bathroom breaks?"

* * *

Scott walking down the street to the diner was getting nervous, he knew he gave Sophia the brush off the other day but he didn't think she would skip school to avoid him. To top things off he hadn't seen Sal since he had that talk with him. So now he was walking into the diner hoping to find Sophia and give her their homework assignment for chemistry and biology.

He saw Sarah Hollander wiping down the counters and preparing to get a table for of teens orders. He walked up to Sarah and smiled, "Hi Sarah."

"If the next words out your mouth are do you know where Sophia is or is Sophia around, then save your breath. She won't be coming in anymore."

Scott looked at the usually passive girl in front of him with shock, "What do you mean she won't be coming in anymore?"

"Just like it sounds, she doesn't work here anymore and she wants to be no where near you." Sarah knew that her words were lies she had no doubt in her mind that Sophia and Lucas were arguing about her future here at the diner as she was having this conversation with Scott. "Luke warned you to stay away from Sophia, even that rebel friend, Sal, of yours warned you. You just don't listen do you? Let me make this perfectly clear, Sophia is one of us now, if you know what's best for you, you'd stop trying to insinuate yourself into her life."

"Don't you mean situate?" Scott looked at the girl in front of him and shook his head. "How do you even know that Sal warned me about anything?"

Sarah smirked, "We hear and see everything? Spies everywhere Nichols, don't you understand, you're over powered, out smarted, out numbered, and out maneuvered." She wasn't about to tell him that she was the wolf that howled making Sal have his freak out.

* * *

"Make all the idle threats you want Luke," Sophia sighed and raked her fingers threw her wet hair. She walked over to her vanity, picked up a bottle of mousse, sprayed a small amount of the mousse in her hand and worked it through her hair with her fingers. While turning to face Lucas again she grabbed a ponytail holder, "Because unless you can think of a way for me to not sit around idly, I'm going to work at the diner," she stated as her hands and fingers went to work to style her hair into a messy ponytail. After she was done she lowered her arms from above her head and slapped her hands to her hips sighing.

Lucas stared in awe at her while she was finishing getting dressed. He loved that she didn't have to wear glasses anymore. It made her even more beautiful then she thought she was. The unintentional innocence was mind blowing. Once thought came into his head again. He smiled and began to open his mouth to speak.

"If the next words out of your mouth, has anything remotely close to the topic of operating the winery and vineyards, then think again," she stated stubbornly.

Lucas rolled his eyes and for once hated the mentally link that formed between them when they marked each other. "Why is operating the winery and vineyards so wrong?"

Sophia looked at him and raised her eyebrows, "We're not twenty-one we're barely even eighteen Luke that's what's wrong! Until you can find a suitable career choice for the both of us, get use to the fact that you're mate is working a minimum wage job for ungulates."

Lucas growled at the ultimatum she was handing him. He didn't take ultimatums from anyone and he wasn't going to start taking them from her either even though what she brought up was tempting enough to be provoked.

"You're giving me an ultimatum?" He asked just to be clear with what she was saying.

Sophia had only ever heard Lucas growl like that once and it happened two years ago when she was running in the woods away from a wolf. Her eyes lit up in fear at the sound of the growl. Of course she had heard his howls and purrs but those didn't intimidate her. "Yes," she whispered with her head hung low.

"You know how I feel about ultimatums," it was a question, it was a statement and he knew Sophia knew just how much he hated ultimatums.

"What's so wrong with not wanting to work with alcohol?" Sophia stammered out her question. Slowly getting her confidence back, "Think about it," Sophia spoke up. "We're not even old enough to serve alcohol to anyone in this state. We're five years away for being able to buy alcohol and consume it. I'm thinking legalities Luke. I for one don't want to be operating a business illegally. It doesn't matter if we own the law enforcement here. We don't own the Feds they could come in here, shut everything down, kidnap us and turn us into guinea pigs."

"Fine, you bring up an important topic and I'll take it into consideration. If you want to work at the diner then fine go ahead and work at the diner."

* * *

The diner door's bell jingling interrupted the duo talking, both turned around to see Sophia and Luke walk into the diner. Luke had a protective arm wrapped around Sophia's waist. They had the rest of the hill kids surrounding them.

Scott not caring whatever he would be facing started approaching Sophia, he was immediately surrounded by at least five hill kids glaring at him menacingly. "Call off your lackeys Cates. I just want to talk to Sophia."

Sophia looked around at her pack members ready to tear Scott apart and then at Lucas knowing full well that he was sending the lower ranked wolves mental orders.

"That's not happening Nichols. I told you what would happen if you try anything."

"Luke," Sophia warned. "There's regulars around please don't cause a scene here. Tell them to stand down." She whispered. She smelled human blood at every angle her head move surveying who was in the center. She termed the humans regulars because she didn't want to have Scott look at her like see was insane again.

Lucas growled but did as Sophia asked. Then mentally gave the lower ranked skinwalkers orders to ease up off of Scott.

Scott looked as the teens surrounding him backed off and Lucas calming down astonished by what he saw unfold before him.

"Scott, So why are you here looking for me?" She wanted to ask what was really on her mind but felt Lucas touching the outskirts of her mind with their link. He was already angry enough as it was, she didn't want him sending a death warrant out on Scott because of what she wanted to say. Thus she chose the safest question.

"I wanted to give you our homework assignments for our labs. You missed school so I thought I'd…"

"Be helpful," sneered Lucas as he finished Scott's sentence for him. "If she wanted your help she would have asked for it."

"Luke…"

"What?"

"Stop, you're causing a scene." Sophia stated while still looking at Scott. "Thank you Scott but Sarah already gave me my assignments," she lied. She was however going to get the assignments as soon as Scott left the diner from Sarah.

"Are the rumors true did you really marry him?"

"Is it really any of your business," Sophia said on the defensive. She was tired of Lucas' and Scott's rivalry, "who I'm in a relationship with or what kind of relationship I'm in. You made it perfectly clear that you don't want to have anything to do with me." She took a pause before continuing, "So drop the act and leave me alone. I'm changing lab partners." She knew it would be out of character for her according to Scott but she had to act stand-offish for all parties concerned.

Scott looked at Sophia like she had wounded him. He would have never pegged her for being bitter about just staying lab partners. "You can't do that, lab partners are assigned by the teacher."

Sophia held back the urge to laugh at his outburst, "Yeah based on each others chemistry." She looked him up and down. "I don't know what I ever saw in you," the words coming out of her mouth were harsh and she had a hard enough time saying them to him. "Besides Lucas doesn't have a lab partner anymore," she looked to Lucas who nodded.

It was true that he didn't have a lab partner now. Presley use to be his partner but since she is shunned that wouldn't be happening anymore.

Lucas felt the situation spiraling out of control, "Everyone out," his voice bellowed to the humans. They were all smart enough to know what he meant. **Sean and Sarah coral the humans out of here, it looks like Scott's not getting the picture. **His hold on Sophia's waist tightened and if she had been fully human he probably would have broken a bone or two.

**We're on it**, Sean and Sarah returned. Then the Betas turned and nodded to the other hill kids to give them mental orders to get the humans out.

Within a matter of minutes the human customers were out of the diner and the human employees were quarantined to the back of the diner.

Scott not impressed with the show of authority crossed his arms. "You don't scare me Cates. This just goes to show me that the whole town is scared of you."

"I should hope not considering I'm a girl," Sophia countered Scott with an innocent smile.

Scott looked at her with wide eyes and immediately fell into a nearby chair. "I wasn't talking to you Sophie."

"Well you said my name," she said sweetly.

"You're last name isn't Cates Sophia," He argued. "It's Donner."

"No, it's Cates alright. I did get married this weekend. It kind of wasn't my decision to make."

"Let me guess it was Luke's," he challenged. Looking up at the blonde trying his hardest to immediate him with looks.

Lucas started chuckling, "would you just listen to yourself. You sound pathetic. Why would it be my decision that Sophia and I get married at sixteen years old? For the record you should be scared of me. You're lucky to be in the state you're in now. It's Sophia who won't let anyone hurt you." He glared at his wife.

"I'm a guy a teenage guy no less why would I want to settle down now. If you must know our parents made the arrangement before we both were born."

"We're getting off track her," Sophia grumbled wondering how the three of them managed to steer the conversation off course so far. "I can change partners if I want."

Scott wanted to laugh at the fact that arranged marriages were still being practiced in the United States. He wanted to press the subject further but thought better of it. He had to keep Sophia as his lab partner. It was his only way to ensure Lucas Cates wasn't harming Sophia. "No you can't. Presley is Luke's partner."

"Presley? Who's Presley," Sophia asked in feigned confusion.

Lucas smirked at Sophia's reaction.

"You know who I'm talking about Presley Sharp. Head Cheerleader, royal pain in the ass gets in everyone's business."

"I have no clue what or who you're talking about," Sophia said.

Lucas just smirked some more, "What Sophia is trying to say is that Presley has dropped out of school and since I'm Sophia's husband, I want her to be my partner." He said calmly for the first time since arriving at the diner. "I'm sure you can understand that besides the professor will understand too. It's actually convenient too don't you think considering we live under the same roof." He taunted.

"It would be more of a distraction," Scott protested. Scott looked to Sophia, "You're throwing away your dreams of becoming a scientist, Sophie. You've missed two weeks of school. You're grades have to be slipping. What happened to your goals of study at Cambridge and then graduate school at Oxford?"

Lucas gave a warning growl letting his wolf take over. He knew Sophia had high aspirations but she didn't think she had shared them with the ultimate ungulate.

Sophia's eyes started glowing ferally amber while trying to maintain her calmness. "Sit down," she ordered Lucas. Lucas looked at Sophia and saw her teetering between flipping and staying in control, "You both are turning this whole situation into a kindergarten free for all. I've had enough."

She looked at Scott wishing she had on a darkened lense pair of sunglasses to hide her pupils right now. She drew in a deep breath and blew it out shakily. She looked Scott in the eye for what she hoped to be the final time, for today at least. "Scott I can appreciate your concern but I've been launch on society now. I can't leave Wolf Lake and my aspirations were childhood fantasies. I knew I was aiming too high anyway. I was bound to be launched sooner or later."

"This isn't you Sophie. This is him talking," he voiced pointing an accusatory finger at Lucas.

"Scott, stop before you say something to set him off," she growled. "I'm a Hill Socialite now. I can't be paired up with you. The teacher was just stalling. There are rules you and I have to follow. It's in your student handbook."

"Segregation is illegal nowadays," Scott stated.

"Technically its not segregation because we all use the same school buses, classrooms, bathrooms, water fountains, cafeterias, etc. You get the picture," Lucas smirked. "There's nothing in the constitution that states how we wish to work together on school assignments. You're grasping at straws Nichols. She's trying to let you down easy and you're begging her like a desperate lost puppy looking for food. Get the clue and leave."

Scott glared at the light and dark haired couple shaking his head, "I've got to give you credit when you love someone you are loyal to the teeth, I always wondered how much was your love." Now he was pulling reverse psychology on her and hoping she would take his bait. "I guess I didn't have enough pennies in my pocket."

Lucas smirked, "not enough pennies in your DNA pocket for her love Nichols."

Sophia looked at Scott and busted out laughing. She couldn't believe this two were saying such corny lines. "That's your last defensive strategy to say how much for my love and pennies in your pocket. Please that's pathetic. Truth is I really was just biding my time until Luke came back to his senses."

Lucas smirked at Scott again and stood up extending his hand for Sophia to take; once he had possession of her hand he started to lead her out of the diner without any farewells.

**This isn't over yet Cates. You can't make her happy forever and when she ends up miserable I will be the one who comforts her.** Scott thought to himself.


	15. Metamorphosis

**Title: Creepin' Up On You**

**Author: Lexie**

**Rating: PG-13 for now. Rating may change in later chapters.**

**Category: Wolf Lake**

**Pairing: Luke/Sophia**

**Disclaimer: The copyrights to Wolf Lake are owned by CBS, UPN, the shows producers and writers. I don't own the television characters on Wolf Lake. The copyrights to the songs are solely the property of the artist and or writer of the songs along with the record labels, once again not for financial gain.**

**Summary: An alpha is looking for his mate, the next white wolf. (Sucky summary I know)**

**Note: Thank you all to my kind reviewers. It's so great to get so much feedback. To roswellachick thank you for your insight. Your questions always seem to make me think harder about what will happen in the upcoming chapters.**

**Sorry it's taken so long to get this out. I haven't been able to find a suitable song for this chapter. It's usually a song that drives my inspiration to the chapters making the story have a soundtrack. **

**Thank you so much to my loyal fans who haven't given up on me. I've been in a funk and you've inspired me to get back in to my inspiration.

* * *

**

Hilary Duff – Metamorphosis – 2003 – Buena Vista Records

**Song: "Metamorphosis"**

I've been so wrapped up in my warm cocoon  
But something's happening, things are changing soon  
I'm pushing the edge, I'm feeling it crack  
And once I get out, there's no turning back

Watching the butterfly go towards the sun  
I wonder what I will become

Metamorphosis  
Whatever this is  
Whatever I'm going through  
Come on and give me a kiss  
Come on, I insist  
I'll be something new  
A metamorphosis

Things are different now when I walk by  
You start to sweat and you don't know why  
It gets me nervous but it makes me calm  
To see life all around me moving on

Watching the butterfly go towards the sun  
I wonder what I will become

Metamorphosis  
Whatever this is  
Whatever I'm going through  
Come on and give me a kiss  
Come on, I insist  
I'll be something new  
A metamorphosis

_Spoken:_

"Every day is a transformation  
Every day is a new sensation  
Alteration, modification  
An incarnation, celebration  
Every day is a new equation  
Every day is a revelation  
Information, Anticipation  
Onto another destination"

Metamorphosis  
Whatever this is  
Whatever I'm going through  
Come on and give me a kiss  
Come on, I insist  
I'll be something new  
A metamorphosis

* * *

"I've come up with an idea to solve this employment argument we've been having," Lucas mentioned one morning two weeks after the diner encounter with Scott.

Sophia who had been sitting at one of the study desks in their room turned around to face her husband. This was the fourth time while she was trying to study for an exam in the last hour that he interrupted her.

They had both managed to stop quarrelling long enough to learn more about the new versions of themselves. She didn't want that ruined because his pride was still bruised about her working in the diner. "I thought we dropped this issue Luke," she said in a tired tone. "When I said to find another respectable job for us. I was angry. I didn't think you would take the words at face value," she groaned.

"Well darling you thought wrong," he retorted with a cheeky grin. He strolled up to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders resting his chin on her head.

It took all of Sophia's will power not to pounce on him when he wore that particular grin.

"Yeah, I guess I have. What is this great idea of yours?" She asked rolling her eyes up to the top of her head to look at him.

"Nightclubs," Luke tossed out as if it were the most casual of conversations but he also knew the floodgates were opening up in Sophia's head.

Sophia broke loose of his restraints, shot up out of her seat, turned around and stared into his eyes. "Are you insane, nightclubs as in more then one? If I'm not mistaken you said it in the plural tense. Hello you have to be an adult over twenty-one for that business bone head. Have you been eating the doggy treats again after midnight? I told you they made you hallucinate and momentarily delusional."

Lucas shook his head, amber glowing in his eyes with amusement at this enticement to Sophia, "No I'm not being delusional. I've got it all figured out."

"Oh really you've got it figured out? Ok, Einstein, please enlighten me," Sophia requested calmly while folding her arms over her chest in protest.

"The way we both see it is. We're both too young to buy, serve or drink alcohol." He paused to see if he got her on the same page. He got the "is this going somewhere" look from the annoyed teenage girl. "Well I proposed to Mom that we opened up like three or four nightclubs, two alcoholic and two non-alcoholic."

"Let me guess two for the humans and two for the skinwalkers?" Sophia wasn't amused by his way of thinking. "How the hell are we suppose to pull that off. The Feds will be all over this Lucas…with inspections, permits, etc. We aren't old enough for this."

"I told you I have this all worked out. Mom and Dad," His mother and her father, "are willing to own and operate the alcoholic clubs and put them in trusts for us. We will own and operate the non-alcoholic clubs."

"Where the hell are we going to get the time, space and money for this proposed project of yours Lucas. Incase you have forgotten, we're high school juniors and it's the start of the school year. We have exams, projects, sports, clubs, and to top it all off you want to take on this colossal idea of yours. It's never going to fly with the feds. They give us so much red tape because of our ages. Not to mention the money involved in this sort of thing. It'll take hundreds of thousands of dollars for one club alone."

"Don't worry about that Soph. You wanted an alternative this is it. The clubs will be opened during the nights and weekends. We have the money and we have the space. We just need to design and build. Plus it won't interfere with our school work."

Sophia started to laugh hysterically, "You have know business sense Luke. 'It won't interfere with our schoolwork.' She mimicked, "Of course it's going to interfere with our school work. It's called finances! You know record keeping, payroll, inventory, mortgages, and loans. I could go on. If we own the clubs we're going to have to do all that not someone hired who will try to swindle us. Do you know how to do taxes because I sure as hell don't?"

"How do you know so much about business," Luke asked irritated that she was shooting down this incredible idea of his.

"I took business and personal economics last year. I thought you knew that since you've been stalking me since middle school."

"Stalking you? Ha, what a laugh! I was protecting you! No I didn't know you took some business classes."

"Protecting me? What the hell for?"

"You know perfectly well what for," Lucas interrupted before she could continue further. Then steered them back on to the subject, "it's going to be legal this idea of mine; All perfectly legal."

"We may not be eighteen but we can still open a teen club. That's what we're going to do. A private club for the pack and a public for the humans plus we will be able to get outside resources coming into Wolf Lake. You said you didn't want to feel trapped forever. Owning these clubs will broaden our horizons. We'll be able to take business trips to scout out talent for the clubs."

"But we'd still have to come back. We might as well just hire a human scout that way we won't jeopardize the packs." She spouted without thinking, then instantly kicked herself for even allowing him a shred of hope that she would agree to this outrageous plan.

"So you agree that this is a sound plan. Great all we have to do now is sign the papers."

"Sign the papers? You knew I would buckle didn't you?"

"I had hoped you would buckle down. You're strong willed Soph I wasn't a hundred percent sure you would agree to this deal. You're extremely stubborn. I am too. This will be good for us, just wait and see, as soon as the papers are signed sent to the appropriate councils, construction will begin."

* * *

Sophia had called Sarah forty minutes later to make plans for a girls day out. The plan was to go shopping, then go to the lake, sunbathe, just lounge around. The whole idea was for Sophia to relax and not start up another argument with Lucas.

Sarah, in her green Mercury Mountaineer, pulled up to the front door of the mansion. Then swiftly walked up to the door and rang the door bell.

Sophia answered the door having giving the housekeeper the day off. She smiled when she saw Sarah. It had felt like years since she last saw her. "Hey long time no see."

"You saw me at church on Sunday," Sarah chuckled and then looked at Sophia for a moment. If she didn't know how to detect a change of scent in another person's musk, she would still clearly see something was bothering Sophia.

"I know but we haven't hung out much since my flip," Sophia replied feeling somewhat guilty for shirking her best friend obligation to Sarah. "Plus being at church and seeing you is definitely not the same. You and Sean were circling Luke and me just to ward away the others in the packs. You really shouldn't be treated like a bodyguard."

Sarah smiled sympathetically, "It's a beta's job to protect their alpha. It's a natural instinct. You can try to change that all you want Sophia but it's engrained in us before we're even born. You can't change what the Gods and Goddesses will for all eternity. It's thousands of years old and natural instincts will still continue for thousands of years to come."

Sophia stifled the urge to argue with Sarah. She knew that Sarah had a point. She couldn't really tackle the forces of nature and win, her current condition and situation was prime example. All she could do is accept it, although, her scientific side would challenge it as much as it could.

"You're right, who am I to challenge the Gods and nature. I tried to fight them before and nearly died in the process." Sophia admitted. "Fighting my nature is only going to make my life one horrible existence. I thought you know that I was going to be this lower ranked wolf and Lucas would just leave me alone. Then it turned out that we were destined to be mated even before our births. Sarah we're both stubborn. I don't ever remember but heads as much as we do now, back when we we're civil friends."

Sarah smiled at her friend, "I say it's time for a road trip. Let's head off towards the city." She knew the suggestion was risky considering that Sophia was a new wolf not to mention an Alpha as well, but Sarah knew that subconsciously Sophia was feeling claustrophobic. The sooner the two got out of town even if it's for a day the better. Sarah needed the reprieve as well. She hadn't stepped foot outside of Wolf Lake since her flip a year or two ago. Time just flew in Wolf lake and they all blend together when your sole purpose in life is to protect a secret society from being exposed.

"I don't know about that. Luke made every effort to keep me in Wolf Lake before I flipped. What makes you think he'll let you and I take a road trip to the city?"

"Simple," Sarah answered with a devious smirk. "We cut off our mind links from everyone and when mask our musk."

"We what? How can you or we for that matter mask our musk?" Sophia had just about every new ability she had under control, except how to control the volume of her musk. She did think it was possible considering that the musk were each skinwalker's unique scent. She had finally given up trying to hide her scent from everyone because it was an aggravating task to achieve.

Sarah chuckled, "I keep forgetting that you've just turned a few weeks ago. I guess all we really can do in this situation is turn off the mind link. Masking our musk is achieved until your first twelve full moon cycle has passed."

"Just great. Luke is going to get aggressive when he finds out that I've turned off our link and then his going to get the hounds to track me down." She muttered.

Sarah wasn't about to tell Sophia that she was going to be with one of the tracking wolves. Being a Beta also meant being a tracking wolf. Sarah had secretly made arrangements with Lucas to let her take Sophia shopping in the city. It took some convincing but Lucas finally caved in and agreed.

"I highly doubt Luke is going to send all the hounds to track us. He's too wrapped up in the business of the night clubs right now. Luke maybe stubborn but he also knows when to back off. A girls' day out is grounds for backing off. Every guy knows its girl code for backing off."

Sophia smiled at Sarah's attempt to calm her sense of captivity, "It has been a long time since I have been able to have fun. Shopping in the city sounds like fun and for the first time in my life I can go to the high end stores." She shrieked in excitement of being for at least the day free of feeling like a wild animal trapped in captivity at the zoo. The more she wrapped her mind around what they would be doing the more she got excited.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked her best friend impatiently. "Put the petal to the metal I want to see the city limit sign in like five minutes."

Sarah smirked and obeyed her best friend's eager order. They both ran to her car and jumped in, slamming the doors shut and disregarding buckling their seatbelts. Once settled into the car Sarah started the ignition, slammed the gear shift into gear, and slammed her foot on to the accelerator and speed out of the Alpha Mansion's drive.

The drive to the city of Seattle was shorter then the legal travel time using the legal speed. They stopped at a gas station to get directions to the mall where all the financial elite patronized. It turned out they weren't that far away from the mall. Sarah parked in premier parking and then they took glass elevators up to the shopping levels of the mall.

Once outside of the elevators and in the middle of the entrance lobby, their mouths dropped open at all the name brands they saw. Both were just itching to get into one of the stores.

In front of them were Versace, Dior, Dolce & Gabbana, Burberry, DNKY, FCUK, Prada, Chanel, Vera Wang, Von Dutch, Ralph Lauren Black Line, Fredericks of Hollywood and other names they could only dream of shopping before Sophia had married Lucas.

"I think I died and gone to heaven," they both shrieked at the same time while clasping their hands together and jumping up and down. All the other patrons in the lobby were giving them scowls for acting so immature in public. Even a couple security guards were looking at them as if they were suspicious. The security guards walked towards them.

"Good Afternoon Ladies," one of them said.

Almost intimidated Sophia and Sarah smiled up to the guards. "Good Afternoon."

"We like our patrons to feel safe and comfortable here at our mall," said the other one, while inspecting them up and down. "From the way you two were acting we can only conclude that you are probably looking for the Commons at Federal Way," he concluded.

"Excuse me," Sophia asked astonished at the prejudice being shown to her and Sarah. "Where do you get off telling us we don't belong at this shopping establishment? How would you know whether or not we belong?"

"Well ma'am, for starters using unwarranted noise levels like you displayed earlier would indicate you have not been…"

"Stop right there," a stern male voice interrupted the first security guard. "I'm sorry ladies but what these security officers are trying to ask you is could you please kindly leave this establishment?"

It was Sarah's turn to be infuriated. Sophia felt her friend's emotions boiling and put her arm up to warn her not to do anything that would expose their true natures.

"I'm sorry you gentlemen feel we are a threat to your precise image trying to be upheld," Sophia snapped. "I want to see management of this mall and I want to see them now."

"Well, young lady that would be me," Answered the expensive suited man.

Sophia smiled tightly at the manager. "Then you should know that I'm an angry customer and I am here with my friend to shop. It such a shame that you're turning away clients who are willing to spend an obscene amount of money here, but if you're willing to turn down a Cates because she let her excitement get the best of her…Then I guess we'll just leave."

She turned and winked at Sarah, "Come on Sarah, obviously we're not good enough to shop here." Then she started to turn and walk back towards the elevators.

The manager and two security guards gawked at each other surely this girl couldn't be from the same family who supplied the restaurants in the mall their expensive alcohol. "Did you say Cates, ma'am?" The manager asked nervously afraid that he and his employees had made a tremendous mistake by asking these two teenagers to leave the premises.

Sophia feigned a face of innocence as she turned back around to face the managers and his goons. "Yes, I did."

"Of the same Cates family who owns a winery in Wolf Lake," he asked.

"Well, yes indeed I am. Sophia Donner Cates and you are," she asked with a pointed look.

"Extremely screwed," he mumbled under his breath. It was so low that human ears wouldn't pick it up what he said. Both Sophia and Sarah smirked. "We're extremely sorry Ms. Cates…"

"It's Mrs. Cates actually," she added smugly as she saw his reaction at having a married teenager in front of him.

He cleared his throat, "Mrs. Cates, as I was saying we're extremely sorry for being presumptuous. Just name your favorite store and all purchases are on us including dinner at our most prestigious five star gourmet restaurant."

Sophia smiled good-naturedly, "Thank you so much for your generosity. Sarah and I were just thinking about stepping into Vera Wang. We have a prom coming up and we were talking about those gowns."

"Allow me to escort you to Vera Wang personally and inform the store manager of the situation we have here," the manager offered.

"That would be greatly appreciated," Sophia countered.

* * *

Lucas and Sean were at the site of one of the clubs they would open up to over see construction. Lucas going over some ideas with an architect that would be the lead contractor on the project and Sean making sure the area was secure.

"I want a wolf mural on all four walls," Lucas said firmly. "One continuous mural. A Stage to the back and a beverage bar to the left of the stage, restrooms to the right, obviously dance floor in the middle and booths dotting the perimeter of the dance area."

The contractor just nodded as he jotted down notes from Lucas' wishes for the club.

"So where did Sarah take Sophia today?" Sean asked deciding to take advantage of a lull in Lucas' ambition for his the club.

"Oh just out on the town shopping," Lucas answered distracted for a moment in his thoughts.

"On the town as in around town or out of town," Sean questioned the Alpha. He was nervous and would like to hear around town as opposed to out of town.

"They're both in Seattle," Lucas answered as if he was perfectly fine with the idea of his mate outside of Wolf Lake. In actuality he was a walking bundle of nerves.

"Seattle! Are you crazy?" Sean asked in disbelief. "Remember the last time one of our kinds went to Seattle? They didn't come back for three years and had a human on their trail. That human is still lurking around here."

Lucas rolled his eyes at his friend, "Yes I know what happened. That skinwalker was my sister bonehead. Besides Sophia and I love each other, though we're not really being good at showing it lately, we do. She needs freedom and it's not like she is exactly by herself she's got Sarah with her."

Sean let out a low howl and stared Lucas in the eyes, "You do realize that if they experience a taste of Seattle they won't come back. Then I'm not going to score a chance of asking Sarah out." He whimpered in frustration.

Lucas chuckled, "You're stressing over nothing man. They'll come back. I told you, you should have grabbed the chance to asking Sarah to go out with you. You've been following her around like a lost dog for months. Besides Sophia and I are mated. She can't stay away from me for more then twenty-four hours without experiencing excruciating pain. Trust after twelve hours she'll be begging to come back."

"You better be right man. Because every second Sarah isn't in Wolf Lake the crazier I get." Sean began. He was cut off when the contractor came back asking for more details about what Lucas wanted and where.

"The office will go next to the storage room which will be located behind the wall of the beverage bar."

With instructions said, the contractor walked off to sit and do some rough sketches of blue prints.

"Walker relax they'll be back before the running tonight." Lucas said ending the decision, "Go patrol the perimeter make sure there are no ungulates around where they aren't welcome."

Sean nodded and walked off to go about enforcing his orders.


	16. Danger Zone

**Title: Creepin' Up On You**

**Author: Lexie**

**Rating: PG-13 for now. Rating may change in later chapters.**

**Category: Wolf Lake**

**Pairing: Luke/Sophia**

**Disclaimer: The copyrights to Wolf Lake are owned by CBS, UPN, the shows producers and writers. I don't own the television characters on Wolf Lake. The copyrights to the songs are solely the property of the artist and or writer of the songs along with the record labels, once again not for financial gain.**

**Summary: An alpha is looking for his mate, the next white wolf. (Sucky summary I know)**

**Note: Thank you all to my kind reviewers. It's so great to get so much feedback. To roswellachick thank you for your insight. Your questions always seem to make me think harder about what will happen in the upcoming chapters.**

**Due to a recent review I won't be writing out the lyrics to the songs at the beginning of the chapters anymore. I will only write the song and artist. I appreciate criticism. I can't become a writer without criticism. So if you liked having the songs written out, I'm sorry, I hope it doesn't take away from your experiences with my story.**

**

* * *

Song: Danger Zone by Kenny Loggins**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The walk to Vera Wang was silent as the girls didn't want to talk to the manager and the manager was berating himself for insulting them. They immediately bypassed the customer service reps and walked to the store manager's office.

"This is Mrs. Cates," the mall manager introduced to the Vera Wang Manager, "and her friend Sarah. They are looking for prom gowns and anything else they might need to accessorize the outfits with. Their bill is on the house."

The store manager gawked at the mall manager and then collected herself, "would you please kindly excuse us for a moment ladies," Asked the store manager to Sophia and Sarah, "It'll just be a moment."

Sarah looked to Sophia and nodded only after Sophia gave her affirmation, "Yes, we will leave you a moment." She looked to Sarah, "let's wait outside."

Sarah followed Sophia's lead and waited outside the office. Once they were in the hall sitting in chairs against the wall, the store manager closed her office door.

"Are you insane," the store manager asked the mall manager. "You want me to give away thousands of dollars of merchandise to these girls? What did you do now Walter?"

The conversation was spoken in normal human tones that if they were human, Sophia and Sarah, wouldn't have been able to hear them.

"They were jumping up and down, screeching at the top of their lungs like two middle schoolers talking about their crushes. So naturally a couple security guards and I started asking them to leave because they were obviously out of their element."

"How did you end up offering them a free shopping spree in my store," the woman asked.

"Her family owns the winery that distributes the alcohol served in all of our restaurants," the man stated.

"Which one…wait a minute? You mean to tell me one of those girls is very influential and you offended her? Walter, how the hell am I going to explain this to my supervisor? It's not going to look very well during my spot check which happens to be today, when she sees thousands of dollars not accounted for."

"I'll pay for it out of my credit card Veronica. You have to help me please," Walter begged.

"I always end up bailing you out Walter. You need to amend the rules of this mall. You can't keep making assumptions, then be wrong and have others pick up your slack." Veronica sighed. "I got written up the last time you did this."

"You're absolutely right. I have to call the owners and talk about the rules. I'll do that after. Please help me."

Veronica sighed, "Fine but this is the last time I mean it."

"Thank you."

With that their conversation ended, the door was opened and the girls pretended they didn't hear the conversation. "Well, like Mr. Simms told you earlier, whatever you want here today is on the house."

The girls smiled, "Thank you so much." They chorused.

"My name is Veronica and I'll help you with whatever you need," the female manager stated with what was supposed to look like a genuine smile. The girls knew differently. "I hear you're looking for prom gowns. We have just received our winter collection. Follow me please and I'll show you to our private viewing area."

* * *

A couple hours later found Sophia and Sarah in Versace looking at their young mod collection. There were mini skirts galore everywhere their eyes could see, tons and tons of tunics as well. 

"Luke hasn't asked you to prom yet," Sarah pointed out the obvious.

"Like he's really going to still go with Presley," Sophia snapped viciously. "He doesn't have to ask me to prom. It's a given. How would it look if the married alpha couple didn't go to the biggest high school social event of the year?" She gave her friend a pointed look.

"The Seniors are talking Soph. It doesn't look good," Sarah continued not bothering to answer her friend's question. "The king and queen are usually seniors. This isn't going well for the Gammas. They're about to cause an uprising."

"Sarah, I don't care about being prom queen. It's not like anyone would vote me for it anyway. I'm still plain Jane Donner…"

"Except for the fact that you are married to the most desired male at the whole school and since the change you're totally hot," Sarah gave her friend another pointed look. "He just isn't any guy. He's the ruler of the school. He's the alpha male."

"I wish you would stop talking like we're superior then you," Sophia groaned. "It's getting annoying and sounding more like a broken record everyday."

"You don't know much about wolves' hierarchy then because you are superior then us. If you compare our hierarchy to the monarchy you two would be King and Queen but since you are the pup pack's alpha's you're the prince and princess."

"You've lost it," Sophia sighed. "First because we're having this conversation outside of our hometown and Second because don't forget I'm not about to let anyone treat me like a second class citizen. Royalties are puppets on strings controlled by parliament as their puppet masters. I like to have a say in my life thank you very much."

Sarah rolled her eyes at Sophia's stubbornness. Then her eyes went wide at the same time Sophia's did. They both smelt the danger in the air someone was filled with anger and stalking towards them. They looked around and remembered that they were outside the town limits of Wolf Lake and weren't allowed to flip. Flipping outside of Wolf Lake could threaten a possible exposure.

"What do we do," Sarah asked in a moment of weakness.

"Stay calm Sarah," Sophia ordered. **We may not be able to flip but we still have superior strength. These pathetic humans won't be able to get with in a foot of us if we don't let them.**

Sarah started breathing deeply. She heard the mental order, "Right stay calm."

"Search for an emergency exit," Sophia wolf whispered.

Sarah nodded and found one right behind them. She led the way motioning to Sophia to follow her.

No sooner had they walked out the door did they get knocked unconscious by an ether soaked rag.

* * *

Lucas and Sean were finishing giving layout design ideas to the contractor of the human nightclubs, when Lucas felt Sophia's fear. "Something's wrong!" Lucas said as he was trying to keep out of a trance. 

Sean looked at Lucas with concern. "Nothing's wrong bro. The girls will be back tonight you told me that."

Lucas shook his head. "No something's wrong. The girls are in trouble."

Sean laughed at the absurdity. Lucas was talking as if Sophia and Sarah were regular human teenage girls instead of skinwalkers.

Lucas' eyes glowed red instead of amber and Sean knew the girls were in more trouble then he could ever imagine. They were all the way in Wolf Lake while the girls were in Seattle, if the girls were hurt or worse their bodies could be anywhere. "Luke you're worrying me and I'm not suppose to worry remember?"

Lucas shook his head out of the bond he had with Sophia. Then looked at Sean, "This isn't good Sean. It's been six hours she must be feeling the pangs of separation by now and if she's not back in another six she's going to kill everything in sight."

Sean's eyes widened at Lucas' words, if that were true then Sarah and the attackers would be in trouble.

* * *

"We've got them boss," said a masked man into a cell phone. 

The girls' hands and feet were bound by twine, their mouths had bandanas tied tightly like horse bridles, and their eyes were covered with blindfolds. They didn't know how long they were out for or where exactly where they were but they did know that they were in motion.

**I'm in pain Sarah. I hurt physically all over. Do you feel the same?**

**No Soph. It must be your bond to Lucas. You're mated you're not suppose to be separated for long. The pain will eat you alive and then you'll start killing everything insight until you find Lucas.**

**I didn't need to hear that Sarah! I'm scared out of my mind and now you're telling me I'm slowly dying because I can't get to my mate. Where are we anyway? Who are they? What do they want from us?**

**I don't know but we have to stay calm and we have to get you to stay away from temptation.**

"Yeah, we caught them going out the emergency exited. It's almost as if they anticipated our moves but they anticipated it a second to late. I hate Mike and Sal posted in the back. What do you want them for anyway?"

**Mike and Sal, is it a coincidence or do I have a feeling that we were caught in a trap set by two of our town's ungulates?**

**Soph you're starting to get paranoid. Calm down Sal and Mike are perfectly average ungulate names. **

**I'm telling you Sal disappeared quite too conveniently the day you howled, over hearing, his conversation with Scott. We all know that Sal has a cousin named Mike and they are closer than brothers. I don't like this Sarah. I want to go home. I don't want this anymore. I want to be a perfectly normal human. I don't want to hear the calling of the moon or run every night.**

**You're panicking! Don't panic! You're supposed to be the Alpha here. Show me you can do this. Show me you can overcome this. Where's the headstrong strategist best friend I know and love?**

**She became a frigging damsel in distress that's what's happened to her.**

**Ok! Alright! You try calming down while I think of a plan.

* * *

**

Lucas and Sean had quickly abandoned the club going in search of Matthew Donner. They couldn't find him in the Sheriff Station or at his home. They surprisingly found him at the Alpha Mansion.

"Dad, Sophia's in danger," Lucas told his father-in-law, rudely interrupting the conversation he was having with Vivian

"What? Where is she? How much danger is she in?" Matthew started to worry. He couldn't feel or smell her anywhere near Wolf Lake and that was bothersome to him.

"Last we checked she and Sarah were in Seattle shopping," Sean spat out. He instantly received a glare and growl from Lucas.

Lucas instantly received a few growls and glares from both his father-in-law and mother.

"You allowed two females to leave the boundaries of Wolf Lake? What the hell is the matter with you? You don't know for sure if they reached their destination or not." Vivian yelled.

"You've been stepping on a lot of toes lately Luke being married to you has made my daughter a target to the rest of the humans. You pissed off Scott. He may have backed off for a couple of days but he has motive." Matthew stated in a calm voice.

"I warned him what would happen if he ever tried to put a finger on Sophia," Lucas snarled.

"We don't know who has them or if they have been caught," Vivian snapped at her son. "We also can't go around pointing accusations at everyone."

"My wife is slowly dying mother and you're telling me I'm over reacting!"

"No I'm giving you a harsh dose of reality! You know that we don't leave Wolf Lake unless it's absolutely necessary. You also know that we don't allow females to go out of town without an escort."

* * *

The guy who was talking on the phone looked to his partner in the navigator seat of the van. "They should have come to by now. Why is it so quiet back there?" He asked. 

"Why are you asking me?"

"I'm telling you to go check it out!" The original man barked. "Cover your face. We don't want them identifying us."

The second man sighed, shift in his seat, made some rustling sounds, stood up and pounded the floor the closer her got to the two teenage girls.

Sophia was plunged into brightness first and then Sarah. The two of them blinked their eyes to relieve the temporary blindness they were going through. "They're awake but this one seems to have glowing red eyes," the masked man pointed to Sophia while he spoke to the man driving.

**You're not calmed down yet? Come on Sophia, you don't want to become a murderer. Calm down.**

**Must get to mate. Must get to mate. Must get to mate.** Sophia kept stating as if she were in a trance. Every time she mentally repeated the phrase to Sarah her eyes glowed redder.

**Sophia Marie Donner! Snap out of it**. Sarah mentally bellowed at Sophia.

Sophia started convulsing from the pain coursing through her body. Her primal instincts impeding her thoughts and disregarding her friend's mentally order.

The masked man stupidly took Sophia's gag out of her mouth. Now she was snarling at him, gnashing her teeth together and snapping at him.

"She's trying to bite me," he screamed to the driver.

"You idiot she's just a weak little girl she can't hurt you," the driver barked.

Sophia's eyes became darker red as the seconds ticked by and her body was filling up with more pain.

**C'mon Soph. Snap out of it. You'll be alright! We just have to follow my plan. **Sarah mentally coaxed her best friend while looking her in the eyes.

Sophia's eyes lessened in color at Sarah's mental words. She looked in to Sarah's eyes and seemed to calm down even more.

"They're communicating to each other with their eyes!" He gasped.

"What!"

"I'm serious! This one is talking with her eyes! I just know it," the masked man stated pointing to Sarah.

"You're a moron. So what if their communicating with their eyes. They're teen age girls they all do that."

"Not like these two."

"I have to piddle," Sophia said in a strangled voice. The pain was griping at her insides and she knew if she didn't flip soon, she'd be using her primal strength and strangling their abductors.

"You have to what?"

"PIDDLE!"

The driver pulled over and looked at the masked man. "You heard the girl she has to go to the bathroom I'm sure the other one does too."

Sarah and Sophia looked each other in the eye and smirked. This was great. The masked man pushed them out of the van only after unbinding their ankles.

**Once we get into the bathroom we'll break these ropes, strip and then flip.**

**Soph they'll be expecting an escape attempt.**

**Not like this one.** Sophia laughed despite her pain.

They both walked into the bathroom with the masked man following them. He unbound their wrists so they could help themselves. Then looked around the restroom for any escape routes. Satisfied that the door was the only way out, he kept guard outside the door.

Sarah ripped her gag off her mouth then nodded to her best friend. Sarah was out of her clothes in a few seconds. Sophia on the other hand was having a hard time just unbuttoning the top button on her shirt.

**Shit! You're getting worse again aren't you?**

Sophia only nodded.

**Ok I'm ripping your clothes to shreds once free just flip.**

Outside the door the guard was wondering what was taking them so long. A few minutes later he heard growling, snarling and only one female voice asking for help. The seconds that followed allowed the girl behind the door to flip into her pelt.

The guard widened his eyes underneath his mask and looked everywhere for his hostages. There inside the bathroom were shredded clothes, no blood and two wolves. A white wolf and a light brown wolf. The white wolf advanced him and it's eyes glowed red. The brown wolf lunged up in the air and landed on his back clawing and mangling his body. The white wolf slashed his throat with its claws.

The van's driver heard his partner's screaming, ran out of the van and into the bathroom to see what was going on. Now wishing he had a gun on him he stood stock still. "No one said anything about wolves around these parts. Where the hell did those girls go?" He asked his partner's lifeless body. The two wolves howled and advanced him. Running backwards he slammed his head against the concrete wall and slipped into unconsciousness.

While both men were unconscious or mutilated, the two wolves flipped back to their human bodies to get out the door and away from their kidnappers.

"We're still in the Danger Zone Soph," Sarah whispered, "We've got to get you back to Luke before you kill again."

Sophia was trembling with shock, fear and pain. She was in a catatonic trance and Sarah had to guide her away from the scene of a traumatic nature.


	17. Alone Now

**Title: Creepin' Up On You**

**Author: Lexie**

**Rating: PG-13 for now. Rating may change in later chapters.**

**Category: Wolf Lake**

**Pairing: Luke/Sophia**

**Disclaimer: The copyrights to Wolf Lake are owned by CBS, UPN, the shows producers and writers. I don't own the television characters on Wolf Lake. The copyrights to the songs are solely the property of the artist and or writer of the songs along with the record labels, once again not for financial gain.**

**Summary: An alpha is looking for his mate, the next white wolf. (Sucky summary I know)**

**Note: Thank you all to my kind reviewers. It's so great to get so much feedback. To roswellachick thank you for your insight. Your questions always seem to make me think harder about what will happen in the upcoming chapters.**

**I'm sorry for the long wait. My writing muse kind of took a vacation on me for a while. Anyway I just came back from vacation a couple weeks ago and this chapter hit me while I was on vacation. I'm sorry for how short it is. My next post will be longer I promise. It will also be sooner as well.

* * *

**

Song: **I Think We're Alone Now** Artist: **_Tiffany_** Era: **_Late 1980s Early 1990s

* * *

_**

**Chapter 17**

Sarah and Sophia kept running right into the cover of the woods near the gas station. Sarah being the look-out to see or sense if anyone was around to see the two stark naked teenage girls, with Sophia wrapped protectively in her arms still in a catatonic trance.

Sarah made sure they didn't stop until they were in the dead of the woods.

"Ok, I think we're safe and alone now," Sarah said out of breath. She saw Sophia still shaking in her skin. "We have to find clothes. We're not going to find anything out here," she said despairingly.

* * *

"Don't tell me how to treat my wife. Don't you dare remind me of our laws," Luke bellowed to his mother. "Forgive me for allowing my wife and mate some freedom. That she more than welled deserved." He paced back and forth. He felt her pain and her fear. It was the upside and downside to being a mated pair. She was too far away to sniff out but he could very much tell how much agony she was in.

* * *

"What do you mean they got away," bellowed a furious teenage boy over a telephone receiver. He had been studying for an upcoming test in school when he got the phone call. "I don't want excuses. I want explanations. I specifically stated that you were to get the girls unharmed and brought to me promptly. I just know they are being brainwashed. We have to get them away from that group of delinquents."

"_But sir_," the voice on the other end of the phone began, "_They went to the bathroom at a local rest stop and never came out._"

"What do you meant they never came out," he asked frustrated.

"_They went to the bathroom and their guards went to check on them ten minutes after they went in to see what was going on. They couldn't have escaped because one of them radioed me to say that there was on entryway in the room and no windows_," the voice said shakily. "_When they got there a white wolf and just one of the girls was there. The other one vanished into thin air. Then the other guard went in and there were two wolves. Something was up with the situation. We have been trying to get radio contact with the two guards now for over a half hour. No response. We think the wolves attacked them._"

"How do you know these events happened. You're apparently not in the vicinity, I take it," he asked. The facts were non circumstantial. Unless this mercenary had audio and visual of the events he alleges happened, he couldn't go on anything.

"_I have video feed until the two were attacked sir. We can clearly see the two wolves but we have no idea how they got into the bathroom._"

The teen slammed down his fist on his study desk. The girls disappearing and these wolves appear in their place wasn't making his plan go smoothly. "Well there had to be a hidden door in that room somewhere. Go back and find it. Then you use those tracking skills I hired you for and find them!"

"_Yes sir."_

"Good now get on it," the boy ordered. Then he slammed the phone's receiver in its cradle, ending the conversation completely.

"Let's see how you like feeling threatened now Cates," the boy said staring in to his reflection from the window pane in front of him. "Your wife disappeared without a trace. I can use this to my advantage."

* * *

Being unable to track his wife's whereabouts was enraging Lucas' anger more by the second. He could feel every once of pain, shock, and fear she was feeling. Quite like how she felt his before her flip less than two months ago. He couldn't belief how long it's been since her flip and the start of their marriage. He almost believed it had been longer than it really had been.

"You know its ok to yell out the anger your feel," Sean stated going annoyed with the silence that had fallen in the car between him and his friend.

"I'm trying to control myself Sean. What I want to do is rip someone to shreds. When I find out who is responsible for the girls' disappearances, they'll be dragged into Wolf Lake and never see the light of day again. I hope my suspicions are wrong. I hope it's not someone we go to school with."

* * *

Sarah came back from her clothing search mission to see Sophia shivering as though she had hypothermia. She wondered if the state Sophia was in impeded her rational thought. She knew that flipping would have decreased the chillness that Sophia was feeling.

"Hey I'm back," she said gently, as she cautiously approached Sophia.

Sophia was shivering severely enough that her teeth were chattering. Sarah by instinct when she went in search of clothing also brought back a blanket for each of them. She quickly wrapped Sophia in one of the blankets tightly hoping she would soon warm –up. To her surprise, though, Sarah saw that Sophia's pain and anger seemed to have lessened since she left for the search.

_Luke must be getting closer. He's searching for us. I wonder if Sean is with him._ She thought to herself. **If you can here me Lucas Cates you better get here soon. **She projected.

Sarah quickly got dressed then sat behind Sophia wrapped her arms around her best friend. "Don't worry Soph. Luke will be here soon."


	18. Ranks: Not Chap just reference

**Title: Creepin' Up On You **

**Author: Lexie **

**Rating: PG-13 for now. Rating may change in later chapters. **

**Category: ****Wolf** **Lake**

**Pairing: Luke/Sophia **

**Disclaimer: The copyrights to ****Wolf** **Lake**** are owned by CBS, UPN, the shows producers and writers. I don't own the television characters on ****Wolf** **Lake****. The copyrights to the songs are solely the property of the artist and or writer of the songs along with the record labels, once again not for financial gain. **

**Summary: An alpha is looking for his mate, the next white wolf. (Sucky summary I know) **

**Note: Thank you all to my kind reviewers. It's so great to get so much feedback. To roswellachick thank you for your insight. Your questions always seem to make me think harder about what will happen in the upcoming chapters.**

* * *

**I know! I know! Update for real this time! I will have a real chapter posted soon but I thought this would be an important reference for the story.**

Wolf Ranks are named after the Greek Alphabet but of course in real life there wouldn't be as many wolves in the pack as there are in the Greek Alphabet system.

As you guys can guess this is my fictional work and for every wolf rank there will be two females and two males for each rank because of the two packs. The ranks start from Alpha all the way down to Omega the closer to the bottom the wolf is the lower his/her standing is.

Just thought you would want an understanding of the ranks of the wolves in this story. As you continue reading my story maybe you would like to revert back to this page and take a guess at what each Wolven character's rank is for future chapters.As new characters come to play they will be added to this list.

* * *

**Greek Alphabet Ranking System**

* * *

**Alpha : Vivian C. , Matthew D.; Lucas C. , Sophia D. C.**

**Beta: Tyler C.,Ruby C. C.,Sean W., Sarah H.**

**Gamma: Sherman B., Molly**

**Delta:**

**Epsilon:**

**Zeta:**

**Eta: Mr. Hollander, Mrs. Hollander:**

**Theta:**

**Iota:**

**Kappa:**

**Lambda:**

**Mu:**

**Nu: Mr. Sharp, Mrs. Sharp**

**Xi:**

**Omicron:**

**Pi:**

**Rho:**

**Sigma:**

**Tau:**

**Upsilon:**

**Phi:**

**Chi:**

**Psi: Davidson W.**

**Omega: Adam, Presley S.**


	19. Devil In Disguise

**Title: Creepin' Up On You **

**Author: Lexie **

**Rating: PG-13 for now. Rating may change in later chapters. **

**Category: Wolf** **Lake**

**Pairing: Luke/Sophia **

**Disclaimer: The copyrights to Wolf** **Lake are owned by CBS, UPN, the shows producers and writers. I don't own the television characters on Wolf** **Lake. The copyrights to the songs are solely the property of the artist and or writer of the songs along with the record labels, once again not for financial gain. **

**Summary: An alpha is looking for his mate, the next white wolf. (Sucky summary I know) **

**Note: Thank you all to my kind reviewers. It's so great to get so much feedback. To roswellachick thank you for your insight. Your questions always seem to make me think harder about what will happen in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

**

Song: Devil in Disguise Artist: Elvis Presley Era: 1960s

* * *

The blonde girl slowly sauntered into the boy's room wearing an oversized long sleeve button down polo shirt buttoned from the top third button all the way down to her knees. She sat down on his bed and stared in the direction he was in.

The teenage boy was still sitting at his desk. He had hung up his phone five minutes ago.

"I don't think this is right. I mean I know I have this feeling that he's going to hurt her but everyone's right. He hasn't really done anything to physically hurt her."

The girl shook her head. This boy was eating out of her hands and he didn't know it. "Trust me. You are doing the best thing in the world for her. Getting her away from Lucas is going to save Sophia's life. Do you want to be the guy who feels guilty for not saving the one he loves when he had the chance to do it?"

"No I guess not. I just don't get what the Mercs said about how the girls disappeared out of the bathroom."

This alarmed the girl sitting on his bed. "What did they say?"

The boy sighed before stating what the mercs said to him, "Sophia had to use the rest room so they pulled into a rest area. They escorted Sophia and Sarah into a one entrance windowless bathroom with a guard posted at the door. The other one was in the truck. The girls were taking too long so the guard at the door walked into to see what was going on and there was a white wolf standing in front of one of the girls. The other girl was gone. Then the white wolf must have attacked the guard and the other guard came to see what the problem was. Then there were two wolves and the girls were gone. But the guard didn't see the girls leave the bathroom."

_They wouldn't risk pack exposure by flipping like that would they?_ The girl asked herself. "I'm sure there must have been a trap door leading to an underground passage or something in the room. Two girls can't possibly disappear and then two wolves appear in their places. That's unrealistic and childish to think. I didn't give you this investment for a botched up intervention. You wanted to help Sophia, Scott," the girl stated. She flipped her hair over her shoulder with an aggravated sigh. "I helped you. Now they're going to go back home running to their families about these unknown men kidnapping them. This intervention isn't going to work if we don't have them."

"Presley this isn't a good idea. I think I should have heeded Luke's words and stopped meddling in Sophia's life. She did seem happy with him every time I've seen them together."

Presley groaned. She had come to Scott with the great idea of giving Sophia an intervention, to show him how she was being brainwashed by Luke. But Luke's threats seemed to by outweighing Scott's concentration of the matter. "This is a win-win situation remember Scott. You make Sophia realize Luke isn't good for her and then you can help her get over this sick idea in her head. Then I can move in on Luke and be with the one I truly love."

She didn't care that she was now invisible to the pack. She didn't care that Scott's family was taking her in and providing her with food, clothes and shelter. All she cared about was getting Lucas back and making sure that the precious white wolf Sophia suffered just like she was suffering. The money Scott was using to pay the hired guns was her life savings. All wolves were encouraged to have a hidden stash of money not deposited in the bank, in case the situation that Presley came in ever arouse.

She couldn't step foot in school, or anyplace in town. That would result in people not noticing her. All the other humans in town knew when a "Hill" was exiled but not the Nichols. They were new to this town's way of life and they graciously offered to take her in.

She almost felt guilty for using Scott's family as a pawn in her game but she knew she had to get rid of Sophia once and for all. Too bad she didn't know how damaging her plan to rid Lucas of Sophia would be to her ultimate goal.

* * *

"Do you smell that," Lucas asked Sean as they neared the city limits of Seattle. Right now they were on a road surrounded by forestry. He could smell Sophia's scent everywhere.

Sean sniffed the air to figure out what his friend smelled. His eyes glowed amber when he smelt Sarah's scent mixed in with Sophia's everywhere. "Sarah," he growled out.

"Sophia," Lucas mimicked. "Shit, We're in Silver Lake territory. If we can smell our mates in this car, they have to be in those woods. Silver Lake wolves will smell them too."

Sean's eyes glowed amber again, he stirred the car onto the highway's shoulder. The two boys stripped themselves of their clothes in the car, got out and shut the doors. They ran into the forestry and flipped once in the deep cover of the forestry canopy.

**Sniff around in all directions. The girls are out here. We have to get to them before Silver Lake does.** Lucas ordered.

Sean didn't protest he went right to work using his nose to track Sarah and Sophia. **Got it, I'll link up with you if I smell anything. I'm going to head northeast.**

**Alright and I'm heading northwest. Be careful out here. If you encounter any Lakers you'll be out numbered.**

**Same to you too boss.

* * *

**

As Sean and Lucas were doing quadrant searches for the girls, skin walkers from a neighboring village were also detecting wolven scents.

"What are Wolf Lakers doing in these parts," asked an angry teen. "There's four of them. Two of them have very similar scents. They must be mated."

The leader of the teenage boys sniffed the air. "I smell fear and I smell death. Something is wrong. We all know Wolf Lake wouldn't send its packs out unless there's an emergency."

"Search and rescue boys, seems like our distant kin need our help."

The four teenage boys stripped themselves of clothing and crouched on all fours flipping into all their pelts. Each went in opposite directions tracking the smells they were getting off the other skin walkers in the woods.

They ran until they were met by two unfamiliar male wolves in the middle of the forest about two hundred yards away from the girls hiding spot.

The boys all flipped into human form and stood hexagonal shape. Hey gave curt nods before Lucas walked into the hexagonal circle and toward the Silver Lake Alpha Teen. "Willis," he greeted.

The Silver Lake Alpha Teen walked into the center as well. "Cates. It's been awhile."

"Not long enough."

The Silver Lake Teen smirked. "You're still sore about me dating that Donner Chick back when we were in middle school?"

It was Lucas turn to smirk, "If I wear still sore as you say we wouldn't be meeting face to face. If I were still sore I couldn't be able to rub this next little fact in your face. Sophia and I are mated!"

The Silver Lake Teen sniffed the scents he had earlier. Two or the four scents he smelled were on Lucas. "Wow, you finally managed to swindle her into dating you?"

Lucas smirked again, "Trust me Alec there wasn't any swindling. Just plain old Mother Nature herself, Aakuluujjusi, doing her magic."

Lucas and Sean as well as the recently named Silver Lake Teen sniffed the air and tracked the two scared teen girls in a cave.

Sarah and Sophia's hackles stood straight up on the backs of their necks. They smelt about five or six male wolves' scents in the air.

Sophia's pain seemed to lessen as the wolves came closer. "He's here." She whispered to Sarah.

Sarah smiled at her friend's relief. "I know sweetie. I know." Just as she finished responding to Sophia, Lucas and Sean tore into the cave with the four Silver Lakers in tow.

Sophia and Sarah both backed into the cave's safety some more when they saw the other four teen wolves.

"Soph, it's ok," Lucas soothed as he saw the reactions of his wife and her best friend, "It's Alec Willis and his friends."

Lucas turned to the other boys and gave them a wait a minute hand signal as he walked slowly towards Sophia and Sarah.

Sophia watched the scene before her, she watched as Lucas slowly made his way toward her and the rest stayed near the entrance. She began letting her guard down as he finally reached her, she jumped into his arms and wrapped his around his neck tightly, crying uncontrollably into his neck.

**Sarah go to Sean now, **Lucas ordered the only other female wolf in the cave.

Sarah obeyed her alpha and ran to the male beta wolf. She too began to cry as she was wrapped in his arms. The stress of being abducted, mutilating guards, seeing Sophia kill guards, trying to keep Sophia calm while Sophia was clearly in extreme pain had taken its toll on her.

"Hey it's ok," Sean whispered in Sarah's ear while rocking her back and forth. The thought that both Sophia and Sarah were traumatized upset him greatly. He wanted to take action now but he had to wait for Lucas's ordered.

Alec looked at the two couples and smiled. I was good to see wolven couples reunited. He wished he had already found his mate, at one point he clearly thought it would have been Sophia. He took one look at how Lucas looked over Sophia very carefully and protectively and he could see it would have never happened. Typical macho, womanizing Lucas Cates had finally settled down and with the treasure of all Washington State females.


	20. Don't let me be the last to know

**Title: Creepin' Up On You **

**Author: Lexie **

**Rating: PG-13 for now. Rating may change in later chapters. **

**Category: Wolf** **Lake**

**Pairing: Luke/Sophia **

**Disclaimer: The copyrights to Wolf** **Lake are owned by CBS, UPN, the shows producers and writers. I don't own the television characters on Wolf** **Lake. The copyrights to the songs are solely the property of the artist and or writer of the songs along with the record labels, once again not for financial gain. **

**Summary: An alpha is looking for his mate, the next white wolf. (Sucky summary I know) **

**Note: Thank you all to my kind reviewers. It's so great to get so much feedback. To roswellachick thank you for your insight. Your questions always seem to make me think harder about what will happen in the upcoming chapters.** **Also I'm SO sorry for the lack of updates recently. I know I'm known to go on for months to a year even without updating. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I worked very hard on it.**

* * *

Song: _**Don't Let Me be the Last to Know**_ Artist: Britney Spears Era: 1990s/Today

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Sean and Lucas, with their mates in their arms, forgot that the Silver Lake teens were still around. They also forgot just how unclothed the eight teens in the area were.

"Um, we just wanted to make sure you were all alright before we left," Alec addressed the four out of town teens.

Lucas looked up from Sophia but still kept her in his arms. "We'll be ok. Thanks Willis. We just have to get these girls home." **I'm never letting you out of my sight again. **He mind whispered to Sophia.

Alec nodded, "I can tell you're probably going to need reinforcements to figure out what went wrong. Give us a call if you need anything."

Lucas looked at Alec and nodded, "Thanks. We will." **Come on Wolf Lake let's go home.** He ordered Sophia, Sean and Sarah. "Take care Silver."

"You too, Wolf."

The four Wolf Lake teens flipped and trotted to the direction of the car.

The drive home was filled with silence. The occupants couldn't determine if it were a comfortable or uncomfortable one. Lucas drove in haste not caring if they were to be pulled over. He wanted Sophia home before dawn it was already nearing dusk.

Sean looked out the window in the rear passenger seat with his arms possessively wrapped around saw. **I want us to be exclusive. **He mind whispered Sarah.

Sarah looked on in shock at an oblivious looking Sean. She had no idea that the older boy had had any interest in her. She had only hoped he had feelings for her. She had been harboring feels for him since elementary school.

"Luke?" Sophia whispered to a trance induced Lucas. It was unnerving her that he wasn't talking to her right now. It was what she needed more than anything but she guessed he was repulsed by her because she was a murderer.

"Don't think that ever," Lucas murmured only glancing at his wife for a moment before returning them to the road. "You could never repulse me and you were defending yourself."

The comment seemed to have a calming effect for Sophia. She almost forgot that Sarah and Sean were in the back. Although the comment was soothing it didn't make the guilt of her crimes any less potent.

* * *

The Silver Lake teens returned to their clan's home and set out to see their elders.

Alec Willis led his pack to the steps of the Silver Lake Council's Gathering and bowed to the man standing before him.

With only a nod from the man standing before him Alec rose. "It seems father that our Wolf Lake brethren needs some assistance in keeping the newest alpha female protected."

Jeremy Willis looked down at his son and gave another slight nodded. "I will call Vivian Cates and let her know I'm and sending a few of you to their clan's town. You and your pack will go and protect the young alphas at all costs. I sensed the danger myself. A most terrible trouble is brewing."

Alec nodded and whistled. The teens stripped themselves of their clothes and flipped into their pelts. They would be traveling the deep woods to get to Wolf Lake to keep away from hunters.

* * *

"We have to regroup Scott," Presley pressed the younger adult. "Luke is going to come back to town with Sophia in tow and then he's going to sniff around. He's going to find out who was behind Sophia's attack and it will come back to you." She saw him glare at her and she rolled her eyes. "Ok me too. Do you really want him to find out the truth? Your guilty conscience now isn't going to stop his hostility towards you or her."

Scott shook his head. "We tried it your way Presley. It didn't work. The Sheriff won't take this lightly either. She's a Hill now. The law enforcement around here seems to be stricter about attacks on Hills than Norms. I don't want to be on the receiving end. I will throw you to the wolves if I have to."

Presley looked on in disbelief. This kid had no clue he was talking to a wolf let alone an ousted revengeful wolf. "No matter how it turns out you know both of us are going down. So we regroup before they do."

* * *

Lucas drove to the Alpha Mansion and carried Sophia cradled in his arms up to their room. Sean and Sarah had been dropped off on their perspective street just moments earlier. Lucas knew that they were going to sort out their feelings once and for all.

At the moment, though, all he had on his mind was trying to reassure Sophia everything would be alright again. He had no idea how he was going to do just that.

* * *

"Hey, they're back," whispered Vivian's voice over the phone to Matthew Donner.

"How are they holding up," Matthew's concerned voice came over the phone.

"I smell fear, guilt, and inadequacy," Vivian said, "Something terribly wrong happened when the girls went missing."

"I hope it wasn't death that happened especially at the hands of those two girls," Matthew voiced.

"I agree," Vivian voiced.

* * *

Lucas sat Sophia now and looked her in the eyes. Her head was shaking from the sobs she was crying. "I killed two men Luke. How can you not be repulsed by me?"

Lucas gently swept hair out of her eyes and smiled at her. "You're a mated wolf, darling. Those captors were keeping you from your mate. It's ok to defend yourself. I would have done the same too if I had been in your situation. You and I were separated for too long. I should have gone with you but I stayed behind for renovations to a couple of the buildings we'll be housing the clubs in. I'm never letting you leave my side that long again."

Hearing his promise made something in her swell. Sophia lunged herself into his arms and swept her lips on to his. She needed his touch and she needed it now. She didn't care if she should maybe talk her feelings out some more but she wanted her instincts to take over.

Two hours later and several tussles in bed her fears and irritation was gone.

* * *

Sarah and Sean two hours later were still standing in the same spot Lucas had dropped them off in. "This wasn't the reaction I thought I would receive when I was finally asking you out." Sean said while shifting his weight between feet.

Sarah was unintentionally mimicking his movements as well as twirling her hair between two fingers. "Yes, I know." She said timidly. She moved and sat down on the curb. She looked up at Sean. "You have no idea how long I waited for you to just ask me out. Then when I least expect it. Wham! You hit me with the exclusive card. I don't want to get married as hastily as Luke and Sophia."

Sean chuckled, "You think I'm ready for that too? I just don't want anyone else to come between us. If I date you, I'm not going to get my jollies off another female. I don't want another guy to even touch you."

Sarah smiled and shook her head. "Exclusive means we get married when we graduated. You seriously want me as your mate and no one else?"

Sean sat down beside her, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. He smiled at her and kissed her on the lips briefly. "Yes, yes I do. Sarah Hollander will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

* * *

As soon as Vivian had hung on her telephone's receiver, the telephone rang again. Not expecting any other calls to go in or out, Vivian found this suspicious. "Cates Residence, Vivian Cates speaking," she greeted.

"Hello Vivian this is Jeremy Willis," the distantly familiar male voice greeted her ears. She rolled her eyes. Jeremy Willis was the last person she expected to hear from again since their packs' civil war.

"Oh Jeremy How are you?" She replied.

"I'm fine. You're new daughter-in-law however isn't," the man answered her.

Alarm bells went off in Vivian's head. How could Silver Lake know anything about Lucas and Sophia, unless the couple had a run in with a few of the Silver Lake Wolves?

"How did you know about Sophia and Lucas?" Vivian asked hysterically.

There was a slight pause before the Silver Lake Elder answered her, "My son Alec and a few other pups came across your boy in our woods. Apparently he was searching for Sophia and her other female companion."

A feeling of relief swept over Vivian knowing whoever put Sophia in danger couldn't have been a Silver Lake Skin Walker. "So what's the purpose of this call for, as I assume it wasn't anyone in your clan who tried to keep them apart?"

"I'm sending Alec and three others to Wolf Lake, to give you extra security, protecting your pup pack. I have a feeling that Sophia unwittingly made an enemy or two by mating and marrying Luke."

Vivian's eyes grew wide at Jeremy's instinctive perception of Sophia and Lucas' situation. "Thank you Jeremy. I have a feeling they'll be here for a while, so I'll set up a couple of our guest rooms for them. We'll also have to enroll them in our high school."

"Very well, I'll have all their records transferred to you by morning. I wish you the best of luck Cates. I hear that you now have two white wolves. Troubled times lay ahead of you," he said solemnly.

"Thank you Willis. You're support is unlimitedly gratified." Vivian countered.

* * *

Alec and the three other male Silver Lake Skin Walkers had made it to the Wolf Lake Forest perimeter in a mere three hours after talking to Jeremy Willis, Alec's father. The trip wasn't a quiet one for Alec however. Thoughts of a past with Sophia and Lucas had plagued the young alpha of Silver Lake.

* * *

_Sophia and Alec had been sitting in the movie theater watching, __**The Mighty Ducks**__, it had been Sophia's first date. They would both at somewhat varied intervals reach into the popcorn tub and their hands would touch. It was Sophia who would pull her hand out of the tub immediately, as if she was scolded by hot water, blushing every time._

_Alec would smile at the innocent reaction. It finally took about half the movie for Sophia to relax in Alec's company and the two finally held hands. Unbeknownst to them Lucas was sitting about three or four rows behind them, fuming because his best friend was on a date with his crush._

_Alec had practically begged Matthew to let him take his daughter out on the date. It took Alec promising that he would have his mother drop Sophia off at the Donner home by nine thirty just after the movie._

"_So how'd you like that movie," Alec asked as the two walked out of the theater hand in hand._

"_Joshua Jackson is __**so**__ cute. I have to get Sarah to go watch that movie with me again. It was great. Thank you so much Alec for taking me to see it. I really appreciate it." She beamed a smile at him._

_Alec laughed, "I wouldn't have begged you for a sports girl. You seemed so in to the body checks during the game sequences."_

_Sophia rolled her eyes, "You seem to forget that Luke and I up until now were practically inseparable. He taught me to love sports despite myself not actually physically capable of part taking in said sports."_

_Alec sensing that they were both under careful scrutiny looked up over Sophia's head and saw Lucas glaring at him. He returned the glare with a smirk and slight acknowledging nod of his head. "What's with you and Luke anyway," Alec asked Sophia once again looking in her eyes._

_Sophia shrugged. "We're just friends, have been just friends since birth, although I've had a crush on him since before I can even remember."_

_Alec shook his head. He and Lucas Cates were best friends. They were co-captains of basketball and soccer. They had met in a summer camp a few years back and had stayed friends ever since. Alec's family had moved to Wolf Lake about a year ago for what Alec wasn't really sure, but it made him happy to see his best friend again before the summer time._

_The second he walked into Wolf Lake Middle School, Alec spotted Sophia and was in over his head with feelings for the eleven year old shy intelligent beauty. She had been walking down the hall to go to her locker. When she stopped at her locker, he had seen Lucas come down the hall and stop beside her. Sophia had looked up at a slightly taller Lucas with a huge beaming smile on her face. It was clear who she had feelings for but that didn't stop a very determined Alec from asking her out._

_Lucas who was talking to Sophia looked up to see his best friend leaning against the wall staring at Sophia and him. He smiled and waved him over. Little did he know what a mistake that would be?_

"_Sophia's mine, you idiot," Lucas grumbled to Alec the day after his date with Sophia. "I've given you all the hands off signals and you go behind my back! You're supposed to be my friend."_

_Alec sighed and rolled his eyes irritated by the boy in his face. "I am your friend Luke. I like her and she somewhat likes me. I asked her out and she said yes. It's not that big of a deal. It's not like she's going to flip and claim me as her mate anytime soon."_

_Lucas' face turned crimson red at the thought of Sophia being anyone else's future mate. He balled up his fists, wound up and thrust it in Alec's face. "You have no right talking about her like that. Stay away from her Alec. She's mine!!!!"_

_Alec scrambled up from his prone state and charged at Lucas in retaliation. "She doesn't seem to think so. Apparently you're giving her mixed signals. She thinks you only care about her as her friend." He smirked while giving him a counter punch._

_Soon the two friends were in an all out fight. The fight causing a commotion, which gathered an audience, neither was aware of the fact the subject they were fighting over was in the audience._

_Sophia was horrified to see Lucas and Alec fighting the way they were. She always assumed their friendship was that fragile. Something was wrong and she could feel it. She didn't want to stop the fight for fear she'd get caught in the crossfire. _

_She turned on her heel and ran towards the principal's office to get help. Getting to the office, out of breath she explained to the secretary about a fight happening in the hallway. The secretary informed the principal. The principal came right out of his office and followed Sophia to the hallway fight._

"_What is the meaning of this debacle?" The principal bellowed startling the dueling preteens out of their fighting. "Well, Mr. Cates? Please enlighten me as to what caused you and this boy to fight?" The principal asked after not getting an answer immediately._

_Lucas had explained that they had been fighting over a girl and the principal gave both of them two week in-school suspensions for fighting on school property. He also said there would be phone calls to their parents._

_That day had been Alec's last day of school at Wolf Lake Middle School. His parents said they couldn't afford to have the Wolf Lake Pack Alpha upset with his behavior to Lucas. That was the day their friendship had ended as well._

* * *

Lucas heard a tentative knock on the bedroom door. He could sense it was his mother behind it but he couldn't think of a single reason why she would disturb Sophia and him at this hour.

Lucas grabbed his somewhat recently discarded boxers off the floor next to his bed, pulled this onto his body and padded over to the door. He scratched his fingers through his hair as he pulled open the door to his mother.

"Hey Mom," he greeted sleepily. "What's up?"

Vivian stared at her son and shook her head sadly. "You and Sophia are in more trouble then you realize, Luke." She said empathetically.

Luke groaned. He didn't need to be hearing this right now. He just wanted to be in bed with Sophia. "I'm tired Mom. I just got Sophia back like four hours ago. Can't this wait until morning?"

Vivian shook her head, "Apparently not. Silver Lake is sending us re-enforcements to keep you and Sophia safe."

This news perked up Lucas' tired ears. The last time Silver Lake sent in re-enforcements was when he was in middle school. He and Alec got into a fight over Sophia, and then Silver Lake left to avoid any more confrontations. "When will the re-enforcements be here?"

"In a minute or two. They will be staying in the guest rooms and be attending school with you."

Lucas' attention escalated at hearing that the cavalry was arriving basically any minute and would be sticking around until further notice. If anything he knew Silver Lake would send there best and he knew that Alec was one of their best. "Damn it." He muttered.

"So what are you going to say to Sophia?" Vivian wondered. She saw her son shake his head and then blow out an aggravating sigh.

"I'm not going to say anything to her about this. She already has her insecurities. My strong willed Sophia has been through enough these past few months to turn her into an emotional wreck. I don't want to add anymore stress to her stack she has already." Lucas answered.

"Do you honestly think she'll want to be the last to know about this situation?" Vivian asked giving him a pointed look.

"At this point Mom, if it means she isn't having a freak out for the first time since she's flipped and been mated, then I think she can handle being the last to know," he growled. "I'm going to bed, I don't want her panicking if she wakes up and doesn't find me there."

He turned and walked back to his bedroom, shaking his head, hoping Sophia wouldn't find out that Alec and the rest of his pack are coming to protect them. "I don't think I could handle her being overly emotional again," he muttered to himself.

He settled himself back in his bed and wrapped his arms around his wife. "I'm going to make who ever did this to you pay," he whispered while stroking her hair and staring at the ceiling. He had a feeling that sleep wouldn't be coming to him tonight.


	21. Breakin All the Rules

**Title: Creepin' Up On You **

**Author: Lexie **

**Rating: PG-13 for now. Rating may change in later chapters. **

**Category: Wolf** **Lake**

**Pairing: Luke/Sophia **

**Disclaimer: The copyrights to Wolf** **Lake are owned by CBS, UPN, Sci-Fi Channel, the shows producers and writers. I don't own the television characters on Wolf** **Lake. The copyrights to the songs are solely the property of the artist and or writer of the songs along with the record labels, once again not for financial gain. **

**Summary: An alpha is looking for his mate, the next white wolf. (Sucky summary I know) **

**Note: Thank you all to my kind reviewers. It's so great to get so much feedback. To roswellachick thank you for your insight. Your questions always seem to make me think harder about what will happen in the upcoming chapters.**

I'm sorry for the delay in updates. My computer crashed a few months ago and I had to get it fixed. I had the chapter written but then it mysteriously disappeared. All my other data was saved though. I don't understand that. Anyway I hope you like this.

* * *

Song: **Breaking All The Rules** Artist: **2gether** Album: **2gether: Music from the MTV Original Television Movie**

* * *

Presley was seething mentally. Scott wasn't about to follow up on the mission at hand and she could already tell reinforcements have arrived. She didn't know what to do any more. She couldn't let Sophia win no matter the cost.

Scott came walking into the room and saw Presley in her thinking state. He groaned. He didn't know Presley prior to allowing her into his family's home. Now he regretted giving the teenage girl a home.

"You realize that you are headed into insane asylum territory right? Cates dropped you just as Sophia rebuffed me. They are really close Presley. They have been since apparently they were in diapers. We failed our attempt now we need to let it go. If it's all meant to be then they come to us."

Presley stopped her pacing to look up at the naive young man standing in the doorway of her new bedroom. "Just because I don't give up doesn't mean I'm crazy. I'm purpose driven. I love Luke, Scott, and I'm not going to stop until he realizes he made a mistake."

"Made a mistake? Listen to yourself. Sophia isn't a mistake to him or anybody else for that matter. I doubt your feelings for Cates runs as deeply as love. I'm thinking more deep in like. If you obsess of this, someone will get hurt Presley. I don't want to think about who it might be. Too many people have already been hurt."

"I lost my family, Scott. Do you know how that feels…? My mom and dad won't talk to me. They've disowned me. I have you to thank for giving me a roof over my head for the time being. I've been hurt too. It's all Sophia's fault. She has my friends wrapped around her fingers. She has my boyfriend and now you just want me to give up hope. I'm not obsessed. I'm just determined to get Lucas back."

"I'm determined not to harm Sophia and stay alive to go to college. Can't you see you're asking for trouble?" Scott asked her trying to make her see reason.

* * *

Sean walked up to the Hollander home nervous. It had been a couple days since he and Lucas rescued Sarah and Sophia. He wanted to give her time to be reunited with her family even if she had only been abducted for a matter of only twelve hours. God knows what had happened in those hours. He also wanted to get his thoughts in order before coming face to face with the girl he had been in love with since kindergarten. She really hadn't given him a firm yes they'll be exclusive. She was about to answer him when her parents came scurrying out the front door, wrapping their arms around their daughter as if to reassure them that she was real. He saw her eyes look at him in sympathy and he shook his head turning around and headed home.

Collecting his thoughts, he took a shaky breath before wrapping his knuckles on the Hollanders' front door. He only had to wait a moment before the door opened to reveal a smiling Sarah. She walked passed the threshold, closed the door, and wrapped him in a hug.

He smiled, "Hey," he greeted, shoving his hands into his jean pockets, scuffing his feet from side to side.

She smiled back, pushing her bangs out of her face, "Hi. So it's been a few days huh?"

He nodded then looked into her eyes. "I would have shown up sooner but I didn't know if your parents were still trying to make up for lost time," he said half-seriously.

She laughed, pulling her hands behind her back and clasping her hands there. "Yeah, well that stopped yesterday, when Sherman reassured them. I was the fine one. Apparently Sophia is the nervous wreck." She finished seriously.

She walked to the edge of her porch and sat on the ledge. He followed suit and sat down beside her. She looked up into his eyes, gave a hesitant smile and said, "You were serious about us being exclusive right?"

He smiled and felt like a thousand pounds had just been lifted off his shoulder. He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding in. "Yes, I was serious. It's usually always the moment of a crisis, when you re-evaluate your goals in life Sarah. I thought I was going to lose you before I even had a chance to ask you out. It took me too long to get up my courage. I always thought I'd have enough time to get around to asking you to be my girl. You almost died during your Flip and I wanted you to get over any post traumatic stress that brought on. Then the kidnapping, I don't know what I would have done had we not found you both in time."

With her hands now in her lap, she lifted her left hand and placed it on his right thigh, "I would have waited for any length of time for you. You don't have to worry now. I don't plan on ever intentionally putting myself in harms way again. Sean, I love you and I want you more then anything in this world. I want to be your mate when we graduate high school and I want your pups too."

Sean smiled at her confession. He wrapped her in his arms and slammed his mouth on to hers in a possessive yet passionate kiss. He released them from the kiss about a minute later and dug into his pocket. He pulled out his class ring and placed it on her left ring finger.

Sarah laughed, "This is too big. It'll fall off," as she adjusted the ring on her finger and sunlight made the ring's stone sparkle before her eyes.

"Then I'm just going to have to find you a chain so you can wear it around your neck for the whole world to see." He said seriously. Then he took he's letterman's jacket off his back and placed it around her shoulders. "Now everyone will know you're off limits." He joked.

"Like I would ever allow any of them with in kissing distance of me anyway," Sarah said jokingly. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, straddled her legs over his and sat down in his lap facing him, "Now since you have me decorated as your property. How am I to decorate you?" She asked playfully.

Sean leaned into her first again and this time he kissed her gently and she deepened the kiss. "I can think of many ideas, but unfortunately I don't want the world to catch us in the particular acts in which you must decorate me." He said just as playfully.

The two continued to just kiss each other passionately for passerbys to see.

* * *

Sophia finally getting the peace she deserved lay in a tub full of bubbles and hot water. Lucas hadn't let her out of his sights since the rescue and she was on the verge of screaming her head off.

She had woken up the day after the rescue to see Alec and three other Silver Lakers eating breakfast in the dining room. Thinking this to be unusual she had asked Lucas what it was all about.

"_Oh they'll be staying with us for a while. Actually until the threat on you is released, Alec and the others will be living in Wolf Lake." Lucas said nonchalantly._

"_You're kidding me right," Sophia asked incrediously. "This is the same boy you ran out of town Luke. The same boy who was your best friend and you let his one date with me ruin your friendship. Why did you invite him back here Luke? Was it to let bygones be bygones or are you really that concerned about my welfare."_

"_Sophia darling," Vivian interrupted the tirade. "Luke didn't invite them. I did. It's just to be extra careful on our part to make sure no harm comes your way."_

_Sophia looked up at the older alpha female and felt the urge to shout but didn't want to make any more of a scene. "I can hold my own you know. I'm not some invalid human. I'm a Lakota- Wolf Lake walker. Doesn't that mean something around here? Sure I may be considered a mutt but the Lakota's are just as old as my dad's bloodline and yours."_

_She was getting agitated and within reason. It seemed that the second she had her transformation no one has been letting her out of the ivory tower. Sure she had her little shopping adventure that led to her kidnapping but that was because she had let her guard down. She knew better now. She'd be well aware of her surroundings._

"_This is just until you've been fully trained with your new abilities darling. It's not meant to offend you. You may think that you can hold your own but you also have to take into consideration, you've only been a full wolf for about three months now. You have pack mates that have been wolves for years and your predators have probably just the same life experience as your pack mates. You've got to get through the basics of life, protection, and fighting before you can boast that you hold your own as you say." Vivian tried to reason with the younger alpha female._

"_Wow and I thought my Dad was a control freak. Just to let you know. I didn't need protection when I was a human. I certainly don't need protection now. Oh wait a minute, I haven't been let down from the Ivory tower for more then ten minutes to freaking prove my self." She walked away from her husband and mother-in-law stalking up the staircase that led to her marriage bed. She didn't want to stand there for a moment more for either one of them to come up with another type of brainwashing technique to try on her._

_She went into the bathroom of the bedroom, to prepare the bathtub for an intended bath. The events would go in a continuous cycle for almost a week._

Lucas walking into the bathroom to see his wife luxuriating in the bathtub startled her out of her thoughts. She looked up into his eyes and sighed. "I don't want to argue anymore Luke. Can you please let me have like an hour to myself?" She practically pleaded.

Lucas looked at her, he saw the stress worn on her face and started to grow frustrated with himself for giving her the stress she was going through, "I want to make it up to you Soph. I don't want to argue anymore either. I actually could enjoy a bubble bath too, if you'll let me join you, that is?" He asked with a mischievous smirk on his face.

Sophia rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smile at his lame attempt at an apology. She nodded her head. Since the day the Silver Lake Wolves came she really hadn't been spending any time with him. He had been wrapped up in after school sports, the night club renovations, and prowling the night for any thing that looked suspicious. She hardly did see him anymore and when they did see each other, they were at each other's throats.

"What are you waiting for get your scrawny ass in this tub with me," she joked with a genuine smile.

Lucas had peeled his clothes off in what seemed like less then a minute. Then he was in the tub faster then she could blink. He had stepped in behind her, sinking into the tub and letting his legs straddle her outer thighs. His hands went immediately to her shoulders, gently pulling her towards him to have her lay on his chest. Then he started to gently massage her shoulders.

"I was thinking maybe you and I might like a place of our own, away from Mom but not out in the woods," he said absentmindedly. "I mean you've seen the empty houses on this plantation. Those were meant for our family, you know like a compound. We could have our pick of any of them. I know Mom can be controlling sometimes. The last thing any newlywed couple want is to be living in their parent or in-laws house."

Sophia not wanting to talk for fear of starting an argument and also because she was enjoying the massage, didn't say anything for a few moments. "Having our own place will mean added responsibilities. Are you even ready for that?" She asked as politely as she could.

Lucas smiled. "If it means you're happy. Absolutely I'm ready for this." He continued massaging her back and enjoying the private time they had at the moment.

"I would really love a place of our own and Vivian is really starting to get on my nerves. You were being nice when you said she was being controlling. She's a dictator Luke. I bet it didn't take you three months to get everything under control. It took you probably three or four weeks."

"Great, we'll move into to the house that's on the perimeter of the property tomorrow." Lucas ended the subject while he started lathering soap onto Sophia's back.

"Mm, This is like heaven. I didn't think a tub could be this much fun," Sophia murmured enjoying the special treatment. "It almost feels like a sin."

Lucas smirked at her relaxed state. She had been on edge with the side effects of her first kill and it had taken him some time to reassure her he didn't find her repulsing. He wouldn't be surprised if they went to Sherman and found out she was having a litter. They'd been mating non-stop since the night he brought her back to the Mansion.

"If it's a sin then I'm willing to break all the rules. You're worth it Soph."

She smiled as he continued to bath her. Right now he was lathering shampoo into her hair and massaging her scalp. He couldn't wait for her to bathe him.

Twenty minutes later they were in bathrobes and laying on the bed thinking about each other and the prospects of living in another house away from Vivian.

**

* * *

**

Alec sat in the sitting room downstairs looking around. It had been awhile since he actually just sat back and take in surroundings without keeping his guard up. This room brought many memories that he'd rather just soon forget.

"_You disappoint me son. You're a guest in this town and you have the audacity to have a fight in public over a girl." His father said pacing in front of the Cates' Mansion's sitting room fireplace._

"_But…"_

"_No buts Alec. You and Luke are future alphas between these two clans. Sophia is and always will be connected to Luke. I'm sorry I didn't realize how special she was until it was too late. Alec she's Luke's future mate."_

_Alec laughed at the ludicrous idea of Sophia being his best friends mate. A best friend who gave the poor girl mixed signals. "Dad, Sophia doesn't seem to think she's Luke's future anything. He's giving her mixed signals. I like her. I'm going to go on another date with her."_

_Jeremy Willis growled at the insolence coming him his son. "She's special. Her chances of survival are of the utmost importance to the Wolf Lake Clan. If you try to provoke Luke one more time she may not survive and Luke won't either. The Elders of this Clan killed her mother. They're looking for any excuse to kill her too. You weren't supposed to ask her out on a date. You were here to protect her."_

_Alec bent his head down. While his father continued. "Marie is probably rolling over in her grave right now. You are her guardian. You're great grand father wouldn't be pleased to find out that you almost ruined the life of a future white wolf."_

_Alec looked up in surprise at his father. Marie was his human religion god mother. A distant relative of his from his Lakota cousins and the news that Sophia could be a possible white wolf in the future was life altering._

"_I wasn't trying to jeopardize our mission Dad. I saw a pretty girl and I wanted to take her out on a date. It's not exactly like we had a photo of Sophia."_

"_Didn't you find it odd that this girl was smiling at Luke when you saw her in the hallway?"_

"_No, every girl in school smiles at him with 5,000 watt smiles."_

Alec watched as Vivian walked in to the sitting room and gave him a soft smile, "Alec, thank you for providing extra protection to the pack."

Alec shrugged. "I'm only here because I sensed that a few of your skin walkers were in danger and it only seemed appropriate that my pack offer the help. Two white wolves are an Omen Ms. Cates there has never been two white wolves in a clan ever."

"There's never been a Wolf Lake/Lakota breed either Mr. Willis. That's something to say in itself."

"A Wolf Lake/Lakota breed? What are you talking about?" Alec was alarmed. It was common knowledge that the wolf clans never interbred. It was taboo and it had never been done at least not in the thousands of years that skin walkers were said to have existed.

"I'm talking about Sophia. She's a Wolf Lake/Lakota skin walker. Marie Donner was the Lakota Clan's Alpha's daughter. She and Sheriff Donner met while he was doing a search and rescue mission in the Lakota territory. They mated, she ran from her clan and they had Sophia."

Running from your clan was an even bigger violation of the skin walker natural law. You always protected the pack. _Ensure the survival of the pack. _Was what every clan Shaman drilled into the pack's pups' heads from the time they flip under they leave the tutelage of the Shaman or Pack Keeper.

"You don't think the Lakota Clan is going to start an uprising do you?" Alec asked the elder skin walker.

"The Wolf Lake breed killed their elders daughter what do you think?" Vivian answered the young man.

Alec knew of the legends circulating about the Lakota. They were a ruthless clan and no one wanted to cross the clan's elders.

"Then me and my guys will be on the young alpha's twenty four hours a day. You have my word on it." Alec assured the young alpha. "Now if you'd excuse me. I am tired from the journey. If you'd point me in the direction of my quarters I would be very appreciative."

Vivian nodded with a smile and motioned for Alec to follow. He gave a call whistle to the three others standing outside the door. They opened the door, walked behind Alec and trailed the two different packs' alpha representatives to their quarters for the night.

**

* * *

**

The next morning brought the images of Sophia running to the bathroom sick to her stomach and Luke packing up boxes for their move into one of the houses on the compound.

"Soph are you alright?" He asked. This was an unusual seen as Sophia didn't usually have the urge to run to the bathroom.

"I think I'm sick Luke," she said panicked. She didn't understand the feeling she was having as there were only a handful of times that she ever became sick in her life.

"I'm calling Sherman ." Luke countered.

"Luke seriously it's only a cold. All I need to do is sleep and eat chicken soup with extra chicken chunks in it." Sophia reasoned.

"Just to be sure, I'm having him come by and check you out. Sophia you never really ever had an illness for as long as I can remember."

Sophia sighed. She walked back to the bed and sat on the edge. "I'm not liking who I've turned into Luke. I use to be strong willed and independent. Now all I am is a dependent cry-baby who does nothing but get into situations where she needs to be rescued like a damned damsel in distress. I thought Whites were supposed to be strong and warrior like. I'm weak and pathetic."

Luke walked to the side of the bed and knelt in front of her. Taking her resting hands in to his to hold, he looked Sophia in the eyes. "Soph you're fine. I just want to look over precautions. We've been having sex like rabbits since your flipping ceremony. That was a few weeks ago and we've been in this bed since you came home."

Sophia's eyes widened at what Luke was implying. "Are you saying you think I'm having a litter?"

"I'm not saying anything until Sherman gets over here to examine you." Luke could see his mate becoming feral. It was a wonder to see considering they were far from related to the feline family in the animal king.

"That crazy old man is not going to lay one finger on me. The last time a male touched me you went ballistic."

"We've been over this. I wasn't about to let Man touch you and hurt you. You would have eventually been hurt Soph." Lucas reasoned.

"We didn't go over anything! The Great Lucas Cates Junior Wolven Pack Alpha demanded I not go near someone. And I had to listen! You were hell bent on making Scott a walking happy meal. I knew what you were capable of. Remember that day you and the others were playing around and had a hand in that toxic waste driver crashing his truck. He died Lucas. You told me what happened. You came into my room before Scott even came into the picture and told me you killed someone. Did I want a death caused by me? No. Don't think I didn't hear you threaten him and his family Luke, I may have been insane as my father had led Scott to believe but I heard you in my mind threaten him. You are possessive and you have every right to be considering you're my mate but will you be able to handle it when Sherman lays his paws all over me," She asked with sarcasm and angry.

Luke grunted. "Don't you think I can handle it? I'm the one who is saying we need Sherman."

Sophia grumbled about something along the lines of him being a prat while witnessing him call Sherman throw the mental link.

Twenty minutes later had Sherman and Luke standing before Sophia in her wolf form. Sherman was pressing into her stomach feeling for pups. Luke was chewing on his thumbs and Sophia was growling at him.

**That's not going to change anything. You can stop growling now, **Luke ordered his mate.

Sherman looked at the young couple with amusement. He knew Sophia was strongwilled and even though right now she was unsure of herself, she'd find out she was the same person she was before her Flip soon.

"Well my little brother, it looks like you're going to be a proud father soon. Apparently Sophia has been in Heat ever since her flip. Although you probably knew that and weren't complaining."

A normal bitch's Heat last one week, two tops, but Sophia had been an exception to that rule just like many other "rules" that she hadn't fit into either.

**You're sleeping on the porch tonight buddy. You can be sure of that, **Sophia promised. "It was bad enough that her first real boyfriend was her mate, her husband and now the father of her unborn litter."

Sherman laughed at the message Sophia sent to Luke. It was on the communal link not on their private link and he patted the young man on the shoulder.

"You're in for a long gestation period my man. I remember when Marie was pregnant with Sophia. Matthew wasn't allowed to set foot in their house for the whole pregnancy. Let's just hope she's not as stubborn as her mother."

* * *

Alec waited for the other three members of his pack to arrive. The night was a little unnerving to him. He was not more then a thousand feet away from the two teen alphas and he couldn't help but remember his date with his kin. It was terrible to think that he wanted to mate with his "Godsister" as he had affectionately called her after he found out that she was in fact Marie's daughter.

"What's up Alec?" He heard one of the boys ask him.

"The pack keeper is in with the alphas. If he's here for what I think he is here for we need to be on high alert. I mean nobody but us, their parents and their betas are allowed with him five feet of them do I make myself clear."

"Alec don't you think that's overkill."

"She's my cousin! It's not overkill. I won't have those deranged Lakotas coming into this town and infiltrating this clan when the White Wolves are at their most vulnerable."

The other teens' eyes widened at the implication Alec was explaining.

"You mean she could be pregnant already and so is Ruby?"

"Just do as you're ordered."


	22. Que Sera

I am so sorry for the HUGE hiatus this story and my other stories have had. Thank you for your encouraging reviews. I know as an avid reader of other fan fic authors, how hard and frustrating it is to have to wait for your favorite author to get out of their slump. Let's just say the recent years have not been favorable to me. But now I am back and hopefully I will continue my inspiration to see **Creepin' Up on You** to it's grand finale.

It's a little short but I hope you like it.

Song: **Que Sera** Artist: **Ace of Base** Album: **The Bridge**Year: **1995**

Chapter 22

"I want my granddaughter," Chief Wild Wind roared to his Council of Elders. The old man was the Lakota Pack Alpha and with that honor he was given an Indian Name in the tradition of their Ancestors.

He was furious once he had found out that she had her first Flip. That Donner Male and the Cates clan were a thorn in his side. He had tried to be polite and go through the proper channels when his Marie died. He was determined to have his granddaughter raised in the ways of the Lakota, but his stubborn Marie had her Mate promise to not raise their daughter in the ways of Other, Skin-walkers, Wolven whatever that imbecile clan decided to call themselves.

"We can't get within the limits of Washington, Chief. They have the whole state on lock down. Wolf Lake is being guarded by Silver Lake," the Omega Other stated to their Alpha.

This made the Chief's ears pick up. "Silver Lake you say? My great-gran-nephew is apart of that pack. I wonder if he is on the special detail. I can't bend that son of a bitch, just like I can't bend my Grandnephew. The two of them are unbending. We're going to have to go to war. I want my granddaughter right where she belongs."

"There's a problem with that Chief." The Omega interjected.

Chief Wild Wind did not take well to his subordinates arguing with him as his Omega was doing now. He would take care of this imbecile once he was certain, he found out what he needed from him.

"Why is it that whenever I send you on a recon you tell me there is a problem. Why does there always have to be a problem?" He growled out the Omega.

"You're granddaughter is a White! Just like the Wolf Lake Clan Alpha's daughter is a White!" The Omega cowered as he delivered the news. "The two Whites are pregnant."

This caused great alarm for the aging Alpha receiving the news. Two Whites were very unheard of in a pack's generation. His pack had a White and Wolf Lake had a White prior to Sophia's rebirth. Since she was born and raised in Wolf Lake territory that meant she was Wolf Lake property. Her offspring is carrying three ancient skin-walker bloodlines.

The news was starting to take effect now. The rest of the Other underworld would go into a blood bath get their hands on his great grandchildren. He'd have to take matters into his own hands and go into battle with Wolf Lake whether it meant never gaining the trust of his very powerful magical granddaughter.

*.*.*.*

Sophia was waddling her way down to her Biology 101 class without Lucas. It was very rare that he let her out of his sites since they found out she was pregnant a month ago. Sherman had determined that Sophia was carrying about five pups.

Carrying five pups was very lethal for a Skin walker but he assured them that as the Pack Keeper and his thousand year life experience has gained him extensive knowledge of childbirth. He would take every precaution that Sophia and the babies' safety was high on his priority list and so would it be on every other clan member's list.

"Well, well, well look who we have here," a voice everyone in the class thought they'd never hear again.

Sophia turned around and faced her archenemy. The one girl who could very well destroy her if Sophia let her guard done. Sighing and rolling her eyes, Sophia looked into Presley's eyes and sneered. Before uttering a word to the former pack member before her, Sophia put a protective hand over her abdomen.

"What do you think you are doing here Presley," she ordered.

Presley shook her long blonde hair out of her face and placed a crooked smile upon her face, "I heard through the grapevine that the sluttish new Princess was knocked up. Had to see it for myself. As far as I can see, you look like a lamb just ripe for the slaughter."

Sophia growled from her throat and her eyes glowed gold. How dare this nobody insinuate that she was defenseless. Whether she was pregnant or not she would fight Presley but Blackstone had given her strict orders backed up by Vivian not to flip in fear of injuring the pups in her womb. She was about to says something when she felt Alec step up beside her.

"Presley Sharp, I do believe you are not welcome here. I'm afraid I will have to ask you to leave." He stated without introducing himself. "On your own of course, I would hate if one of my friends here had to escort you off the property." Moving his arm to gesture to Sean, and then his Silver Kin.

Presley laughed. "You wouldn't do any such thing."

Wrapping a protective arm around Sophia's shoulders. "This is my cousin. I believe that you threatened her, so I am serious when I say I will have no choice but to have to forcefully have these nice young men escort you off the premises."

"Really Donner? Is this the best you can do? Hide behind an outsider that you had Luke force out of town when we were younger?" Presley sneered. "I am not leaving, I'm still entitled to an education and besides you're the ones that are breaking your own rules by talking to me."

Alec and Sophia looked at each other both not really comprehending that the blonde before them could have known who Alec was.

"I didn't have anyone run you out of town...you know that right?" Sophia whispered to Alec. Her only response was a nod from her protector and he was still staring down Presley.

Sean stepped from behind his female Alpha and began snarling. "I suggest you leave before Luke gets here, Sharp otherwise you won't like the outcome."

"Too late I'm already here," an angered voice spoke up. "Go away Press and maybe you and Nichols will live to see another day."

Presley folded her arms over her chest. She would finish out her schooling. She promised Scott that she would. Although she really didn't see the reason for it. "What makes you think I care what happens to Nichols. Whether I'm banished and shunned doesn't mean I stop my education. The laws of education supersede those of the Wolven," she snarled back. She didn't have allegiance to the pack anymore for all they know, she could endanger the safety of their so called precious pack.

"You touch one hair on Scott's or my heads you'll regret it. I'll make sure you and yours survival is endangered. What was it that Blackstone taught us... Oh yeah that's right never reveal one's true nature to the Man. I might just do that."

Sophia was quietly getting more infuriated by the second with this debacle. How was it that the old coot they called their Pack Keeper wasn't here to see this altercation. "You so much as try to expose us to the World, pregnant or not I will flip and tear out your throat Presley. You can guarantee it." She turned to Alec and his clan. "Get rid of her make sure she's not harmed. We'll let Blackstone know that you'll be late. I guarantee there will be no repercussions."

"One word from me and Luke to the admissions office can end your education here," Sophia growled. "So how about you stop making a fool of yourself and leave before I do just that."

"I feel there is something big going on in the New World," a gravelly voice spoke to a gathering of wolves in the European Country of Belarus.

The gravelly voice belonged to the eldest Skin Walker in the Skin Walker world Population. "There seems to be two white wolves in the Americas in the same clan one is of two ancient blood lines."

Howls erupted through the Belarussian night sky. "Bring me the White carrying three ancient bloodlines!"

The wolves separated into groups and scattered following the command of their leader. They would go to the Americas and they would bring back the prophetical one!


	23. The Sign New 51812

Thank you for all the encouraging reviews. I am once again sorry for the lack of updates. I hope that this chapter isn't a disappointing one as I was on vacation when I wrote this. I received several email updates about Story Alerts, Review alerts, Author Alerts, etc. I am thanking you for the very moving and devoted following I have!

* * *

Song: **The Sign** Artist: **Ace of Base** Album: **The Sign** Year: **1993**

* * *

All was quiet on the home front for the town of Wolf Lake, or so the Pack Elders thought. Sophia was in her second trimester and getting irritated with her growing body and hormones.

Matt was finally becoming fully emerged in his heritage. The communal mind link was echoing with appreciation for the would be Alpha's return. No one seemed to mind that their much controversial Female Alpha was spending a lot of her personal time with her once would be Mate.

Lucas finally had the two teen clubs up and running. The only downside was that he wasn't home at reasonable times and he could sense Sophia's loneliness coming off their link more and more as her pregnancy wore on. He was relying more and more on Alec to protect Sophia, a bone of contention for him as he knew it was his responsibility to be protecting Sophia.

Meanwhile Ruby was finally nesting with John in a secluded area in the woods on the shores of the lake. Vivian had gifted them a cottage away from prying eyes and from Tyler Creed. The peace was a blessing for the newly Mated couple and they were forever grateful to Vivian. Of course they knew that they were forever in Vivian's debt but they could sense that the older woman didn't seem to have an alternative motive.

Vivian seemed to become a more pleasant and positive minded person now that both of her children were giving her grandchildren. Vivian even took to making amends with her estranged step-daughter and welcoming her step-daughter's outsider lover.

To say that having both Whites pregnant at the same time was hard to understand was an understatement. Sherman seemed to be more aloof than the odd old coot usually is, he was muttering constantly about a great threat about to fall upon the Pack.

The Pack was now no longer divided into two. Vivian had put a stand to the Hill Kids operating as its own unit. Sarah and Sophia's abduction a couple months ago wouldn't have happened if the younger pack had been taught how to protect themselves properly. Granted Sophia was just a week or two new to her experience, Vivian had expressed to Lucas how his failure was a lesson as to why no Wolven was allowed outside the town limits. Mother and Son had many arguments over the "wandering law" as they have come to name the rule.

Presley was for once off the radar in their lives which Lucas knew was going to be short lived. Sherman managed to have the school board expel the young woman for threatening a defenseless pregnant skin-walker. Which only meant that if a threat were to fall upon them all, everyone had no doubt the the revenge-minded girl would join the threat's forces.

* * *

The Belarus Clan were stepping up their voyage to the new world. Without modern documentation the recon teams had to use water vessel transportation instead of air transportation. Teams of four stowed away on several fishing vessels and cruise liners. They were going to get to The New World and they would return to Belarus and make their Alpha happy.

* * *

Sophia awoke with a scream. With a nightmare fresh in her head, but it wasn't one of her usual terrifying nightmares. This one seemed real. A reality that she and her Pack needed to prevent but how?

Lucas woke up feeling distressed but once the fogginess of sleep lifted off him, he realized that it wasn't him feeling distress. "Soph, What's wrong?"

Sophia looked into his eyes while visibly shaken, "The Mother World is coming. The prophetical one carrying three ancient bloodlines is to be taken back. There she and Father shall bring the end to the Humans," she said as if she were in a trance.

_The Mother World_, Lucas thought. Sherman was always talking about the Mother world. Belarus was a savage place. Father was the title of Belarus Pack's Alpha, usually the oldest Wolven alive in Wolven World's Population.

_We have to be on high alert. There is no doubt who the prophetical one is. My wife is not going to be a genocide leader. _"Soph, Soph, Wake up," he said shaking Sophia conscious.

Once Sophia got her bearings, she looked into Lucas' eyes and then lunged for him. **Why do I have to be the one always in danger?**

**I don't know Soph but you can guarantee that, that Psycho won't succeed in his plans. We will figure this out.** He answered while hugging her as if it were the last time he'd ever see her again.

* * *

An incessant banging on Matt's front door woke him up. It was rare now-a-days for him to be alone in this house full of good and bad memories.

"Where's my granddaughter," Chief Wild Wind ordered as he barged into his son-in-law's house.

Matt's fuzzy consciousness became very clear when the person before him barged into his house. His newly unleashed wolf wanted to come up to the surface and rip this man's throat out for ever stepping foot inside his home and Wolf Lake for that matter.

The man before him almost succeeded in killing him for being in love with his daughter. "She's at her house with her Mate. What are you doing here Chief?" He snarled.

"Father knows she exists," Chief Wild Wind answered looking Matt in the eyes. "The Donner/Cates/Lakota bloodlines are in danger. Silver Lake won't be able to protect your Clan from Father's men. They don't live by the Human Society's laws. They are as wild as our clans were when we first came to the New World."

"Why should I believe you? You tried to have me killed because I took Marie away from you and your plans to Force-Mate her to one of your people!"

"Just as I predicted, my daughter died by your Clan's hand because she was an outsider. Didn't matter that she was a Skin-walker just like your Elders. They needed to contain a threat but you and I both know that Marie was no threat. She was to become a Shaman like all the women in my family before her. A Shaman that your Sophia is to become once she inherits her Otherness."

"Father has sent his most ruthless wolves. They will stop at nothing. They will kill everything in their path including her Mate."

"Well, then we have a problem."

The Chief crossed his arms, "Why do you say that?"

"Sophia and Luke aren't just Mated...their Life Mates..."

"One dies the other dies instantaneously," the Chief murmured. "Father doesn't know that. He kills this Luke, he kills the object he most desires. What did you do Donner? What did you do?"

"None of us expected Father to have Sophia on his radar but I assure you I only had protection put on Sophia. Our Pack Keeper assured us this was the best way to protect Sophia and her Mate." Matt said as he walked to a window, resting his right arm on the pane. He looked out the glass then back to his father-in-law. Now he understood why the crazy Pack Keeper placed the Life Mate Spell. He knew the Belarus Clan would come after his daughter.

"I know we've had our differences but I am guessing that because your here, you want to protect her from Him. How do we do that with Sophia pregnant and Lucas never far from her side?"

Chief Wild Wind sat down on the couch looking out of place in Matt's living room. He looked at Matt, "First you need to send for my Grandnephew. Alec and his pack mates won't be enough to stop the Belarus Clan. It doesn't matter where we bring her Father has many Seers. He will find her and he will try to take her."

"You're taking a brave step coming here. You have many enemies within the limits of Wolf Lake."

"I have many enemies in Silver Lake as well. That is why I have come to you under the cover of darkness. We have to protect the seven of them at all cost Donner. If we don't the Human world will see a genocide much more horrific then the Holocaust."

Matt's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"Father believes that we deserve to be on top of the food chain that Human's are inferior to us more so than how your Pack Elders feel. He wants to make the Humans an extinct species."

"Well, then we have our work cut out for us," Matt conceded. "I will get my Alpha but I most warn you. The Alpha is a woman," he finished.

"This is an outrage. This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't kept it in your pants Donner. You would be running this pack."

"And your daughter would be alive?" Matt finished what clearly the Chief wanted to say all along. "Chief pointing blame isn't going to bring her back. I chose my life. I couldn't protect my daughter if I was the Alpha. I would have not been able to help keep her Wolf at bay. She didn't want to Shift." He wanted to say _Flip_ but knew that the Lakotas had different terminology. "A series of events forced her to Shift and now once again she has to face another series of events. She's been nothing but handed challenges since her Shift."

"Well, then has her father you need to let her have space to learn how to defend herself. It'll be better if she can fend off her attackers. Being pregnant with pups will make that hard but we can't have genocide no matter how much our kind hates the Humans for hunting us."


End file.
